


Warping to Nirn

by SnowWolf5552



Series: Dimensional Warping: Nirn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aidan is lowkey friends with everyone in Skyrim, Alduin is a dick, Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Original Characters, BAMF Women, Background Relationships, Based on Personal Modded Playthrough, Because Quinn isn't me, Bisexual Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Death, Desensitization of Death and Violence, Dimension Travel, Dogs, Dreams Make No Sense, Elder Scrolls Lore, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fix-It of Sorts, Game Spoilers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goodbyes, Gore, Guys its Skyrim, Homesickness, I don't know, Kissing, Lakeview Manor, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Realism, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly follows Skyrim's Main Questline after a certain point, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Non-Binary Quinn, Nudity, Obscene amount of Time Skippage, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Realizations, References to Drugs, Ripping a hole through space and time, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert Kind Of, Side Quests, Slightly Out Of Character, Some Humor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Summoning, Swearing, Swordfighting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thieves Guild, Time Skips, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Crush, Very Large Cast Incoming, Violence, Weird Dragon Shit, Weird Dragonborn Shit, angry thoughts about grelod the kind, but not really, expect some M-rated things, first kill, i can't promise anything, i think, it's a minor crush tho, its rated M, maybe? - Freeform, meeko is cute as hell ok, nonchalant killing, somewhat dark, this is a self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWolf5552/pseuds/SnowWolf5552
Summary: It had supposed to have been a normal, relaxing day for Quinn White. Then, everything goes wrong, as usual with these sort of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have about a bazillion things I should be doing right now. Including sleeping. But naturally, I'm posting another fanfiction.
> 
> This chapter's a little short. Sorry.

I flipped the page, eyes skimming over the text. I was thoroughly engrossed in it, which probably was a bad idea at the time. There was a sucking, popping sort of noise, then something that sounded like ripping. Wind rushed around me, whistling in my ears and chilling my blood.

Then, I was falling. Images whirled by; thick, black chains shooting from the sky, a staff in eight pieces, a shattered clock, a sluggishly pulsating heart, a glowing statue of a dragon, and then finally a roar that was oddly familiar. I smashed through what felt like glass and everything tore away from me.

I landed smack dab in the middle of what appeared to be a summoning circle. I looked around, scowling. I quickly noticed the figures in the dark. Several turned tail and fled, one of them shrieking. Only three were left within five minutes.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded, anger flaring in my chest. "Where am I?" One of them broke down and sputtered something I couldn't understand. The two others exchanged a look and eventually turned back to me.

"Ah," one began. "We... we meant to summon a powerful creature from Oblivion," the figure coughed. "To help defeat our enemies," I felt my brow twitch. "As you can probably tell, we failed,"

"Can you not... send me back?" I threw my arm out and abruptly realized I was naked. However, I decided to remain calm, acting as if this is what happened all the time. Which it didn't.

"No," the other figure replied. Their voice was quiet and stiff as if terrified. "It was a one-way trip," I stared at them in abject horror, then shook myself and drew myself up to my full height. I glowered at them, grimace on my face.

"Where am I?" I finally asked, voice sharp. The one who had broken down now seemed to be rocking back and forth, mumbling to themselves. I raised one brow and looked to the other two, who were cloaked in shadow.

"You're in Tamriel," the first one offered. "Skyrim, the northernmost province," I groaned and rubbed my forehead, wanting to smash someone's face in. "Um... the two-hundredth year of the fourth era? The twenty-fourth of Second Seed?" They began to ramble and now I could tell that this person was female, from the pitch of their voice and the shape of their body, but who knew?

I sighed loudly, making them cringe and fall silent. "If I could possibly have some clothes?" I mused quietly. The rambling one rushed out of the room with passion and came back with what looked like a pair of boots and black robes. I took them silently, eyeing the other two. I pulled on the robes and boots as the stiff one all but carried the hyperventilating one from the room.

Five minutes later, the stiff one came back and handed me a backpack, a serious expression on his face. "I'd like to leave now," I informed him calmly, ice in my veins. He nodded and grabbed my elbow. I wrenched my arm away from him, glaring daggers. He made an apologetic gesture and quickly led me down twisting cavern halls and out into the snowy mountains.

I eased through the small opening that served as a door and left. "Falkreath is north of here," the man told me flatly. "Don't come back," he turned around and went back in. I swallowed, feeling in over my head. Really way in over my head. I shook my head, squared my shoulders, and turned my eyes northward, lips set in a grim line.

Then, I took one step, then another, and another. A strange, warm sensation began to pool in my stomach; slowly at first, then it turned into a waterfall. It was weird, but not really uncomfortable or impairing. I kept walking, forcing one foot in front of the other.

A drizzle had begun while I turned what I knew over in my head. I was in Tamriel. Skyrim, in fact. A year before the events of the game would take place. I knew that I was in Falkreath hold and that apparently I was stuck here, summoned by some rather interesting individuals. So far, at least. A tiny part of me held on to the hope that this was some very fake but increasingly vivid dream.

Meanwhile, I checked what was in the bag; basic foodstuffs, a book, a waterskin, a silver amulet, a small bottle, and about a hundred gold coins. I eyed the coins anxiously, wondering how much I'd need to spend. On the other hand, regarding the wildlife and bandits, I hadn't been attacked yet, so that was an upside.

I didn't notice my legs had begun to throb in pain until I saw Falkreath. My heart sunk. I knew that this was real. I swallowed and began to walk into the town, ignoring the rain. I spotted the tavern, its name rushing back to me in seconds. The Dead Man's Drink. I shuddered as I tiptoed inside, peering around.

The center hearth roared heartily, pouring warmth into the room. It gave me a sort of strength as I took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. My hands shook as I wrapped my arms around myself to keep them steady. I took some steady breaths and carefully worked through my options.

I could try to earn some money around town, go to Whiterun as Falkreath wasn't the best for living in or try to get to Cyrodiil. I wasn't sure when the Civil War would start. Sometime next year; early on, maybe in the spring? I also knew that Helgen would be destroyed in late summer. Last Seed, the seventeenth, actually. I was half-surprised I remembered that, but I remembered a lot more than I usually expected myself to.

My train of thought was interrupted by someone sitting in the chair next to me. I jumped and looked up, seeing a finely dressed man sit down. I swallowed, remembering that the bard of The Dead Man's Drink was a man. Dela-something. I inhaled sharply and squared my shoulders, then lifted my head. I stood and walked over to the bar, trying to clamp down on the instinctive power walk.

"Ma'am," I began politely. She glanced up and smiled at me. "Do you know where I could find work around town?" She stared at me for a moment, seemingly thrown by my question. I smiled awkwardly for a moment, then scuffed the floor awkwardly.

"I hear Zaria over in Grave Concoctions is looking for a helper," the woman began. "There's also a few bounties if you're interested," she paused, wiping the counter down. "Mathies and Indara may need some help with their crops," I wiped my slightly sweaty hands on my robe and flashed her a smile.

"Thank you," I replied as calm as I could manage. "My name is Quinn White. Who're you?" The innkeeper looked up, blinked, and grinned.

"Valga. Valga Vinicia," she returned. I nodded and went back to my seat, rubbing my face. I mused over my options for several moments, eating bits of bread from my pack. I sipped from the waterskin warily, understandably untrusting of it. The warm sensation from earlier returned, pouring lava into my bones.

I let out an involuntary shudder and sighed tiredly. I stood and headed over to Valga, flashing a shy grin to her. "Um, what does it cost to rent a room?" Valga looked at me, then frowned slightly, before her lip quirked into a smile.

"Ten gold," the woman replied simply. "First room to your left," I nodded appreciatively, taking out exactly ten gold and placing it on the wood. I tentatively turned left, swallowing as I did so. I walked towards the room as if it contained my doom and opened the door.

It was quaint and simple, warm from the fire in the main room. I dropped my bag near the door as I let it close behind me. I swallowed again and rubbed my forehead. I edged towards the bed, sitting down on it. I was contemplating sleeping when my exhaustion won over.

I ended up laying under the furs and closing my eyes. The last thought I had before falling asleep was, of course, _I am so fucking screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mods referenced in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to their respective, wonderful creators.

During the next two days, I alternated between silently hyperventilating in my rented room and taking odd jobs around Falkreath. Usually, it was just simply being a courier between people in the village. Sometimes I chopped or carried wood, though it was more carrying than chopping because I couldn't get all the way through the damn log. Otherwise, I tried to figure out what I was going to do with my life.

I sat in the chair, nursing a headache. The warm feeling from a few days prior had returned, bringing nausea and pain with it. I even got little nosebleeds, but otherwise, I could deal with it. I gripped my temple with two fingers, gritting my teeth.

I heard the door swing open and footsteps sounding in the mostly-empty inn. After several moments of gathering myself, I looked up. My head swam in a haze of pain and I blinked, taking several steadying breaths. Then, I abruptly recognized this person.

The woman I saw was someone achingly familiar. I watched her pull dark brown hair over her shoulder as she leaned in to talk to Valga. I closed my eyes briefly and swallowed. When I opened them again, the woman glanced over at me, face seemingly impassive. Her blue eyes glinted in the firelight before turning back to the older woman.

I gulped and slouched, falling deeper into the chair. The sharp pain beating with my heart slowed and dropped to a dull ache as several moments passed. I took a deep breath and let my eyes close. I heard the woman come over and sit down near me, then began to eat.

I tried not to inhale too sharply on my next breath. I opened my eyes again and smiled to myself. I knew why I had recognized this woman.

It was because she was the Last Dragonborn. _My_  Last Dragonborn, technically. Aidan. The one I'd worked on and played for nearly a year, before I got warped to Nirn.  
  
I swallowed and stared intently at the stonework on the floor.

* * *

Another day passed while I avoided Aidan like the plague. I couldn't help but cringe slightly when she looked in my direction. I knew it wouldn't last long; she would probably corner me and ask me what the hell was wrong with me. It was a niggling worry in the back of my head, chipping away at my already weak confidence.

I sat on the floor, shivering near the fire, feeling pathetic and more tired than usual. I stared into the flames, getting lost in its weaving and jumping. A hand dropped onto my shoulder, making me jump. I looked up and immediately swallowed.

Aidan's intense blue eyes gazed down at me. I gave her a nervous smile and she gave a small grin in return. She offered her other hand and after a few moments of hesitation, I took it. The woman smiled briefly at me as I turned to face her. She shook my hand and began to speak.

"My name is Aidan," she told me, voice kind. I wanted to tell her I already knew that, but my lips seemed to be stuck together. "Who are you?"

I cleared my throat and offered a shy smile. "I'm Quinn. Um, Quinn White," I replied. Aidan let our hands drop and led me to a chair. The bard began to play a song on the flute, drifting from across the room. We sat side by side on a bench as Aidan began to speak.

"I noticed that you've been avoiding me," she began. "I don't believe I've done anything?"

I felt my face flush with heat and covered my face with my hands. "No," I mumbled, barely audible for the two of us to hear. "I, uh, I just get nervous around strangers, is all," I shuffled my feet and pulled my hands down onto my lap. I felt Aidan's eyes on me, all but feeling her amused exasperation.

"It's alright," she replied. "How about we become friends instead?" I studied my hands for a moment, rubbing one with the other lightly. I silently contemplated her request.

"Okay," I finally said, lifting my head and smiled weakly at her. The brunette gave me a little grin and looped her arm around mine, surprising me. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she began to tell me her journey to Skyrim.

* * *

Over the course of several weeks, Aidan and I got to know each other. There were details I didn't know about her, even though I technically created her. I told her a vague, heavily edited story of how I ended up in Skyrim as well.

She eventually taught me basic hand-to-hand combat, how to swordfight (with fake ones, of course) and how to shoot a bow. I knew a bit of archery from a class ages ago, so I didn't remember much, but I was a quick learner. Aidan, on the other hand, was incredibly impressed, telling me I took to it like a fish to water.

I glanced over at Aidan, warily watching her. Her hands were behind her back, obviously hiding something. "What are you going to throw at me today?" I asked cautiously, trying to look at what she was holding behind her back.

"Here," she said cheerily, shoving a book in my hands. I blinked down in confusion at it and felt my heart still for a moment. It was a plain book, embellished with a bird. A spell tome? I glanced up at her, raising a brow in confusion. Aidan shrugged at my silent question. "I thought you might find it interesting," she told me.

I looked at the tome again and sighed heavily. "I'll see if I can," I mumbled, moving away to sit next to the pool. Aidan sat down next to me as I flipped it open and began to read.

The language, Tamrielic or Cyrodilic, was more or less English. However, it was also different, as if I were reading it upside down or backward. It was a little confusing and gave me a minor headache, but otherwise was more or less decipherable. I supposed I was lucky when I had first opened a book a few weeks prior, just to see if I could read.

I read the book and as it said, I let myself calm in a sort of meditative state. It felt as if I was floating on water in a way. I brought my mind to focus, feeling that warm energy wrap around my chest and pour into my arms. I felt my hands heat up and heard a sort of tinkling or shimmering noise. Light and more heat poured over the rest of my body.

Startled, I let go of my focus and nearly jumped into the air. I inhaled rapidly, eyes darting around in panic. The warm miasma retracted back into my body and I felt lightheaded and dizzy. Warm, sticky blood trailed down my lip and dripped onto my shirt. I felt Aidan leap up next to me, beginning to dab at my face.

"I didn't expect that," she commented idly while I shuddered and shook, trying as hard as I could to stay still. Of course, that was failing due to the fact I was shaking so hard I was all but vibrating. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes again.

I feverishly looked over at Aidan and she pressed a hand to my forehead and frowned. I watched her lips move but didn't hear her words as everything went dark.

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness, dreaming of home. Occasionally, I got flashes of the cave I'd been summoned in, but it was fuzzy and muddled. It was somewhat confusing, almost as if I were viewing my memories upside down.

I woke to someone holding my hand. I blinked, shifting my head. Aidan crouched at my bedside, gripping my dark-skinned hand in her pale ones, murmuring softly. It was hard to make out the words; they were muffled as if my ears were full of cotton.

I blinked at her and opened my mouth, croaking. She looked up at me and smiled briefly at me, worry evident on her face. Aidan said something and I felt her voice vibrate through my body. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I shook my head a little, wincing in pain. My neck was painfully stiff, though I managed to dislodge the phantom cotton from my head. I watched Aidan stand and let go of my hand. I brought my eyes to look at hers and smiled briefly, feeling my lips twitch.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't expect you to have such a reaction to that," I swallowed, throat raw and aching.

"What... happened?" I rasped, wincing in pain. Aidan's eyes were full of sympathy as she squared her shoulders and looked away. Then, she turned back to me and looked me full in the face.

"Your Magicka is very powerful, but you don't have much of it," she replied, tone serious. "It was drained very quickly; too quickly for you to handle and it caused..." she trailed off. "Well, that,"

I nodded shakily and fell silent. "No magic," Aidan added quietly. "Not right now at least," I nodded again and sank into the bed, sighing gently. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to her step out and walk out of the room.

* * *

A week later, I was more or less fully healed. It still hurt at times, like I was poking a healing burn. Luckily, I was able to do everything else, just not magic. I was a bit disappointed at that; who wouldn't want to do magic?

I sipped my tea and looked up at Aidan, who sat across the table. She was wearing the armor she had worn when she had first arrived in Falkreath. Her steel sword was hooked to her belt and a quiver of arrows and her brow were slung onto her back. Her hair was tied back and she had an intense look on her face as she read a book; The Locked Room, if I remembered right.

I shivered to myself and looked away slightly, feeling incredibly unprepared for what we were about to do. I put my mug down and tightened my shoulders. Aidan glanced up at me and smirked slightly, obviously feeling my apprehension.

I stretched, feeling the leather of the armor pulling tight over my undershirt. I shifted at the unfamiliar weight of the iron sword pressing against my side and exhaled as I calmed myself.

"Are you ready?" Aidan asked, lacing her fingers and leaned on the table with her elbows. I swallowed and for a moment, time slowed down. I inhaled sharply, looked around, then turned back to her. I nodded.

She stood up and I followed her motions. "Good," Aidan said, grinning lightly. She maneuvered between two people I hazily recognized as Delacourt and Mathies. I hurried after her and headed out of the inn, deciding not to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *accidentally writes over 3k words in this chapter*
> 
> Anyway here's a goddamn fucking update for once.
> 
> Warning: possibly obnoxious amount time skipping. use of magic.

"Duck!" Aidan called, parrying a bandit's blade. I hurried to do so, kicking the man in the knee as I righted myself. I cut his side with the sword I held, now used to its weight after nearly four months with it.

I brought the blade to the man's arms and shoulders, hitting him repeatedly. I panted, arms aching. Most of the time Aidan dealt with them, knocking them out or indirectly killing them - traps, pushing them off heights...

Anyway, I digress.

She'd had to bring me this time around, simply because there were about fifteen of them; too many for Aidan to handle by herself. I swallowed back my disgust and looked at the bandit. He was panting and holding his side with his free hand. He looked at me and swung at me.

I dodged backward, changing places with Aidan. In one moment, my steel sword had cut off one hand of the woman Aidan had been fighting. The bandit shrieked in agony, moaning towards the end. I swallowed again, very carefully not looking at the twitching limb on the floor - I hadn't meant to do that.

I saw her fall to her knees and for a split second, turned away. That was my mistake. Another bandit tackled me to the ground. My left (sword) arm was pinned awkwardly as I kicked and clawed at him, choking on my own scream.

Suddenly, blood sprayed across my face and his head fell awkwardly to the side, halfway decapitated. Aidan's face was pale and grim and a little green. I shoved myself up, noticing the woman that I'd cut the hand off of was crawling away and made a decision.

I moved over to her and stood over her as she sobbed softly into the ground.

I gave her a quick death - a blow to the brain.

* * *

Later, after Aidan and I had stumbled to camp, I threw up twice. Aidan, while pale and shaking the whole time, did not.

I looked at my hands, now clean as they could be. I still saw the man's and woman's faces when they died, flashing behind my eyelids even as I was awake. I glanced over at Aidan over the fire, in the throes of a nightmare. Idly, I wondered if I should wake her up.

Abruptly, she jerked awake, eyes snapping open. I snapped to attention, making an aborted motion. After realizing where she was, the Breton relaxed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Quietly, I shifted closer. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her softly. I felt the heat of the fire crawl over my skin and sink into my flesh. I shuddered at it, unused to being so close to open flames. Aidan merely looked over at me.

There was a long, heavy moment of silence, longer than I'd imagined it would be. Finally, Aidan gave a half-pained, half-stressed sigh. "It was of that man," she replied simply, seeming to burrow further into herself. "I keep seeing all the blood..." she muttered, then fell silent.

"I'm scared to sleep," I finally admitted, folding my fingers together and letting my hands fall into my lap. "I'm scared of what my dreams might be," Aidan nodded, seeming to empathize.

A few moments passed. "It's my birthday today," Aidan said tiredly, closing her eyes. I rubbed my face - Hearthfire seventeenth, huh? "I'm turning twenty-three,"

I swallowed and curled into the furs anyway, determined to sleep at least a little.

Unfortunately, sleep did not last long. It came in fits and spurts, chased by nightmares. By the next morning, we both had dark bags under our eyes as we walked back to Falkreath for the bounty money.

Later, at the Dead Man's Drink and watching an only half-serious scuffle between Lod and Mathies, I realized I'd been away from home too long.

But was it really home anymore to me? Would I ever get back?

* * *

Life continued. Training was difficult but was slowly getting easier. I knew how to shoot a bow, use a shield, wield a sword, cook over an open flame; things I'd never learn before coming to Skyrim. I was stronger and more physically fit than I ever had been in my entire life. I had a few scars, though they were all minor and rather small, not showing up on my skin well.

I was... happy. I wasn't helpless nor hapless - I could make a difference.

Aidan, on the other hand, practiced magic mostly. She could, now, fight with a sword in one hand and flames in the other, which made me surprisingly jealous. I could barely get a few sparks off of my fingers without getting a headache. Still, I tried to ignore my jealousy and instead chose to cheer her on.

I also noticed that after that particular bounty, Aidan was quieter, more serious and focused. I nearly punched myself in the face when I realized that I should know her backstory - I created her, right?

...But I didn't. Not all of it at least. She didn't have a particularly bad childhood or anything. I knew she'd been born in Camlorn which was a city in High Rock with two brothers, one older and one younger. Her parents had been happily married, with no real problems - but then again I'd never thought of them in depth. Here, they were people.

I also knew Aidan had an awakening of some kind, which made her realize that life wasn't as simple as she'd thought. She took her lessons with magic more seriously and eventually came to Skyrim. I didn't know the exact events, which was frustrating at best and excruciatingly painful at worst.

I glanced over at her (Was she my friend? Could I even call her that?) as she sipped at her ale. Aidan was perpetually tired these days, no matter how much sleep she got. I sighed internally, wondering what I was going to do.

We were currently in Ivarstead, having passed through Helgen - and it was surprisingly full of life, though I'd only ever really seen it in flames. The two of us were aiming for yet another bounty around the area to fatten our purses before winter came. Though we could probably survive without them, Aidan said to take no chances, so we weren't.

I laced my fingers together and closed my eyes, wondering what I was going to do help Aidan. She couldn't snap - not now.

Then, a lightbulb came on in my head and I smirked slightly. It would be a little while - almost a whole year, in fact - before the dragons would come, but I knew Aidan's story did not begin in Helgen. No, it had begun in Riften.

"How about we head to Riften first?" I asked her. She side-eyed me strangely as if I'd suddenly grown two heads. "We could wait out the winter there," I suggested. Aidan frowned and kept silent for a moment. A long moment.

Then she began to speak. "I suppose..." she muttered, trailing off. "I suppose we could, with less than a month left," I simply smiled at her, rather cheerily.

* * *

 _Time flies when you're having fun,_  I mused idly, running a coin over and under my fingers, almost three months afterward. _Not,_  I, however, was in The Bee and Barb. It was pretty damn boring.

Winter had officially begun by my calendar only four days ago, though it'd technically started half a month ago. Well, as far as I could remember the winter solstice, anyway. Christmas was technically tomorrow, but I couldn't find the urge to do anything for it.

I watched two people from across the tavern, ones I didn't recognize - probably killed in the civil war or some such. I could hear some vague conversation about the increase in the price of mead and something about Maven Black-Briar, aka the Boss Bitch of Riften. I frowned slightly, straining to hear them, but one quickly hushed the other and stood up, rushing away from the table.

Abruptly, someone sat in the chair next to me. I swallowed a shriek of surprise and turned to look at them. Aidan handed me a plate of grilled leeks and chicken. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled awkwardly. There was a quiet moment as we began to eat when all of a sudden the air had become rather tense. The room had become quiet and still.

I shifted in my chair and Aidan looked up from her food, frowning. Maven Black-Briar had come in. I winced and sipped at my watered down ale - I was nineteen and I kind of still wanted a real drink for my twenty-first birthday, but I wasn't sure if I'd get to it. Aidan sighed softly and continued to eat.

Eventually, the tension bled from the room and the background chatting resumed. I relaxed, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Aidan looked over at me and sighed again, almost exasperatedly this time.

* * *

Winter was ultimately extremely boring. Aidan and I were out of town half the days, freezing our asses off to hunt or some such. Even though I wore furs like no tomorrow, the cold still bit angrily into my body. It was half annoying and half painful.

The Old and New Life Festivals whirled by, bringing me half-heartedly into New Year-like celebrations. My birthday passed me by on the 5 of Morning Star, signifying I'd spent nearly ten months in Skyrim. It made me homesick for my mother and siblings, though I managed to push it down somewhat, instead focusing on the moment.

It was suddenly First Seed (I had to stop thinking about months n the form the calendar from home. It would end badly for me.) and it was still rather frigid. The ground froze over constantly, leaving something to be desired when walking on it. I kept my thoughts to myself, worrying people would put me down for it.

I swallowed as Aidan came at me, arms raised. I blocked her blow, dancing lightly to the side. She twisted around, grabbing my arm and moving to break it. I broke her grip instead, using the small gap between her thumb and fingers. I jumped back as she threw a few punches, panting.

She eventually had me on the floor, nursing a twisted ankle. I supposed I wasn't the worst person at hand-to-hand combat, but it just didn't... fit. If that was the word, anyway. Aidan helped me up, blowing some loose strands of hair out of her face.

I smiled wryly at her and ran a hand through my own hair. It had been cut about only eight different times over ten months to keep it short. It didn't grow too much but the first time I had cut it, it was nearly to my chin. I didn't look very nice with long hair; I'd found out that years ago.

I put on my fur boots and shrugged on what was basically a poncho but made of fur instead. I glanced over at Aidan, who wore something similar but in lighter colors and slightly different design. Mine had slits for better arm movement, while hers didn't.

"I'm going to see Bailmund," I told her calmly. "I want to see him about a dagger or something," She looked at me and rose a brow.

"Are you going to try dual wielding?" Aidan asked. I gave a shrug and then considered. Then, I nodded and quickly walked outside. The brisk wind stole any warmth from my body, burrowing beneath my skin. I shivered and quickened my pace.

Before long, I was standing in front of the forge, watching the blacksmith as he worked. I was somewhat amazed at him - I'd never done that and found smithing within the game a bit too boring for my tastes. Eventually, he pulled away and looked up at me. "Is there something you're lookin' for?" He queried.

I covered my lower face on reflex as if trying to hide a blush. Sheepishly, I pulled my hand down and cleared my throat. "Do you have a steel dagger I can buy?" The smith's face turned away, a contemplative expression on his face.

"No," he replied, rubbing his chin. "But I can make one and get it to you sometime tomorrow," I smiled and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Could you make it about this big? The blade, I mean," I asked, spreading my hands about a foot apart. He smirked at me as if I didn't know what I was talking about. Well, I wasn't, but still.

"Of course I can," Balimund boasted. "It'll be fifty gold for it, though,"

I merely smiled knowingly at him and handed the requested amount for it over.

* * *

 

True to his word, Balimund got it to me the evening afterward. Aidan seemed somewhat impressed, brows raising at its length. It went in my right hand, otherwise called my off hand, and together with its mate, my steel sword, it was a fairly scary sight. One day, I'd probably dual wield with swords, but for now, I'd stick with my almost-shortsword-dagger.

Sparring with Aidan with live steel was... exhilarating, at the least. She was better than me at nearly everything except archery and throwing weapons, but I knew that it wouldn't last all that long. To be fair, she probably had a bias given the fact she had grown up in a crapsack world.

On the other hand, I still sucked hard at magic. We had tried every single school of magic. Destruction and Conjuration were out. Alteration worked but had... weird results. Probably since I wasn't from Mundus. The only two I really had any chance in were Illusion and Restoration.

I'd managed to use the standard self-healing spell with only a minor headache. The lesser ward made my nose hurt and eyes water but otherwise had no side effects. Both Aidan and I were pleasantly surprised, even though she cautioned me to be very careful with it.

Illusion was a little harder. The Clairvoyance spell was a little less straightforward as it had been in the game, which frustrated me to no end. Eventually, I managed to do it during a particularly stressful moment while chasing Aidan as endurance training. She'd hidden in a barrel of all places.

Either way, it was a nice change from the usual "try to explode this rock and see what happens" but was a bit... weirder than normal. I had Magicka, that much was obvious, but it was different somehow.

"Everyone has Magicka," I began, making Aidan look up at me. "So, when you use magic, what is it supposed to feel like?" The woman blinked at me in brief confusion before understanding lit her eyes.

"Ah," she said. "To me, it feels like taking water from a river or perhaps giving directions, though it feels different for everyone," I frowned and flexed my fingers. To me, it sort of felt like punching through a locked door after it didn't open. Maybe that was my problem? I had to unlock my Magicka somehow.

I grimaced and turned back to my food.

* * *

I gazed out the window, musing over the past ten or so months. It had been so incredibly exhausting to get this far, and it almost hurt. I didn't get homesick, or at least, not anymore. I wanted to help Aidan recover from that bounty... but she seemed to be getting better on her own.

I felt so useless.

I sighed and stood up, nearly knocking over the chair in my hurry. I hunted down Aidan, using Clairvoyance to do so. I found her down in the waterway under the city, peering into the canal's murky water.

"Aidan," I began. "We should talk," Her head snapped up and she looked at me, seeming shocked and a little scared. I smiled to try and diffuse the seriousness of my statement, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

Either way, she followed me back to the inn. We quietly slipped up the stairs to our shared room, where I sat crisscrossed on the floor. Aidan mirrored me, a questioning look in her blue eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to introduce myself, say three facts about myself, list my likes and dislikes, and state my life ambition," I told her calmly. "Then, after I'm done, you should do the same," I felt almost like I was ripping off of someone else's introduction.

After a beat of silence and Aidan's nod, I went on. "My name is Quinn White. I'm twenty years old, I was born on the fifth of Morning Star, and I was not born in Tamriel. I like my friends, warm weather, and good food. I dislike traitors, bigotry, and those who harm others for the hell of it," I paused to breathe, putting my fingers on the floor in front of me, trying not to shake. "My life's ambition... I want to find somewhere that's home," I finally finished.

I watched Aidan slowly nod and swallow. "My name is Aidan Beaumont. I'm twenty-three, I was born during a heavy rain, and I am attracted to both men and women," she said calmly. I nodded slowly to myself - I'd known the first and last thing, but not the second thing. "I enjoy nature, my family, and magic. I loathe traitors as well, small spaces, and shouting," I almost snorted at the last part, but quickly stopped myself. "I desire to be great,"

I nodded again. For a long moment, we just sat in silence and absorbed what we'd just learned about each other. Well, she absorbed, I knew most of it anyway, which honestly felt like cheating.

"What do you mean you weren't born in Tamriel?" She asked quietly. I swallowed and prepared myself for the worst.

"I wasn't born in any of the provinces," I said calmly. "I wasn't born on Nirn either, or even in the plane of Mundus," I watched Aidan's eyes widen with shock.

"Then where are you from?" She wondered. I smiled sadly.

"From beyond Oblivion and Aetherium itself. I don't know why I was brought here. Just... ripped away from all I knew and dumped in the middle of a summoning circle," My voice grew bitter at the end. "I was told it was a... one-way trip,"

There was a heavy, brief moment of shell-shocked quiet. "I'll help you," she told me sternly. "If I can do anything, let me do this. Let me help you get back home," Seemingly hesitantly, she reached out her hand.

I swallowed back tears and considered her offer. On one hand, I could make this difficult for myself and try to do it by myself. On the other... I didn't have to do it alone.

I took her hand and her offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the other chapters. I've run into a spot of writer's block; sorry guys.

The days whirled by. I learned more and more as time went on, reading every book I could lay my hands on. I became more precise is wielding virtually every weapon Aidan or others were willing to teach me. I could perform bits of magic without too many repercussions. I used Tamriellic idioms better and easier than before.

I had become a warrior in a year and Skyrim was starting to feel like my home, in a strange sort of way. Well, the lines were starting to blur.

In other news, it was soon discovered that High King Torygg was rather brutally Shouted to death by one Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in the middle of Rain's Hand. A civil war was declared and soon there was a slow trickling of Imperial soldiers into Skyrim. It was more subtle than anything, since the Rift had aligned itself with Ulfric.

I began to count down to the 17 of Last Seed three months before it all started, Midyear. Time had slowed to a painful crawl, inching its way toward the start date. I felt like I was going insane by the time we reached two weeks until the start.

Aidan grew and grew, learning to use magic in one hand and a sword in the other without hurting herself or me. She used magic constantly - with a shield, dual wielded it, with blades. She even figured out how to use it for mundane tasks - starting fires, cutting wood, and more.

I was a little frustrated with my slow magical progress, always having one spellbook or another on me. My new Magicka simply didn't respond to me the way it did to the rest of Tamriel's inhabitants. Even young children with no aptitude for magic could do these things better and easier than me. It was unendingly baffling for everyone involved.

Aidan tried to help me find a way to get back home, researching everything from history to fiction to the equivalent of research papers. All of it came up with nothing, baiting my ire. I had quickly, however, fallen back on what my anger management therapist had taught me. Counting back from ten and finding less destructive ways to vent my anger.

They were a bit easier on Earth, where I often never became angry anymore. If I did, it was a brief flash of molten lava running in my veins, but typically faded quickly. Besides, stress balls were bountiful there. Here? Not so much.

But the time came. Reports of Helgen burning and strange roaring and dragons returning. In Ivarstead, we could see the smoke rising above the mountain. I felt almost sick when people argued it was just the civil war, while others said it was a dragon. I knew the truth.

Aidan glanced over at me, a considering look on her face. "What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. We knew more about each other than I had thought possible, me being from Earth and all.

"We should go to Riften later on this month," she told me. "But right now, Temba wants me to get twenty bear pelts," Aidan's voice was dry as I cracked a smile.

"Twenty bears? She must think you're almighty or something." I joked. Aidan simply shrugged, the corner of her lip curling with amusement. I cleared my throat, shuffling slightly. "Well, I guess we should get on it, then?"

But there was something I needed to do first. As we left the inn, I turned to Aidan. "I'll catch up with you. I need to find something," I said. She crooked an eyebrow but shrugged again, waving a hand dismissively. I watched her walk away for a little while, then I turned to face east.

I went over to the river, taking off my boots and leather jerkin, dropping my swords next to it. I scanned the river with a critical eye, then sighed. I dove into the murky water, struggling to keep my eyes open. I found the skeleton of Reyda quickly, pulling the necklace from the bones of her neck.

I swiftly swam upward, trying not to choke on the water. I took my jerkin, laying it over my arm. I put my boots back on as well as my blades, walking quickly across town. I crossed the river by the bridge, searching for Narfi.

I found him mumbling to himself, pacing in his run down house. I felt pity for him, somewhere deep in my chest. "Narfi," I called softly, making the man jerk in terror. "I have something for you. It's from your sister,"

He rushed over to me, babbling away. I tuned most of it out, simply handing the necklace to him. The man turned to me with wide, sad eyes. "Reyda! You saw Reyda? Did you tell her Narfi cries? Did you tell her Narfi never said goodbye like mother and father?" He burbled, making me give him a sad smile.

The words of truth seemed to stick in my throat for a moment, forcing me to swallow them. Then, I made a different choice. "Reyda will be home soon," I lied, the sentence coming out with ease. Narfi's eyes brightened as I quickly made my escape, all but running out of the building. What had I done?

* * *

Hunting down twenty bears was easier said than done. We could find them reasonably easily, but killing them was a little harder. Bears were stupidly strong, not to mention dangerous. Aidan, of course, took them head on while I provided support.

Arrows did little to nothing, so eventually, I was forced to join the fray at one point in the fight or another. Soon enough, we had twenty bear pelts, a good few of them sloppily cut. But Aidan gave them to Temba anyway. Said woman took them with a grin and thanked us.

We continued through the Rift, taking small quests. We picked berries, took messages and items through the hold, and more. The stories of dragons grew with every day, making me worry. Would we get to end Alduin in time? Then, silently, I berated myself. Of course Aidan would defeat him. She was Dragonborn, after all.

I was just someone from another time and another world who knew too much. If I was lucky, I'd get to go home within the next year. If I was unlucky? Well, hopefully, Sovngarde would be open for me.

It was the 30 of Last Seed when we went back to Riften. The two of us helped Sadyr with his debt and took several smaller quests. Aidan even fought Hofgrir Horse-Crusher in a fist fight and won, which made me laugh every time I thought about it. Hofgrir had been nearly six feet tall and weighed maybe 200 pounds. Aidan was five foot five, weighed a hundred and thirty pounds. The mental image was hilarious.

Aidan had gone down to the docks to investigate one thing or another, so I was stuck in The Bee and Barb. I had taken to people watching, listening to everything and everyone. So far, it was mostly about what was happening in Riften, in the Rift, with the civil war, or with, of course, the return of the dragons.

I also heard a few rumors about the two of us. They spoke about us helping various people, which made me smile behind my mug. It felt good to be famous, more so because it wasn't like being a celebrity on Earth. More hero worship, less of your fans throwing articles of clothing at you. But who knew, maybe that was a thing here.

I shook my head, placing the tankard down and glancing around. I heard the door creak open and the familiar footfalls of Aidan. I smiled wryly at her as she plopped down in the chair across from me. She took a few gulps from her own tankard, heaving a sigh.

"There's an Argonian that works in the fishery," she told me calmly. I recognized who she was talking about quickly - Wujeeta. "She was addicted to skooma and almost going to lose her job," The Breton paused, searching my face with those piercing eyes of hers. They made me nervous, but I quickly hid it. "I gave her a healing potion and she told me about her dealer," Aidan continued.

"And what are we going to do?" I asked, voice soft. Aidan smiled wickedly at me, leaning across the table. She folded her arms across the table.

"We're going to the Jarl tomorrow morning. Then, hopefully, we'll be able to take out this skooma dealer and any of his allies," she murmured. I smirked.

* * *

Later, I pondered on what I remembered. I knew that this was a skooma ring, located somewhere north of Riften, in a cave. Crags-something or other. This, I knew, would lead to a Thaneship and getting Honeyside.

I tapped my chin, musing on what I could do. Words had power here, after all. Some more than others. I smiled to myself, mirth filling me at my own pun.

I blew out the candle and laid down on the bed, deciding to deal with it _after_  Aidan found she could absorb dragon souls, whenever that would be.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Aidan and I went to the Jarl. I reflexively partially hid behind my friend, a sentient shadow. I observed the room calmly as Aidan and Jarl Laila Law-Giver spoke, a half-remembered conversation. We both bowed at the end, then ducked out of the hall.

We walked to the docks in silence, Aidan clutching a key in one hand. She opened the door to the warehouse once we arrived, then let the door swing open. Aidan eyed the dark interior, then stepped inside. I walked in after her, closing the door behind us.

It closed with an ominous thud, and then we were attacked. One rushed us, letting out a shout. Another rushed from the basement below, forcing me to attack him instead of supporting Aidan. I pulled out my swords, slicing into him.

His armor took most of the blows, but then I quickly tired of having to fight him. Aidan quickly roasted the other man behind me. I could feel the residual heat from the spell as Sarthis (that was his name, right?) backed away from me. I took the opportunity to throw my shortsword at his head with as much force as I could muster.

It landed right through his skull via his nose. I could hear his brain squelch as the blade went through his head. I shuddered on reflex, swallowing back bile. I carefully wrenched the blade from his cranium, trying very hard not to look at the mess of his face. I wiped it on a small rag nearby, then quickly sheathed both swords.

I snatched the key from his belt, tossing it to Aidan. She caught it without looking up from what she was doing.

"Thanks," she said distantly, rooting around in the other man's pockets. I shook my head - she was such a kleptomaniac. Though, I suppose it wasn't stealing if they were dead. Maybe. I wasn't sure on the laws of stealing vs grave robbing vs rightful ownership via death. Aidan probably knew. Or maybe not.

I glanced at her as she straightened herself. We headed downstairs one at a time, blinking to try and get used to the dim light. Aidan muttered in frustration and cast Candlelight, making a small orb of light floating around her head. Instead of a strange, blinding light like in the game, it was softer and seemingly had a wider range.

I blinked at that, then shrugged. Well, at least the mods worked. Technically. I nearly snorted at that out loud but managed to stop myself. I shook my head as Aidan unlocked the door, allowing us to peer in and see the moon sugar and skooma.

I loitered at the door as she entered, stepping lightly. She snatched the note off the table and read it quickly. Aidan hurriedly shoved it into her pocket. I casually bumped her shoulder as we made our way back into the city. She turned to me, lifting a brow in an unasked question. I shrugged in response, widening my eyes with mock innocence.

She rolled her eyes. When we came to Mistveil Keep, I paused at the bottom of the steps. "Go ahead of me," I told her. Aidan frowned at me but continued on anyway.

That left me loitering at the bottom, awkwardly side-eyeing some of the guards. They all meant well, I was sure, but who knew? Maybe one of them was a Sithis worshipper. I hid my grin behind my hand, turning to face the wall. It would take a little while for Aidan to come back out, but less than thirty minutes.

I glanced backward at Honorhall Orphanage and felt my smile drop to a scowl. I felt a fire spark in my chest, rolling through my body. But now - now was not the time. I swallowed back my fury and glowered at the stone wall that half-surrounded the keep.

Aidan came out less than an hour later, but later than I expected her to. I side-eyed her awkwardly, clearing my throat. "Where are we going?" I asked as we began to walk through the city.

"Cragslane Cavern," she replied, brow furrowing. She quickly gained the expression of someone who was thinking rather intensely. Or was constipated, but I doubted that. I snorted out loud, slapping a hand over my mouth and looking as innocent as I could when Aidan snapped her head around to look at me.

She shook her head at me.

* * *

We arrived and were immediately attacked. Naturally, we fought. I became battle-focused, hardly concentrating on seemingly unnecessary details. I walked softly side-by-side with Aidan, our eyes as sharp as our blades.

I threw a dagger at the man, watching detachedly as it sliced through his throat, pinning his body to the wood behind it. He gurgled softly for a moment before the light bled from his eyes. Blood dripped on my hand as I retrieved the dagger, wiping it and sheathing it in the cross draw sheath on my back hip.

Aidan made a shushing motion, blue eyes cutting through the dark. I gave a shallow nod as she crept through the hallway. I followed after her as she got to the turning point. There was the sounds of wolves barking and fighting and people cheering echoing down the hall. I frowned as Aidan pulled out her bow and shot the barkeep and the man next to him in quick succession.

There was a short cry of alarm from the bandit heading up the stairs, alerting them to our presence.

The rest of the battle was messy and bloody, resulting in several dead bodies. Aidan picked over the corpses and I let my intense, near-emotionless state fade slowly. By the time I came fully back to myself, Aidan had unlocked the doors. I blinked and looked around, shaking my head.

I wasn't sure if the battle-focusing thing was just me, or because I was in a place that worked pretty much completely different than Earth, or because I hadn't really fought until a year ago; there were so many variables. Too many. I'd have to find someone much more knowledgeable than I, but I doubted I would find someone like me.

My mind veered into dark, dangerous territory. The territory of the soul cairn, Sovngarde, and Daedric Princes. Luckily, Aidan tugged on my arm, pulling me along. She muttered something about me and idiotic friends.

I felt my chest warm at the thought of her thinking me as a friend.

* * *

 

Before long, we returned to Riften. We had cleaned our clothes and weapons as well as we were able. Thus, we arrived at the Jarl's court with blood stains on our armor. Not that anyone really looked or cared. A few eyed us strangely but continued on their business.

This time, I headed in with Aidan. I, again, tuned out the conversation and fiddled with my belt buckle. I'd already memorized the keep, both from the game and from actually being in it. I was startled out of my daze when the Jarl (/Laila Law-Giver,/ something in my head reminded me) said my name.

"Quinn White," she said, voice calm and almost serene. I shifted my weight from one foot to the next, rubbing my thigh. "I extend the offer of thaneship to you," I hesitated, gnawing on my lip.

"No," I finally said. "Aidan did most of the work. I just supported her," I saw her brow quirk at my strange wording, then hurried on. "I don't deserve to be a thane just yet," I finished awkwardly, seeing Aidan's shoulders lower out of the corner of my eye in a silent sigh. I flashed the Jarl and awkward smile and tried my best to blend into the background.

She eventually gave me a nod and let us out. I breathed a sigh of relief as Aidan was handed the key to Honeyside the Sword of Riften, which glimmered faintly. She must have already proven her worth. We then scurried out, moving to look at Honeyside.

The house was empty sans for a few chairs and a table. Aidan would have to buy furniture later. She smiled briefly at me and I grinned back.

* * *

 

Two days and many trips to ferry furniture to Honeyside later, Aidan and I found ourselves actually relaxing. The new housecarl, Iona, had arrived on the first day, bright-eyed. She watched me warily, all but worshiping the ground Aidan walked on. It was a little strange, to be honest, but Aidan typically left Iona in charge of the house, trying to make her feel important.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, personally sewn on by me, as we walked down to the market. We were wearing our casual clothes - at least, as casual as they could get. Pants, boots, simple shirts. We both wore a dagger at the least and Aidan had her magic as a weapon.

We passed by a familiar stall before someone tapped Aidan on the shoulder. We both stiffened in unison and I watched Aidan slowly turn in the corner of my eye. I moved forward half a foot as Aidan spoke to the man.

"I'm afraid my wealth is nothing of your business," she said stiffly. I imagined her eyes piercing his, seeming to peer into his soul.

"I'm afraid it is," Brynjolf chuckled, raising his hands in a placating manner as I pivoted. I narrowed my eyes, watching him warily. Though I knew him and what he did, I didn't trust him. Not yet, anyway.

"I need your help," he finally told Aidan firmly. "Your friend can help as well if need be," I lifted one brow, then shrugged at Aidan when she glanced over at me. Then, she nodded to Brynjolf.

He smiled as he told us the plan. We scurried off, me as a lookout, casually sitting on the stone fence. Brynjolf called everyone over, then began to shamelessly advertise his wares. I smirked slightly as I heard the telltale clicking of the locks behind me. She was a fast worker.

Aidan handed me the ring, allowing me to slip over behind Brand-Shei. I eased the jewelry into his pocket and danced lightly away as he responded scathingly to Brynjolf. A minute later, Brynjolf dismissed everyone.

"So I assume your group is in trouble?" Aidan murmured when we approached him. I crossed my arms tightly, wondering why I was so on edge.

Brynjolf nodded. "Aye. We've hit a bit of bad luck, so to speak," I bit my lip, almost snorting. Bad luck was a bit of an understatement. I let the conversation fade around me as I hummed softly under my breath. I was abruptly jerked out of it as Aidan nudged my ribs.

"What's it?" I mumbled, shaking my head. She rolled my eyes and tried to tug on my hair. I stood on my toes, grinning down at her. She was only five foot five, while I was five foot eight.

"Let's just go," she sighed, pulling on my arm instead. First, we headed to Honeyside, putting on our armor and weapons. Iona was in the garden, having slipped off to nurture the sprouts.

Soon, however, we left and clambered down the stairs to the canal and slipped inside the Ratway.

The Ratway was dark and musty, smelling faintly like rotting meat and algae. I shuddered as we snuck down the hallway. Remembering that there were two men at the end, I picked up the axe on our way down.

As soon as Aidan mimed slitting a throat and throwing something, I shoved the closer man down toward the ground. I threw the axe at the other, watching it sail into his ribs. It made a crunching noise, blood splattering on the floor and wall near him as he went down. The man underneath me made a choking sound, letting out a whine as I yanked him up.

Aidan swiftly slit his throat. I hurriedly dropped the body as she moved to pick up a coin purse near the wall. She had a thoughtful look on her face, then shoved it in her pocket. I rolled my eyes at the back of her head.

I watched her peer over the edge into the dark room. She jumped down, then I followed her. I made a gesture in the dim light toward the left. She observed the door, then shook her head and moved to the right. I let out a silent sigh and simply moved to follow her.

We fought a handful of skeevers, slicing through them with ease. Then, we met with a rather insane man who kept punching at us. I ducked and wove around his attacks, providing a distraction for Aidan to shoot his head with an arrow.

Blood splattered on my face, narrowly avoiding my eye. I retreated, wiping at my face carefully. I heard the man's body drop with a heavy thud. Once I'd cleaned my face well enough, I widened my eyes, as if it were going to help me see better in the dark.

Aidan moved up the stairs and hurriedly stopped at the top, nearly making me fall over. I abruptly remembered the person at the top, just outside the door to the Ragged Flagon. I winced and backed up a step or two, allowing Aidan to throw her dagger at the lowlife - considering their name was literally Lowlife in the game.

There was a squelching noise as it hit its mark. I rushed ahead of Aidan, wincing as the body hit the floor with a wet thunk. I pulled the knife from the woman's face and wiped it on my pants. I handed it back to Aidan, who grimaced. I gave her a long look. She shook her head slightly and moved to open the door.

We stepped inside the Flagon, eyes bright and wary. I watched the thieves from the shadows as Aidan approached Brynjolf. I watched her as she greeted him, smiling sincerely for the first time in a long time. I was not jealous of her as she accepted her quest from him; I couldn't be. Not anymore.

I was her shadow, a protective figure in the background; no more, no less. The Dragonborn had to live, after all. Perhaps I was becoming cynical, but it was true at the least.

The Dragonborn needed to live. If she wasn't going to save the world from Alduin, who would?


	6. Chapter 6

I shifted in my new armor, dark eyes sharp and watchful. Somehow, I'd managed to wrangle a spot in the Thieves' Guild. Aidan was still Brynjolf's protege, of course. I was just her hanger-on, so to say.

It had been a week since we joined and Aidan and I had split up. It wasn't the most horrific thing that had ever happened. She'd simply taught me how to stand on my own, so I did. I was proud of myself when I didn't have a panic attack when she left me by myself.

I watched my mark walk leisurely down the street. The biting cold wind swept past me through the streets. I took a deep breath and fell in line behind him, letting my feet fall lightly and silently. I moved closer to him, barely breathing. I carefully and swiftly pulled a small ring out of a pouch on his belt, then backed away quickly. I examined it with a critical eye before nodding.

This was the ring I needed. I moved swiftly in the streets of Windhelm, heading toward the gates. I slowed as I spotted them, but did not relax. Not yet.

I helped a guard push open the heavy gate for me to leave. I resisted waving goodbye and practically skipped down the bridge. By the time the man had discovered his ring was missing, I would be long gone.

From Windhelm, Riften was nearly two days' travel. In reality, Skyrim was much bigger than it seemed. It had likely been shrunk smaller to fit in the game. Here, the days were about twenty-four hours long, just like Earth's. I suppose I was lucky; I was ferocious and determined enough to end up a warrior. Others probably wouldn't have been, unless forced or had something to protect.

I meandered to the stables, where I had put my horse. He was a gray palomino from Riften. I'd given him the name of Duster. I didn't know why - it seemed fitting, I suppose.

I rubbed his neck under his mane and smiled when he nickered at me. I mounted, still somewhat awkward. Aiden and I had never really used horses, walking and running instead. My legs twinged in pain at the reminder and I winced.

I gently nudged Duster's side, having him move. He responded easily, trotting along the road. I let him take us along, swaying to the beat of his hooves.

* * *

Four days later, during my downtime, I was approached by Aidan. I glanced up at her, quirking my eyebrow. "Anything I can do to help you?"

Aidan smiled - actually smiled! - at me. "Well, Delvin gave me a bedlam job," she paused, obviously hesitating. "Which I haven't done before. I think I might need your help," She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, smiling at me.

"Sure," I said brightly. "Where is it?"

"Whiterun," she replied simply. I grinned and closed my book, then leaped from my seat.

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

It took some time, and it was overly tedious, but we got all five hundred Septims worth of stolen goods.

I refused to just call the coins gold; I'd admit that Oblivion's ending had made me cry. Poor Martin - he hadn't deserved that.

But anyway, I'm getting off track.

Aidan and I were wandering past the Gildergreen when she abruptly changed paths, nearly knocking me down. I stumbled back, wincing as my shoulder twisted awkwardly, if slightly.

I hurried to right myself, watching Aidan with my eyes. She had all but ran me over to talk... to a little girl. I winced again, this time remembering who this was.

Lucia.

When I was still playing the game, game-Aidan had adopted Lucia. Her and Blaise had lived in Lakeview manor, with a handful of staff. If everything in the game was coming to pass, I really needed to get my shit together.

I watched them chat and then the girl's eyes widened with joy. I smiled slightly as the girl grabbed Aidan's hand. The Breton looked bemused as the girl, who was maybe nine or ten, began bouncing up and down excitedly.

Aidan pulled her new daughter over to me, blue eyes shining. "This is Lucia," she said. "Lucia, meet my friend Quinn,"

"Hi mister Quinn," the girl said shyly from behind Aidan. Aidan rose her brow at me and I shrugged. I didn't really care what people called me - that wasn't what I'd be remembered for.

"Nice to meet you, Lucia," I said, crouching slightly. "Can I call you Lucy?" Lucia gave me a considering look, then nodded.

"Let's go home," Aidan interjected softly. I stood quickly and brushed off my pants. "We live in Riften, Lucia..." her voice faded as the duo began walking off in the distance. I shook myself out of the stupor I was in and hurried after them.

* * *

 

The trip back seemed to be a painfully slow crawl. I put Lucia's brown hair into a little ponytail that she hung over her shoulder. Aidan bought her some new clothes, including a pair of pants and traveling clothes. Being in a dress wasn't exactly the best way to travel, after all.

We arrived after three days. Aidan went to the Ragged Flagon to tell Delvin about our success. I brought Lucia to Honeyside. I smiled at Iona and let the girl out from behind me.

"Iona, this is Lucia," I chirped. "Lucia, this is Iona, your mother's housecarl," She looked up at the housecarl, who kneeled.

"Hello, Lucia," Iona greeted, glancing up at me briefly. "Can you come with me? I'll show you your room," Lucia snuck a look at me. I nodded subtly.

"Okay," she said, slipping over to Iona. "Bye-bye mister Quinn!" She chirped, waving to me as I turned and began to walk away. I smiled slightly, running a hand through my hair.

I'd come a long way from home, but my future seemed brighter than ever.

* * *

Aidan and I found ourselves traveling together once again. She'd said goodbye to Lucia and now we were about a day out. We were near Autumnwatch Tower, which we had cleared out about a week before. But something had changed - the wind was different.

Aidan tugged on my arm, leading us through the woods toward the tower. The two of us passed a dragon burial site, which was now empty. Once we arrived, we crouched in the foliage with bated breath, waiting for something. What, I wasn't sure of.

Then, I knew. The dragon's roar echoed through the forest. I felt a shiver slide through me and Aidan stood. Her eyes were cold and sharp as she unsheathed her blade. Fire came to her left hand and she barreled through the woods. I inhaled sharply and wondered if that was how everyone saw her. An indestructible, immovable person of legend.

I shook my head and hurried to join her. I had upgraded from a shortsword and a normal sword to two regular steel swords, now ready to fight duel weapons. I unsheathed them and leaped into the fray.

The dragon stayed on the ground for over half the time, which surprised me. It only lifted off the ground to change position or to retreat. That allowed Aidan and I to attack it better, but also created a vulnerability for us.

The beast blew fire at us, /Yol Toor Shul/ hidden within its breath. We weaved between the flame, receiving and giving blows. I had gotten a small burn on my hand and arm, though it was minor. I ripped off my bracer, wincing at the dark skin that was slowly reddening.

I retreated and held it, gently pouring a healing potion on it. Apparently, you didn't just drink potions - you could apply them directly outside the body. It was nice.

I quickly sheathed my weapons, picking up Aidan's bow off the ground. I found the quiver she'd discarded and picked up an arrow. I pulled back one of the arrows and let it fly. I became support to Aidan once again, watching the dragon as it took to the sky.

It dropped low to the ground, fire exploding from its mouth. I flung myself out of the way, dread a yawning pit in my chest. I slammed into the earth, my vision whiting out for a few moments. When I could see again, the dragon was laying on the ground. Aidan offered her hand to me, face dirty and sweaty.

I took it, letting her haul me up. I groaned and rubbed my shoulder, wincing in agony. I helped her pick up her arrows, then I scooped up her bow again and gave it back to her. She accepted it gratefully.

Then we approached the dragon's corpse for a closer look. It wasn't until Aidan started inspecting it for anything that something changed.

The dragon's skin began to shimmer. It pulled off of the body, twisting into light and sound made material. Aidan scrambled back, eyes wide with shock. I swallowed and stood by her, waiting.

The soul shot toward Aidan, slamming into her chest. Only it didn't. It seemed to pour over her, seeping into her flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth parted slightly and she seemed to glow faintly. When it was done, she opened her eyes widely and looked to me.

I shrugged and managed a smile.

"What was that?" Aidan whispered, her voice full of awe and wonder. I frowned and rubbed my chin, trying to appear thoughtful.

Then, the overcast sky seemed to rumble. The ground beneath us quaked as well. I knew what was happening.

The voices were deep and thunderous, echoing across all of Skyrim. Maybe even in the nearby provinces as well.

"DOH VAH KIIN!"

"Well," I mused aloud. "I think you have your answer," She whirled around as if focusing on where it came from. I stifled a giggle. It had been a favorite fan theory that the Dragonborn was called by their name the same way as other dragons. I was fairly certain it was supported by the game, but I wasn't sure.

"It came from that way," Aidan replied, pointing west. Toward Ivarstead and the Throat of the World. "Let's go,"

She began marching off with such conviction I nearly didn't stop her. "Wait!" I called, reaching out to her. "Shouldn't we rest first?"

She paused, a frown marring her face. Then, she sighed, half in frustration and half in impatience. "Fine," the Breton muttered. "I suppose you're right,"

I beamed at her as we meandered down the hill to make a campsite.

* * *

Later that night, I found myself falling asleep quickly. It was rather strange, as I was prone to tossing and turning hours before sleeping.

But then as I opened my eyes, I realized I was dreaming. I was quick to recognize dreams and was more or less a lucid dreamer. Though, I typically let them run their course instead of meddling with them. I had not dreamed anything pleasant since I'd been dropped into Skyrim.

I stood and brushed myself off. I was dressed in clothes from home - sweatpants, a shirt, some flip-flops. I was somewhere I didn't recognize; a dark, misty maze. A torch was on the left wall, which I quickly took. No need to wander around with no light.

I walked around in the maze for what seemed like centuries before I heard something. Or rather, someone singing.

"Oh, along us for all  
Of the big and the small  
Well, the taller they stand  
Well, the harder they fall,"

I sped walked down the hallways, listening hard for the source. It sounded feminine but could be anyone, really. It was vague - too vague.

"We live for today but we die for the next  
with blood in our veins and the air in our chest  
Oh, we step into war with our hearts on the line  
Dirt on our boots, it shakes free over time,"

I frowned as I stepped into a large room. I stopped, knowing this room was the one who held the singer. I didn't know how I knew; I just did.

"The music, it fades, the violence slows  
The darkness, it rises, as the sun goes,"

The voice tapered off as I began moving into the room, searching for the mysterious singer. I found no one, even as I tried humming along to the song. I knew it and recognized it, but my singing voice was not good what so ever.

I sighed after a time, then continued on the song. Hesitantly, at first, but I got stronger as I went on.

Eventually, the voice joined in with me, laughing as we stopped. I felt a feather-soft hand on my wrist, but no one was there. I shuddered as a cold wind fluttered past me.

"Thank you," it whispered into my ear, now obviously a child. "Wake up,"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Wake up." The voice grew flat and cold and my ribs began to squeeze. "Wake up! Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. Wind ripped at my hair and clothes. "WAKE UP, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE."

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat. I rubbed at my eyes, shuddering in my bedroll. I looked around, noticing Aidan had fallen asleep sitting up. I shook my head and sat up as well, running a hand through my hair. It felt like I had slept for no more than an hour.

I quickly categorized my dream as a dream turned nightmare, likely brought on by the stress of being in Skyrim and the events of the game starting. I had remembered my home in the first time in a long time. But it didn't feel like home anymore; my home was with Aidan and Skyrim now.

I sighed heavily, trying not to wake up Aidan. I stood and laid her down on the ground.

I watched over her, looking at how peaceful her face was. I rubbed my face, letting a smile grow across it. Home wasn't Earth anymore. Home wasn't the United States anymore. Home was Aidan and Riften and Skyrim.

Maybe I'd make my own legend here. Perhaps that was why I was brought to Nirn. There was no Quinn White in Skyrim, after all. But... but there was a Dragonborn. They were the Last - to defeat Alduin, Lord Harkon, Miraak, amongst others.

I was likely going to remain in obscurity, just like most others in these games. But Aidan... Aidan wasn't going to be. I knew I had to help her, whatever the cost would be.

Even at my own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the canonical Skyrim events will be unfolding. With a little twist, of course.
> 
> Lyrics are from Honor for All by Jon Licht.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo, get ready for some Graybeards! and some other stuff too

My swift gait eased into a walk as we entered Ivarstead. Here, I knew I was safe. Well, marginally safe. Skyrim was chock full of crazy creatures; no one was completely safe no matter where they were.

I glanced over at Aidan, who had an odd expression on her face. I bumped her shoulder with mine, prompting her to look at me. I smiled at her, silently offering moral support. Hesitantly, she offered a smile back. Well, a grimace, anyway.

I looked up at the mountain, stomach dropping to my toes at its height. It was both larger and smaller than I'd ever expected it to be - larger than it'd been in the game, smaller than I anticipated. It had been the first time I'd actually looked at it. Previously, it was just another mountain to me.

Now, I could see why they called it the throat of the world. I felt Aidan gently tug on my arm and quickly looked at her. She raised a brow and I shrugged, then yawned.

She shook her head in amusement. Thus, we continued on. She paused to talk to Klimmek, taking his pack and slinging it over her shoulder. I observed just past the stream with the eyes of a hawk.

There were no enemies I could see, but my danger compass was going haywire. Of course, it was likely due to the fact I knew what kind of creatures were on the mountain. I shivered slightly and rubbed the back of my neck, swallowing hard.

Aidan caught up with me and we crossed the river, eyes watchful and ever diligent. We started walking up the 7,000 Steps, careful not to slip and fall to our deaths.

Our first encounter was with the wolves. Aidan was able to kill them faster than I was able to move, ripping her sword from its sheath and flame spraying from her hands. The animals snarled and whined as they died, the scent of burning hair and flesh scenting the air.

I felt my nose wrinkle as I passed the corpses, trying not to gag on the smell. Still, we went on.

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful; a few wolves here and there, a couple of pilgrims, and that was it. We came to a familiar turn in the road when my heart dropped to my stomach. I silently swore, stiffening. My eyes began to scan the landscape on reflex and then I saw it.

The frost troll was hulking as it stood atop the outcropping. As it began to roar, I yanked Aidan back. Fear curled in my chest as I swallowed. She glanced at me momentarily, a sense of understanding snapping through my chest. She tossed her cloak back, which I hurried to follow her example.

I let her go as the troll jumped down, pulling out my blades. Aidan did the same, fire curling around her fingers, eyes as sharp as ice. We danced around the large creatures, trading spots, giving blows. It was almost fun.

The troll turned abruptly to face Aidan, throwing its arm to toss her. Aidan's eyes widened in surprise as it came toward her like a speeding bullet. I saw this, time slowing down for a moment. My body seemed to be moving in molasses as the arm hit her, sending her flying. She hit the wall of the cliff, fell, and was silent.

Time restored itself. Anger spilled through my veins like hot oil, ripping through my shock and pain. I screamed, leaping up onto its back. I stabbed it through the neck, again and again. Blood poured from the wound, staining everything it touched.

The troll shrieked in agony as it began to fall to the ground, taking me with it. It laid face-down in the snow, blood gurgling. I saw the light fade from its spider-like eyes, but all I could feel was cold.

Quickly, I stood, turning to Aidan. I sprinted over to her, nearly tripping over the snow. Terror snapped in my chest like a couple of fire crackers going off. I swallowed as I fell to my knees beside her. Her breathing was shallow, pulse faint but there, skin paler than it had ever been.

I fumbled with my bag, pulling out the first healing potion I found. I quickly moved Aidan's head, maneuvering her so I could make her drink without choking her. I carefully uncorked the bottle, letting the shimmery liquid drip past her lips until it was empty. I tossed the bottle over my shoulder, hearing it thump hollowly against the snow.

Her face twitched and her throat convulsed as she gulped it down. Within minutes, color returned to her face, followed by her pulse and breathing evening out. Later, her eyes fluttered open and I smiled down at her, relief spreading through me. I grabbed Aidan's cloak, which had fallen nearby, and wrapped it around her.

"Wha' happen'd?" Aidan mumbled, struggled to sit up. I helped her, keeping her steady.

"The troll threw you," I replied, keeping my voice carefully controlled. "Can you walk?"

She shrugged and made a wishy-washy gesture, which I realized she must've picked up from me. I retrieved her sword, sheathed it, and helped her stand. I put her arm over my shoulders, helping her shuffle through the snow. I slowed down to pick up my own cloak, pulling it back over my shoulders. Then, we continued on.

Our breath began to puff out in white clouds the higher we climbed. Aidan downed another potion halfway to the top, wincing as she sat on a rock. Soon, however, she was able to walk on her own, if in pain. My fingers and toes numbed easily, regardless if I rubbed them or wrapped them in my cloak.

I managed to make her drink another potion, despite her protests ("It's a waste of resources!"). By the time we could see High Hrothgar, she was no longer cringed with every step.

When I saw the temple for the first time, an odd feeling filled me. A strange mix of hesitance, anticipation, and glee - I couldn't tell why I felt it. Maybe because I was finally involved in something that was important - the world laid in the balance, after all.

Aidan followed me up the first set of steps, placed Klimmek's bag in the chest, and went up into the monastery. She glanced back at me, apprehension in her eyes. I smiled at her, padding softly up the stairs after her. Relief chased the uneasiness back, slumping her shoulders.

"If anything goes wrong," I murmured gently as she began to push the door open. "I'm here," She nodded ever so slightly, eyes shifting from relieved to piercing and dangerous. We walked into the building side-by-side, observing the room with wary eyes.

The monastery smelled like sage smoke and petrichor. As I moved into the first room, an odd, heavy feeling began to press gently on me, like a watchful parent. The room seemed foggy, almost obscuring my vision while allowing us to see, which was an odd combination.

A figure appeared in the fog and my hand went instinctively to the handle of my sword. Arngeir's face became clear as he approached, making me relax. I knew that he was a reasonably nice man and had no intentions of harming anyone. As far as my knowledge went, anyway.

"Who are you?" Aidan asked, voice polite. "What is this place?" I fell back as they began to converse, spotting three other figures appearing out of the foggy smoke. I watched them warily as they spoke in hushed voices. I eyed her shift backward, her face twisting.

Then, Aidan opened her mouth and Spoke. The air... shifted, seeming to rupture the air, rattling the sound barrier. The fog cleared for a moment, revealing the other Graybeards. I jumped as Arngeir stumbled back a bit. When he righted himself, he had a small smile on his face.

"We are the Graybeards, followers of the Way of the Voice," he told her, making his voice louder to the point I could hear him. "You stand in High Hrothgar, on the slopes of Kynareth's sacred mountain,"

I backed up so I could lean on a wall to watch. Their conversation continued on as it had in the game - as well as I could remember, at least. I didn't have a perfect memory, and I hadn't played Skyrim for months even before my unexpected trip. I futilely attempted to warm myself again before taking my cloak off and folding it.

I held it close to my chest as I watched them talk - Ro was quickly carved into the floor. I saw Aidan shiver as something poured from the ground, shifting the air. The Greybeard in front of her, who I couldn't remember the name of, murmured the Word quietly. Again, the silvery flame flowed toward her.

I looked at the floor as they began to train her, shifting away slightly. In the end, I was back to watching them, bored out of my mind. Within thirty minutes, they were done and heading outside. Arngeir glanced back at me and I smiled at him, putting on my most innocent expression.

I wasn't going to touch anything, honestly. I had no death wish. Instead, I sat down on the floor and pondered on what I could do next. I could try to stick with Aidan; go to the College; try to find any other way to get back home.

I jolted out of my musing with a sudden realization. Earth wasn't home anymore; I couldn't remember my family's faces, didn't feel homesick anymore, didn't remember my friends' voices. I couldn't remember the tastes of most foods or the names of all fifty states. I looked into my lap, swallowing.

Earth wasn't home - Skyrim was. I'd made friends here - with Aidan and the Guild and a handful of other people. True, I no longer had any family, but that might change, however unlikely it was. But Skyrim was home, with all its dragons and icy winds.

I took a deep breath, stood, and dusted myself off. I heard the back door open, then close after several moments. Several pairs of footsteps echoed in the large, mostly empty room. Aidan came around to find me in front of the obelisk closest to the door.

I smiled and waved at her, standing up. She approached, her eyes sharp and shoulders carrying an unfamiliar tension. I felt my smile drop and I straightened my back reflexively.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my thigh. Aidan sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Get ready to travel far," she replied grimly. "We're heading to Ustengrav to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller,"

For a moment, I stared at her blankly. Then it clicked and I grinned madly at her. "Well," I chirped. "We shouldn't wait, then!"

* * *

We traveled fairly quickly, trying not to push our horses. We had stopped by Riften, taking care of some business before heading onward. Aidan had visited Honeyside, giving Lucia a doll and saying farewell to Iona. I, on the other hand, headed down to the Ragged Flagon.

Vex glanced up at me, frown pulling at her lips. "What is it?" She snapped waspishly, as usual. I smiled at her, shifting on my ankles.

"I'm here for a burglary job," I said brightly, putting my hands behind my back. The blonde's face turned considering and she pulled herself from the boxes she was leaning against.

"Alright," Vex began, a light sigh in her voice. "Bryling in Solitude needs to be taught a... lesson. There's an urn, made of pure gold," she grinned at me. "Make sure it disappears and come back,"

I felt my face shift from a warm, easy smile to a smirk - smug, cold, I couldn't tell. "Thanks, Vex," I replied. "I'll make sure it's done,"

She gave me a nod and returned to glaring at everyone passing by. I spun around on one heel and began walking to the cistern, nearly running face-first into Rune's chest.

"Sorry!" I exploded, leaning so far away from him I nearly fell over. He chuckled and let me straighten myself.

"It's alright, Quinn," he replied kindly. Then, Rune hesitated. "Say, I've never heard anyone with your accent before. Where are you from?"

Panic seized me for a moment. "Er... Very far from Skyrim," I said awkwardly. "My parents had weird accents too. I guess I got that from them,"

He raised his eyebrow but shrugged. "Alright, then. Sorry if that seemed intrusive,"

"Hardly," I snorted. "I'll get out of your way, then," I slipped between him and the wall, pulling the door open and moving into the cistern. I meandered through the dank, faintly urine-scented room to the ladder and climbed up.

It was surprisingly easy to do anything I wanted and extremely tempting as well.

I didn't look back as I opened the door to the graveyard.

* * *

We traveled northward for two days until we came to Windhelm. There, we turned west and rode for half a day until we came to a fork in the road. It was arduous, with all of us aching from riding so long.

The landscape was both monotone and new, bright and dull. We passed through the border to Whiterun Hold. It was the sixth day when we began to pass several fields. Skyrim was easily thrice the size it'd been in the game. It was harder to travel, but everything was larger in general. Cities, farms, and so on. But I digress.

Aidan and I eventually came to the farmhouse. On the road was a cart with a broken wheel, a horse, and a very familiar jester dressed in black and red. I pulled to a stop, Aidan following me in surprise.

"What is it?" She murmured, eyes scanning the horizon. I shook my head slightly, gesturing to Cicero with one hand. She gave me a considering, worried look, then shrugged.

"I'll catch up," I told her, voice solemn. The Breton nodded and gently pressed the sides of her horse to make the mare begin moving. I dismounted, wasting no time to walk over to him.

Cicero was mumbling under his breath, looking more frustrated than the game had shown him. When he heard me, he looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked kindly, crossing my arms.

"My poor, poor mother is stuck!" He replied, voice woeful. "Unmoving. At rest, but too still. I asked the farmer Loreius to fix the wheel, but he denied! If you could convince him to help, I'll pay you!"

I smiled. "Of course I'll do it! I'd help anyone needing to bury their mother!" I waved at him and practically bounced up the stairs. I found Loreius leaning against the railing on his porch, taking a break in the warm sun.

"Say," I began. "Could you help the jester down the road? He's needing his cart wheel fixed,"

The farmer looked at me and scowled. "He's asked me already. Five damn times, in fact," I widened my eyes and tried to look as miserable as I could. Loreius's expression wavered.

"Please?" I asked, voice wobbly with crocodile tears. "Pretty please, oh Loreius? He's an innocent man,"

"No," he snapped. "He could be carrying anything at all in that coffin! Skooma, weapons, war contrabands, who knows?" I sighed, letting my face fall.

"He's not done anything wrong!" I burst, a feeling of abrupt anger erupting in my chest. "Please, sir, just fix the cart for him. I'll even pay you,"

Loreius wilted. "I - oh, fine, I'll do it," he grumbled. "No need to pay me, however. I'll see if the jester will," I smiled widely and spun around. I ran back toward Cicero, waving wildly as I approached.

"He'll fix the cart!" I chirped. "You don't have to give me gold, by the way," I told Cicero as his mouth opened. His mouth silently closed and he pouted slightly. I grinned. "Keep it! Make sure to get a fine burial for your dearest mother,"

With that, I mounted the horse, wave farewell to the jester, and chased after Aidan, who was a good thirty minutes ahead.

"What was that?" She mused aloud as I caught up to her. I smiled widely, eyes twinkling. Aidan glanced over at me, shaking her head.

"Oh, just helping a friend with his mother," I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know the dialoguE ISN'T THE EXACT SAME BUT DAMN IT I HAVE TO REPLAY THE GAME OK


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally done! After 3000 damn words.

Eight days in, we stopped to resupply at Whiterun, then continued. The landscape shifted from windswept plains to snowy hills fairly quickly. There were only a few bandits and some wildlife to contend with and the both of us were getting fairly bored. We alternated between sparring (with words, magic, and weapons) whenever we had time to keep our skills sharp and playing games while traveling.

I introduced Aidan to I-Spy and Twenty Questions, which she took to surprisingly quickly. Other times we just talked, subjects ranging from the afterlife to magic to past events and recalling funny moments in our lives. Apparently, she had once burned off her eyebrows when she was thirteen. In return, I told her about the time I accidentally whacked my friend in the crotch at his birthday party.

The journey ended surprisingly quickly, faster than I thought it would. We rode into Morthal with ease and I resisted being surprised when no one was banging on the Jarl's door. Then again, nothing happened on the same day.

I watched Aidan dismount on the edge of town, following after her swiftly. I patted Duster's neck and trotted behind Aidan as we began walking to through the swamp.

We passed by a cave on our way there, the path intimately familiar to me. I saw some frostbite spiders off in the distance, chasing after an elk. I shuddered and looked away and walked faster.

Aidan stopped me and dove behind a bush. Slightly confused, I jumped after her. "What is it?" I whispered, trying to see past the bush.

"Someone's already here," she replied grimly, pulling out her bow and silently knocking an arrow. Abruptly, I remembered the bandits in Ustengrav and swore mentally. Why had I forgotten?

I nodded to her and she peered from behind the bush, then let the arrow fly. There was a gross, 'glerk' sort of sound. A panicked shout, then the sound of a blade unsheathing. I peeked around the foliage, seeing the body hit the ground. Aidan had gotten the spellcaster first, which was good. I remembered that they were able to resurrect the dead.

I pulled out one of my blades as quietly as possible. I stood and charged forward. I jumped onto a rock and flung myself half-way across the shallow water. The bandits shouted in panic as I waded forward. They fumbled with their weapons and I grinned to myself. I got to them before they reached me and tore through them like tissue paper.

I ended up getting only a small handful of cuts, their blood dripping from my swords. I glanced backward at Aidan, who was making her way across the water. I wiped off the blood with the spellcaster's robe, then sheathed my blades.

For a moment, we stood in silence, looking at the mound. Then, Aidan shrugged and said, "Well, let's see how badly they've messed everything up," I felt my lip twitch and resisted smiling, however difficult it was. I watched her go ahead of me, scrambling up the side and circling around to get to the stairs.

I followed after her, going over to where the stairs were on the ground first. I climbed up, which was surprisingly easy - there were plenty of hand- and foot-holds. I eyed the corpse just under the stairs, which Aidan had obviously noticed as well. I grimaced slightly, looking away.

"Let's just go inside," I mumbled, walking quickly over to the door. I carefully opened it, wincing as it creaked. We crept inside, Aidan closing the door behind us. I took cautious, silent steps. I kept my eyes wide open for anything.

We snuck down to the large entrance chamber, stilling at the voices of the warlocks. I tiptoed over to the half-wall to listen to their conversation. Aidan took up in the shadows behind the pillar. She quietly took out her bow, but I shook my head.

Their conversation - a distant memory and mostly tuned out anyway - was brief before the fight, recently started, down the hall drew them from the room. I smirked slightly at Aidan, who rolled her eyes. I pulled out one of my swords and crept around the wall towards the reanimated bandits.

Killing them was easy. There were two; neither saw me when I stabbed through one and slit the throat of the other. The fact that their bodies disintegrated helped. Aidan came forward, as light-footed as I was.

We headed down the hall, the sounds of fighting becoming louder. A warlock was dead, laying on the ground with two draugr bodies. Another warlock was fighting two more draugr, along with the two that had gone down to investigate. Aidan and I met eyes in the doorway. She nodded. I smiled.

I took out one of my three daggers, throwing it at one of the warlocks. It sliced into the flesh just above and to the left side of her collarbone. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back, blood spurting around the knife and dripping from the wound. I stood, half-shadowed by the dark corner.

The other fight did not cease, though one warlock looked at the one I'd wounded. He glanced over at me, did a spit-take, and shouted. The draugr he was fighting, however, made quick work of him. Aidan leaped forward, hands blazing with fire.

The other warlock and two draugr were quickly set alight. The warlock began shrieking and the draugr was wailing in its creaky voice. I moved over to the warlock I'd injured and pulled my dagger from her flesh. I gave her a pitying look as she stared up at me in terror. I stabbed her in the chin at an upwards angle, killing her.

The draugr from the next hallway entered, looming with icy blue eyes staring out from the dark. However, Aidan swiftly stabbed it through with her own blade, throwing fire at it soon after. We stood in the room for a moment, Aidan panting. Her eyes were wild with battle as I quickly wiped off my blades. Maybe I was a bit of a clean freak in this world, but no one seemed to bat an eyelash.

I sheathed them, flashing a smile at Aidan. "Should we continue?" I prompted gently. She grinned slightly and nodded. We went on stealthily, eyes wide open for trouble. Once we came to a door I distinctly remembered amidst my fading memory, I quickly pulled Aidan from walking into it.

I heard the telltale thud of the coffin opening and she flashed me a grateful look. She pulled out her bow and silently began to snipe the draugr. I knew she did not need help at that, so I just followed close behind and kept an eye on our six.

Eventually, Aidan ended them all within ten minutes. Five minutes, probably. Less, even.

I shook my head and followed her across the bridge. We maneuvered down the dark, winding hallway. An odd sense of nervousness overcame me as I opened the door to the Ustengrav Depths. I shook my head and pushed forward.

The two of us entered the next corridor, heading down the winding hallway before coming to the actual depths. The draft was cold, making me shiver. Aidan glanced over at me, gesturing for silence. I rolled my eyes. The first tunnel we came to was blocked, though, so we looked for another option. I nudged Aidan's arm when I spotted the hole in the wall, which was rather obvious, but Aidan was looking at the rubble with a considering look on her face.

We walked through the door warily, looking for traps. I tried to make as little noise as possible, practically gliding across the stone floor. Aidan carefully checked the floor trap we came across, which was surprisingly obvious. She looked at me and tilted her head to the left, which I nodded at.

First, though, we moved down the hallway to our left, turning almost right into a draugr. Aidan froze behind me and I quickly took action, shoving the draugr off the edge. I peered down as it fell down into the cavern, making a gross cracking sound. Letting out a soft sigh, I turned back and went back to the pressure plates. I went first, carefully tiptoeing across the left-most plates. Once I crossed, she followed after.

Aidan went first down the hallway, me hot on her heels. We stilled when we heard some more draugr. She listened for a moment, lips tight with concentration. She flashed me a two and I nodded. I pulled out my bow and shuffled quietly forward until I could look into the room. I knocked an arrow, firing at the one in the dining hall.

It fell, an arrow in the back. I felt a smile stretch across my face, then quickly shook my head.

Aidan was quick to follow my example, letting loose an arrow at the second draugr. It must have realized that its ally was dead, because it was all but running across the bridge. Luckily, Aidan's shot was true - landing directly in the draugr's neck. I watched the body fall and land with a nearly comical splatting noise.

Aidan gently tugged on my arm and I looked at her. "Let's go," she said, voice barely a whisper. I nodded jerkily and followed after her up the bridge. We passed back into the blocked tunnel from before. Before long, we came to a small room with sarcophagi.

I vaguely remembered something about levers needing to open the doors. I quickly spotted one, barely visible in the darkness of the room. I crept over to it, carefully stepping over the oil on the floor, pulling it out and twisting it. There was the sound of metal sliding against stone, making me smile.

The sarcophagus next to me popped open, the lid throwing up five feet above the main case. I suddenly became very still, the odd smell of something decaying in an enclosed space filling my nostrils. A draugr stood up and climbed out of its tomb. I felt the slightest shiver of terror slide up my spine, making me swallow.

A moment later, I heard the next coffin open and another draugr step out. I struggled to hold my breath and didn't move. At all. Mentally, I was cursing myself out due to the fact I had somehow forgotten that there were draugr in this damn room.

However, I soon heard something ignite and flame erupted in the room. I was narrowly out of range as the oil lit up, catching up to the two draugr. I relaxed slightly and pulled out my sword faster than I thought was possible.

I cleaved the head clean off of the draugr closest to me, wincing at the heat of the flames. I stood quickly, spotting the other draugr die as the fire died down on the floor. Aidan peered out of the darkness, a torch in hand.

I waved to her slightly, sheathing my sword carefully. "There's another lever," I whispered loudly, gesturing to the door. "Can you try finding it?" She nodded, moving through the room. I meandered toward the door, examining it carefully.

Before long, the second door also slid open. Aidan stepped over to me, allowing me to go first. I moved into the tunnel, a sense of wariness filling me once again. I heard bones rattling ahead of me and Aidan's featherlight footsteps behind me.

I stopped at the entrance to the main room, trying not to move too much in the dark. I spotted at least three skeletons patrolling the left side of the main room and two on the bridge. I remembered something about a skeleton sitting on a throne. I cast my gaze around, frowning slightly. Then I spotted it - a skeleton sitting on a throne on the farthest wall.

I glanced back at Aidan who mouthed "Distract them," to me. I grinned mischievously, slinking down the collapsed stone walkway. I picked up a rock about the size of my fist and flung it towards the throne. It slammed into the ribs of the skeleton, which quickly crumbled.

The other three skeletons looked over at me. One charged at me, axe in hand. I dodged quickly, taking out my dagger and tackling the second skeleton. Its bones cracked between me and the ground.

"Hey!" I hollered to the other two skeletons on the bridge. "Fuckers! Catch me if you can!" Now, I had four skeletons chasing after me as I ran down the ramp to the Word Wall. I stopped near the lake, watching them approach me. I threw my dagger at the closest one, then pulled out another.

I tripped one, making it land and crack apart on the hard ground. Another came at me, making me shove it into the water. The next, I simply grabbed and pulled its head off. The skeletons' bones were surprisingly fragile, making it easy to break and snap.

The one that I'd shoved splashed around in the water behind me. I spun on one foot and smashed in the skeleton's skull with my other foot, wincing when my ankle protested slightly. Well, the cranium was still somewhat hard, requiring three strikes with my heel to crack. Which, I suppose, is technically useful considering one's brain is supposed to be protected by the skull...

I shook my head, glancing up and back as I heard a few rocks shift. I saw Aidan climbing carefully down and I waved to her slightly. I watched her come all the way down, then turn around to face the Wall. There was an odd look in her eyes as she scanned it, landing on the Word I knew was there. Couldn't remember which one, though.

Her eyes fluttered closed as the air began to shimmer. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand. I swallowed. I had never felt anything like this before. Within moments, the shimmering stopped and Aidan opened her eyes.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded to answer my question. I smiled as brightly as I could. "Let's continue then, shall we?"

I went back up first, gathering my daggers as I went. I sheathed them as well, just in case. Didn't want to lose them, after all.

We crossed the bridge when we finished looking around, then came to the puzzle I remembered rather distinctly. When Aidan stepped in front of the first stone, it lit up red with a loud noise and the first door ahead opened. She flinched away in surprise, eyes widening. I was quiet, busying myself with looking at the wall.

I heard the thudding of the stones activating as she moved, then one thudded once as she obviously stopped. "Quinn!" She called to me, making me spin around.

"Yeah?" I replied, rubbing my hands together and interlacing them.

"Could you stand by that first stone over there?" Aidan asked absentmindedly, gesturing towards it. I nodded, scurrying over to it and listening to it as it made the noise.

That was when we heard the draugr.

I quickly snapped to attention, but Aidan was faster. She pulled out her bow, nocked an arrow, and fired it at the draugr. I turned around in the minute she shot, watching it pierce directly through the eye of the undead. I faced Aidan, brows raised. I was impressed - I wasn't able to do that - forehead, mouth, yeah, but the eye? Damn.

"Are you ready?" I inquired, eyeing the corpse as it hung precariously over the edge. Aidan nodded, slinging her bow over her back. I watched her stand next to the stone just ahead of me. Then, she breathed in.

"Wuld," she Shouted, air bending to her will. I could almost see the air around her shifting and coiling around her to carry her forward. A shiver went down my spine as she opened the doors, ending up on the other side in a blink. She waved and pulled something, allowing the doors to open. I gratefully moved forward and quickly walked down the short hallway.

Next was the frostbite spiders. I didn't remember much, except shrieking at the spider and falling flat on my ass, covering my face, and cowering in the corner. An undeterminable amount of time later, Aidan nudged me out of my panic and led me through to the next room, where I had calmed mostly to the point I could actually breathe.

"Fuckin' hate spiders," I grumbled as we walked into the next room. Hopefully, I could overcome the fear, but that didn't seem anytime soon. I jumped when the statues rose out of the water with a rumble, casting wide eyes around the room. I let out a shaky sigh, rubbing my forehead at my own antics.

"Let's.. let's just get this over with," I told Aidan, who was quiet. Almost abnormally so. She dipped her head in a nod, then turned to walk down the pathway. I followed after her hurriedly, feeling an odd sense of calm rushing over me. I took several therapeutic breaths as Aidan pulled a slip of paper from the hand.

She read it briefly, sighed loudly and heavily, then handed the note to me. I scanned the paper.

_Dragonborn--_   
_I need to speak to you. Urgently._   
_Rent the attic room in Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._   
_\--A friend_

I smiled wryly at Aidan. "I guess we're going to Riverwood, then?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I want to visit Solitude first. Don't you have something to do there, too?"

My smile turned sheepish. "Well," I muttered. "Yeah, I suppose. Lead on?"

Aidan nodded firmly. We walked through the next door and down the long, winding corridor that slowly slanted upward before leveling out. She pulled the chain when we came to it, letting the door open. I winced at the sudden light, blinking.

I glanced at the note again, realizing Aidan had never taken it back. A sudden realization tore through me.

I was in Skyrim. Basically the Dragonborn's follower. I wasn't supposed to fucking be here.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 13th today! Sadly, nothing spooky.

Our walk back to Morthal was as uneventful as walks come. We rested in the inn for the night, then packed up and left quickly. It was nearly two weeks after Alduin's return when we departed Morthal. I was nervous, anticipating something that wasn't going to happen terribly soon.

On the other hand, Aidan was as cool as a cucumber. Anything that happened during our trip was dealt with swiftly and easily. Bandits, spiders (shudder), and skeletons all made themselves known at one point or another. One of us ended them all, taking turns.

The fourth dawn after we left Morthal, we came to a familiar stretch of road. I straightened, keeping my eyes wide open for Meeko. If the world was going to follow my modded Skyrim, then the dog would look extremely different than a gray mutt. I heard a bark and a reddish-brown shape hurtling from the brush. Aidan tensed.

The dog stopped before us, looking up at us with amber eyes and panting. I smiled at the familiar sight of his dwemer leg, whirring faintly when he moved. I was glad Meeko Reborn managed to find its way into this version of Skyrim.

Aidan dismounted and cautiously approached Meeko. "I'll wait with the horses," I told her. She glanced back over her shoulder and nodded. The Breton spoke in low tones to the dog before he led her through the woods. A good forty-five minutes passed with them in the forest. I continued to wait.

Soon, however, they returned. Aidan had an odd look in her eye as she looked at the dog. "Want to come with us, Meeko?" She asked him. He barked, making her smile. "I'm assuming that's a yes, then,"

"Let's go," I called over to them. "Meeko's cute, by the way," I watched as Aidan rolled her eyes as she came closer. The smile on her face, though, told another story. I felt a grin cross my face when she mounted her horse.

Then, we rode on.

* * *

 

Less than three days later, we arrived in Dragon Bridge. Aidan looked at the bridge with wide eyes. I merely grinned when she spoke and gestured wildly at it. We rented a room at the inn to sleep for the night. There wasn't much to do in the town, so we left the next day.

We got to Solitude within the day, but it was much longer than just a few hours. It took about eight or nine hours to get to the gates. Security was surprisingly light, which made me slightly suspicious.

The two of us entered Solitude and came to an execution. I blocked out the conversation, barely reading the lips of those on the stage. Eventually, Roggvir was forced to kneel and I averted my gaze as the executioner's axe swung. His head rolled - except it landed in a box. I swallowed forcefully, keeping the image of his death in mind. That could happen to me at any time for any reason.

Aidan tugged on my arm, making me look up. Her blue eyes were full of sympathy. I smiled weakly at her. "Let's go," she mumbled. "We've got things to do, anyway," I nodded, allowing her to lead me away.

* * *

 

Aidan booked us a room at the inn for the night while I scoped out the town. I sketched out a map in charcoal, writing down shadowmarks that I came across and naming any residents I could remember. I had them memorized by now, along with everyone in the Thieves Guild.

I returned to the Winking Skeever, passing by Meeko by the door. He whimpered at me, convincing me to pet him sympathetically. I entered the inn, weaving through tables and sitting down across from Aidan. I slid the map carefully over to her, smiling. Her eyes flicked upward to meet mine. I tilted my head slightly and smiled wider. She turned it over, brows raising in surprise.

"Nicely done," she whispered, voice nearly lost in the chatter of the other patrons. "Tomorrow, you can steal the urn. I'm going to the stables," She slid the room key over to me. I nodded, then paused, considering why Aidan would want to go to the stables. Then, I suddenly remembered as she stood up and walked away.

I sighed and looked out the window. It was nearly sunset. I headed to the bar, bought a small meal for myself, ate, and headed upstairs. I checked the key on the two doors, opening the one on the right. I peeked inside. Two beds, clean, but nothing too fancy.

I nodded to myself as I entered and closed the door behind me. I slung my pack off of my shoulder and ono the floor. I flopped exaggeratedly onto the bed I wanted. It fit me by a few inches, likely made for a six-foot tall man. I, however, was a reasonable five foot eight, making me taller than Aidan's five foot five. Well, roughly five foot five. Wasn't sure of her height.

I got ready for bed, slipping into more loose clothing. I wiggled my toes, sighing as I flopped my head back.

I must have dozed off because I was nudged awake by Aidan maybe an hour later. I blinked lazily up at her, directing my eyes to her new shadow. A boy of maybe eight or seven years, with a head of reddish-brown hair, kind of like Aidan's. I lifted my brows at her.

"This is Blaise," she announced. "I've adopted him," Aidan turned around and bent over, murmuring something in his ear. I shoved myself up to see him better.

"Hi, Miss Quinn," he said, smiling widely. I smiled back, giving him a short, little wave. I smirked internally - he and Lucia were going to have a great time.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, voice conversational. "Can I go back to sleep now, or?" I watched Aidan roll her eyes and nod. I smirked at her and let my upper body fall back down onto the bed.

Between one moment and the next, I fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next day, I went and stole the golden urn from Bryling. It was surprisingly easy - there were no guards nor guard dogs. I withheld my shock as I snuck back out. The urn was fairly small, about the size of both of my hands and fit easily into my bag.

We left less than an hour after I'd gotten the urn. Aidan allowed Blaise to ride with me. Meeko, on the other hand, was able to ride on Aidan's pack.

"I'm going to Riverwood," she told me as we began crossing the bridge in Dragon Bridge. "I want you to take Blaise to Honeyside for me," The kid was dozing away, probably drooling against my back. I nodded.

"I'll do that," I replied softly, as to not wake up Blaise. We separated after crossing the bridge. I turned left while she kept riding ahead. An odd fuzzy feeling, which I usually associated with nervousness, spread through my gut. I inhaled, feeling a slight shudder go through me.

I knew I could do it. Why was I so nervous?

* * *

 

Nearly a week later, we arrived in Riften. Blaise and I were reasonably quiet throughout the trip, though we did talk every once in a while. I had learned a lot about him, including his favorite color (red) and age (eight).

By my estimation, it would have taken Aidan about the same time to get to Riverwood. I knew I'd have to go quickly to catch up to her.

I opened the door, smiling at Iona and Lucia. "Hi, guys," I said cheerily. Iona eyed me warily, still not used to me as it would seem. Lucia, on the other hand, looked up immediately and beamed hugely.

"Quinn!" The girl called, standing up so fast she nearly knocked her seat over. She had stated she had turned ten barely five weeks ago, when we had left for High Hrothgar. I had nearly forgotten.

I gently pulled Blaise out from behind me. He looked around as we stepped inside. "Is this my home now?" The boy asked, wonder in his tone.

"Yes," I replied gently, letting go of his hand. "This is Iona, your guardian when Aidan's not home, and Lucia," I paused, trying to be as dramatic as possible. "Your older sister,"

I practically heard Blaise's eyes widen and watched as Lucia's did as well. I smirked. Iona stood quietly as the two children became rather interested in chatting to each other. She walked over to me, prompting me to raise my brows.

"What is it?" I murmured, crossing my arms. Iona glanced back at the children for a moment before turning back to me.

"When will Aidan return?" The housecarl asked, voice as soft as mine. I frowned.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I'm not sure how long it will take, to be honest," I let out a sigh. "It shouldn't take us longer than six months, but I believe that Aidan will come visit soon,"

I looked over to Blaise and Lucia. "Alright, kiddos," I called, letting my arms fall to my sides. "I have to go catch up to your mother. Be nice to each other,"

"Bye, Quinn," they chorused, then glared at each other. Teasingly, I hoped. I grinned and waved to them, then spun around and headed outside. I walked quickly to the stables, mounted my horse, and began to ride.

* * *

 

It took me less than a week to arrive at Riverwood. I rode halfway through town before dismounting and tying my horse to a pole. I brushed myself off and combed through my hair, then walked in.

The inn was homely, calming and inviting. I spotted Aidan sitting next to the bar, her back to me. Meeko was laying on the ground next to the camp fire. I moved over to her, feet gliding silently over the wood. I sat down on the stool next to her.

"Hiya," I told her, turning my eyes to the man at the bar. Orgnar, if my memory was correct. Addressing him, I said, "Some Blackbriar mead, if you have it," He nodded before rooting around under the bar for a moment.

I paid him when he handed it to me. He moved to sit in the chair over by the large kegs. I took a few sips while Aidan turned to me. "I met with the note's author," she murmured. "A woman named Delphine, who owns this tavern," I nodded. "We're going to Kynesgrove. She's already gone while I waited for you to get here,"

I nodded again, taking a large gulp before putting it down. I moved the bottle away from me and stood. Aidan followed after me. In sync, we moved away from the bar toward the door. I knew that this would be a lot more complicated than I ever bargained for, but I couldn't stop now.

I looked behind us and patted my leg. "Here, boy," I called softly. Meeko sprung to his feet, barking lightly and wagging his tail as he walked over to us. I smiled at him, unable not to.

* * *

 

It took us a week to get to the outskirts of Kynesgrove. Then, everything went haywire from there. We dismounted quickly, rushing over to the woman who was running from something. Meeko loped after us, a growl brewing in his throat.

A dragon roared overhead, blocking whatever she was saying. Eyes wide with terror, she fled away. She was likely going to take shelter in the swamps nearby.

Aidan and I shared a look before hurrying up the hill. Delphine was there, crouched behind a rock. She made a shushing motion to us and gestured. We moved over. Aidan crouched behind Delphine while I took up against the soil. I could mostly blend into the dirt - my armor and skin tone nearly matched it.

I turned my eyes to Alduin, then felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. He was larger - twice as large as he'd been in the game. I nearly felt sick. Aidan would have to fight him. Maybe not soon, but sometime within the year. I glanced over at them. Meeko sat between Aidan and Delphine, his eyes fixed on the dragon before us.

"Sahloknir," Alduin called. "Ziil gro dovah ulse!" There was a beat of silence.

"Slen Tiid Vo!" Alduin finally Shouted. The Thu'um thundered through the air, shifting the soil, and rattling the ground. I futilely grabbed at the dirt, swallowing hard.

A skeleton erupted from the burial mound. Delphine muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Alduin, thuri," Sahloknir rumbled. "Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" Half-remembered research and translations flooded back to me. I remembered this conversation. In English.

Well, mostly. Some of my knowledge was spotty, of course. I couldn't recall everything. The first thing Alduin had said was something about Sahloknir being his greatest ally. Sahloknir, in return, had said something about it being time to revive... something. Realm? Or something. Skin began to collect on the dragon.

I shook my head. Alduin was speaking again. "Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir," Then, he turned piercing eyes to where Aidan crouched. I held my breath, barely inching over to her. Sahloknir had regrown all of his flesh, as it would seem.

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi," The dragon sneered, addressing her directly. If I remembered correctly, he was saying something along the lines of Aidan not knowing what they were talking about. I almost wanted to just punch him directly in his big, red eye. She didn't know, yeah, but she would soon.

Alduin scoffed, moving farther into the air. "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah," The dragon turned to Sahloknir. "Sahloknir, krii daar joorre," I swore softly as Alduin flew away. Krii meant to kill and joorre meant mortals. Shit. I already knew what would happen, but I hadn't remembered who instigated the fight.

"Hey ugly!" I shouted, standing up. "Over here!" At that moment, the dragon gave an imitation of a grin and took off. Aidan, Meeko, and Delphine flung themselves into battle.

Aidan and Delphine pulled out their swords while I got my bow out. The next hour or so was a blur. Exchanging fire, insults, and melee battle. Delphine and Meeko received only a few scratches and burns. Aidan got the worst burns and gouges. I, on the other hand, had about three cuts that would likely scar, as well as a reasonably sized burn mark on my inner right elbow.

Within the aforementioned hour, Sahloknir was dead, shot out of the sky. His Voice, mid-Thu'um died out and became a roar as he shot toward the ground. I grabbed Meeko and flung us out of the way. I didn't see Aidan or Delphine as the dragon crashed, creating a great ditch in the ground.

I petted Meeko, dusting him off as we stood. My knees ached from the hard landing and I winced. Aidan and Delphine appeared as the dust cleared. Delphine was coughing, rubbing her eyes. She muttered something about allergies, then turned to Aidan. I made eye contact with Aidan for a moment.

She tilted her head down toward the town. I nodded, heading swiftly down the hill. Meeko followed me, limping very slightly. I let him sip a health potion, hoping it would help him. Luckily, it did. His limp slowed, then stopped altogether.

Most of the townspeople began to return after a few minutes of silence. I smiled cheerily at them as I tended to my wounds. Soon, life seemed to return to normal. Several came up to me and thanked me, even though I repeatedly said I wasn't the one to land the killing blow.

Soon, Aidan and Delphine returned. The two women split up. Aidan headed over to me while Delphine went into the tavern. Dirt was smeared across all of us and we were covered with a light layer of dust. Aidan drank a health potion.

"Let's," she mumbled. "Let's just get this horn to Arngeir," I smiled wryly at her as she rustled around in her saddlepack, pulling out the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.

The Dragonborn showed it to me. I looked at it, slightly admiring it. It was made of a shiny, silvery metal instead of the lackluster stone from the game. Something seemed to ring from it that was intensely familiar. However, I just couldn't tell what it was. I found myself reaching towards it in some kind of trance. I quickly pulled myself back, eyes wide.

Aidan smiled at me slightly. "I felt the same way when I first saw it," she told me kindly. "Now, shall we go?"

I nodded quickly, mounting. Aidan put the horn away and mounted as well. Soon, we were riding away, Meeko on our heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the other hand, does anyone else watch Markiplier? ...damn.


	10. Chapter 10

I leaned against the door, eyes trained on the monks. Aidan stood in the middle of their circle. Arngeir spoke softly to her for a moment and then Spoke. Their Voices echoed and rumbled the ground beneath me, making me shiver and move away instinctively. Meeko let out a soft whine and hid behind me, pressing against my legs.

It was truly dangerous for me to be here. I had experienced their collective Thu'um several times over, but it was still risky. I wasn't Dovahkiin, after all. But I wanted to stay, in the slimmest chance, something went wrong.

It lasted only a few minutes. Aidan had turned gray and begun to shake with the Voices towards the end. I swallowed as I watched, worry spreading through my body. Then, it stopped.

Arngeir spoke to her in a gentle voice, grabbing her arm when she nearly fell over. I nearly collapsed with relief, closing my eyes and exhaling hard. I opened my eyes again, blinking away the sudden watering of them.

I inhaled breathily, rolling my shoulders and sighing. I straightened myself, digging my hand into Meeko's fur. I watched the two converse for a moment before Aidan broke away. She headed over to me, color returning to her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, voice full of concern. I nodded slowly, petting Meeko carefully. Aidan let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her face. "Well, it's reasonable to assume we can go," The Dragonborn glanced back over her shoulder at the Graybeards, who were now dispersing.

I nodded again. "Sure," I said, then winced. My voice sounded like I'd gargled salt and my throat ached slightly. I didn't know why, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know why. "Let's... uh, let's go," Aidan placed a hand on my back, smiling wryly. Without another word, we went out into the snowy landscape of Skyrim.

* * *

 

We began to do little tasks here and there. We went dungeon delving, retrieved heirlooms, helped those in need. I knew it wouldn't be long until rumors were spreading. In fact, it was barely two days after we'd begun to help others that I heard the rumors.

I sat in the Dead Man's Drink, a hood over my face so, hopefully, no one recognized me. Aidan had business with the Jarl or some such. Knowing her, it was likely something along the lines of the Hearthfire quests.

I glanced up with my eyes, watching everyone carefully before looking down again. I closed my eyes and let their voices wash over me. Insignificant things - this year's harvest, someone kissed someone else, the latest ravings of the town madman - passed over me. One thing, however, stood out like a light in the dark.

"Haven't you heard?" One voice, masculine, began. "The Dragonborn is showing up with their companion,"

"Really?" Another interjected, a skeptical older woman's voice this time. "I say this Dragonborn business is all hogwash,"

"No, it's true!" Another woman, younger and with awe in her voice, said. "Some people say the Dragonborn is a male Khajiit, others say they're a female Nord!"

"No," the first voice replied. "I'm pretty sure the Dragonborn is a Redguard, with a male Breton with them,"

The skeptical voice interrupted again. "Do you mean the two people that are helping others, like all people should do?" She asked rhetorically. "Well, it's a female Breton and a Redguard,"

"A male or female Redguard?" The younger voice asked. I heard cloth shift, like someone was shrugging.

"No idea. Some claim the Redguard is a man, while others say they're a woman. A few even say that this Redguard is third-gender,"

I pulled myself back, opening my eyes. I blinked, seeing Aidan sitting in front of me. I hadn't even realized. "Hi," I murmured. "People seem to be talking about us,"

"Let them talk," Aidan replied, voice barely a whisper. "We have more important things to do,"

I grinned at her. "Of course. What's next on our list?"

Aidan smirked and leaned across the table. "Well, an old man has lost his journal in a cave..."

* * *

  
We approached the cave's location with a fair amount of caution. Runil had said it was home to bears and at least one spriggan, which is why he'd been forced to leave his journal behind. A voice cut through the trees and early morning mist. Meeko followed after us, panting.

"Hello?" A man, probably a Nord from the accent. Aidan and I exchanged looks. I headed forward, shoving through the bushes. "You! Over here!" I scanned the little clearing, spotting the Nord and the cave entrance. "Please! I need help,"

I moved quickly towards him. "Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my voice soft and quiet as I kneeled beside him. He shook his head, grimacing.

I swiftly noticed his hand against his side, trying to stop a wound from bleeding. Rather badly, at that. I winced in sympathy and pity, digging through my bag. Aidan entered the clearing from where I came through. I handed the Nord a healing potion, which he took with his free hand.

I helped him uncork it, as his hands were shaky. Then, I saw the wound for the first time. Three long, deep gouges scored his chest and side, a smaller fourth close to his back. I frowned slightly as they began to shift due to the potion, pulling closed. After a few moments, nothing was left but scars.

He helped himself onto the rock he'd been leaning against, sighing heavily. "I'm Valdr," he told us. I smiled, standing up.

"I'm Quinn," I announced. "This is Aidan," Aidan gave him a curt nod before turning back to survey the area. "What happened to you?"

Valdr shook his head for a moment, then sighed again. "We were tracking a bear back to her lair, me and Ari, and Niels," he shifted, stretching as he moved. "But the damn spriggan ambushed us. I managed to run out," his face fell, eyes saddening. "Ari and Niels... didn't make it,"

I felt an overwhelming amount of pity and sympathy for him. "We can take it from here," I said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go back to Falkreath. We'll catch up,"

Valdr shook his head. "Not yet. I want to bury their bodies first," In return, I nodded. "I'll... I'll just catch my breath out here,"

I let my hand fall to my side, then glanced over at Aidan. She gave me a nearly imperceptible nod. I glanced back at Meeko, who was nuzzling Valdr's hand. "Meeko, stay," I ordered, before turning back to Aidan.

We moved together toward the cave entrance, filing in.

There was a short tunnel before we got to the rest of the cave. I heard a faint buzzing sound which made my stomach drop to my toes. Spriggans. I always hated those shits.

I gently nudged Aidan and made a shushing gesture. She rolled her eyes at me but nodded anyway. I lowered myself into a crouch and moved ahead, peering into the cave.

On the left ledge stood a single spriggan. It was observing the cave with harsh, glowing eyes. I supposed it could be beautiful in some cases, but now wasn't the time.

I felt Aidan move behind me, trying to get a better look. She stilled abruptly. Her hand fell on my shoulder, prompting me to look back at her. "What is it?" I breathed, barely daring to.

She made a single gesture that would look vague to someone else, but I understood. I nodded and turned my eyes back to the spriggan. I carefully pulled my bow from over my shoulder, nocked an arrow, aimed, and fired.

It slammed directly into the center of the spriggan's chest. It let out a horrifying shriek. I bolted out from the tunnel's cover, grinning at it. I saw Aidan, just a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

I kept the spriggan distracted, trying my best not to move it too much. Within minutes, Aidan had climbed up the ledge, any noise covered by my taunts. I saw her looming out of the dark behind the spriggan, sword ready.

I gave one last laugh and leaped backward a foot as Aidan pierced through the chest of the spriggan. There was the sound of wood cracking and liquid sloshing. The spriggan slowly looked down at the sword in its chest.

With an anticlimactic creak, the spriggan slumped over, the light in its body dying. I panted, the grin sliding off of my face. I rubbed the back of my neck, wincing.

Aidan leaped down from the ledge, looking at me with some concern. I shook my head slightly, smiling again. "Let's go," I murmured, running a hand through my hair.

As we progressed through the cave, the more sunlight poured in through the large crack in the ceiling. I abruptly remembered that Moss Mother Cavern was a grove, not a cave, and internally scolded myself.

Soon, we saw the bear. The stench of blood permeated faintly throughout the room. I saw a wound on the bear's back leg and a dark figure on the ground in front of it. I tapped Aidan's shoulder twice and gestured to the bear.

She merely nodded and turned toward the bear. I relocated myself to a high place and nocked an arrow, but didn't draw just yet. Aidan, on the other hand, got ready to confront the bear directly.

She approached it, eyes trained on the beast. I held myself as still as possible, looking down on them. The bear looked up and huffed loudly, as if in warning. Then, after Aidan continued to approach, it hurtled forward.

I drew the arrow stronger than intended, making my shoulder and bicep weep in protest. I winced and fired as Aidan continued to dodge the bear's sweeping paws. The arrow landed deep in the spot between its shoulder and its back, making it howl.

I narrowed my eyes as Aidan suddenly stopped moving. I widened my eyes as I realized what she was going to do and nearly flung myself back. I quickly recovered, pulling back another arrow.

"Fus," she began, the Words building up in her throat. "Ro DAH!" The bear stumbled and skidded back, looking stunned. At that moment, I let my second arrow fly. This time, it landed in the bear's throat.

Aidan's blade sliced through the air. The roar of the bear nearly deafened me before it suddenly went silent. I saw Aidan trying to wrench her sword back from the bear's body. I sighed and made my way down, pulling my bow back over my shoulder.

I moved to investigate the lump, then stopped. I sighed. It was a woman in leather armor - most likely Ari. I heard a wet squelching noise as Aidan finally pulled her weapon free. Her light footsteps came up behind me, then stopped.

"Take her," Aidan said softly. "I'll deal with the rest of them," I gave her a wary look but nodded. I looked at the body as Aidan walked away. I sighed again. I felt her body, picking it up.

The body was still flexible and only slightly cold. Her face was very pale. So, maybe an hour or so since her death, maybe even less than an hour.

I carried the body bridal style as I strode out. Valdr was sitting on the rock still, holding something in his hand. Meeko laid next to him, brown eyes half-lidded. He had a strangely pensive look on his face.

I made my footsteps as loud as possible as I came up next to him. He looked up at me, then stopped. I gently placed the body on the ground and Valdr stood, stumbling to the ground next to the corpse.

"Oh, Ari," he murmured, moving the small reddish braid away from her face. "I'm so sorry," I stepped away, allowing him to mourn. There was a lost expression on his face and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd lost pretty much his two best friends in a horrible accident. It'd be a wonder he didn't go insane.

I sat down on the ground. Meeko stood, making his way over to me. He let out a soft bark, placing his snout under my hand. I smiled wryly and began to pet him. Sighing, I looked up at the sky.

I wondered how long I would live here, how long it would take before I forgot about Earth and my family there. How long it would take for me to decide this was where I truly belonged. I still wanted to go to Earth... but... the feeling was fading.

Aidan was my friend. The Thieves Guild were my friends. If I wanted to stretch it, maybe even the Graybeards and Delphine were my friends, too.

Meeko flopped to the ground, slobbering all over the ground. I chuckled and rubbed his ears. No less than fifteen minutes after that moment, Aidan appeared out of the cavern. She had a few scratches on her face and her hair was tangled with a few twigs. Another body was slung over her shoulder.

She moved forward, placing it next to the one I'd brought out. Valdr stared at the two bodies before beginning to pray. I stood and jogged over to him, followed by Meeko.

"Do you want help?" Aidan offered, voice barely a whisper. Valdr looked up at her and smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No," he replied. "I... I'll do it," The Nord fumbled in his bag, pulling out a dagger. He handed it to Aidan. "Thank you. If it weren't for you two, I would have died," his voice was full of gratitude and awe. "No one would have known about our deaths out here. I have so much to thank you for, but I hope it's enough,"

"I hear gifts given of gratitude are always lucky," I blurted, then slapped a hand over my mouth. I felt my cheeks heat up as both Valdr and Aidan looked at me. Aidan smiled and shook her head teasingly, while Valdr chuckled softly.

"I'll come back to Falkreath after I bury them," he told us softly. "So, perhaps I'll see you there?" Aidan nodded slightly.

"Maybe," she agreed, looking over at me. Meeko let out a soft bark and trotted over to Valdr. Valdr pet our dog, sighing shakily. "Meeko, heel," she called as we began to depart. The dog let out a whine, but followed after us.

I smiled at Valdr one more time before we vanished into the woods.

* * *

 

Aidan looked at the note, frowning slightly. I watched her blue eyes dart down the paper. Her frown turned into a smile and she let out a little laugh.

"Well," she told me and Meeko. "We're going to Riverwood as it would seem,"

"Riverwood?" I echoed before it clicked. "Ah. I see," I interrupted myself. "So, at dawn?"

The Dragonborn nodded her agreement. I smiled. It was finally time the ball started to roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me. Snow. I'm going insane with character aesthetics.
> 
> Can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> http://snowwolf5552.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally wrote 4k words... hope you're happy with it.
> 
> Another thing; I've sorta kinda deleted stories-by-snow on tumblr, and now I'm just at [snowwolf5552](snowwolf5552.tumblr.com). Ask any question you desire.

We arrived in Riverwood with no trouble at all. I was buzzing with excitement the whole trip. On the other hand, Aidan was composed and wary. Meeko just trailed after us, not even getting distracted a little bit.

I petted Meeko as he stopped outside the Sleeping Giant's door. "We'll be back soon," I murmured gently, fondling one of his ears. He let out a low chuffing sound and looked at me with sad eyes. I smiled. "Promise, Meeko,"

I headed inside, following Aidan with my eyes. I watched her greet Delphine and be taken into Delphine's room. Carefully, as stealthily as possible, I followed after them. I caught the bedroom door with my foot and crept inside.

Aidan nodded to me as Delphine opened her wardrobe, then the false back behind it. I grinned back at her, putting my hands behind my back. It was now about a month and a half since Alduin had destroyed Helgen. Aidan's birthday had passed with little notice; considering no one really celebrated birthdays after you turned eighteen in Tamriel apparently and we were traveling that day, I didn't think Aidan would mind too much.

I shook my thoughts away and followed the two women down the stairs. I stood in the corner, observing the room. I only half-listened as they began to speak. This conversation was well-remembered on my end, having experienced it half a dozen times at least.

I cleaned under my nails, kept carefully short, and leaned on a barrel in the corner. I listened to Delphine telling Aidan of her plan and smiled to myself. It was about time we fucked shit up.

"I've even thought of a way to get your friend into the embassy as well," the older woman tacked on, crossing her arms. Curious, I looked up. "Quinn, you could try to pose as Aidan's bodyguard or as her associate," I paused, considering the options.

"Associate?" Aidan offered. I rubbed my chin, staring off into the distance. If I went as a bodyguard, they would likely not let me in, as there was plenty of guard personnel already. Associate; I'd be weaponless except my fists, but I'd likely have a little bit more freedom.

"Associate," I agreed. I turned to Delphine, standing up. "Could you get me a woman's dress?" The woman simply nodded.

"That settles it, then," Delphine announced. "You two will go to Solitude and meet with Malborn. I'll catch up to give you a ride," Aidan and I exchanged a glance before turning back to her and nodding in unison.

Within moments, we were already out of the basement. We ate, fed Meeko, and rested our legs for a while. Then, we left.

* * *

Solitude was only a week and a half's travel from Riverwood. Delphine left a day behind us, according to the plan at least.

We rode there, keeping Meeko alternating between walking and riding on one of the horses with us. He was surprisingly well behaved, barely barking except in cases where he could see wolves off into the horizon. Aidan and I found him rather funny.

We made it there with several hours to spare. The two of us landed in the Winking Skeever, keeping our eyes open for Malborn. Soon enough, we found him.

Before meeting with him, I got all my things ready. My cuirass (leather with a little bit of chainmail) and bracers (also leather, but without chainmail) went into the new bag I'd bought specifically for this purpose. Two simple steel daggers, a few potions of healing, and some other odds and ends I'd find useful. Aidan also got some armor and weapons ready.

We sat on our things for about a day, waiting for Delphine to arrive. Our extra day was spent wandering around and gathering information.

We weren't wearing our armor when we met with him. Aidan's hair was down and I was wearing the loosest, billowiest clothing I owned. I glanced over at Aidan, who had her things wrapped in a large sheet. My bag was held tightly in one of my hands as we made way down the stairs.

The Bosmer glanced up at us and double took, eyes widening slightly. I smiled and waved at him with my free hand. "Hi," I chirped but kept my voice low and slightly husky. "I believe we have a mutual friend?"

He gave us a once over. Then, he nodded, slight confusion in his eyes. "Alright. So she sent you two..." he muttered, trailing off. "Well, give me what you want me to hold for you and you can go on your way,"

We nodded in unison and handed him our things. Malborn sighed. "Alright, get out of here before we get caught," he hissed. "Thalmor have spies everywhere," I almost rolled my eyes at that, but resisted the urge.

"Let's go," Aidan murmured, tugging on my sleeve. I nodded, following her out of The Winking Skeever. When we exited, Meeko let out a little, excited woof noise and trotted after us. His tail wagged as we walked.

I smiled. At least Skyrim didn't have leash laws.

We walked down to the stables, where Delphine stood in the shadows. A cart was there, just as it had been in the game.

The older woman moved out to meet us, giving us a once-over. She sighed slightly, then handed us two separate outfits. They were both pretty similar, except for the fact mine had a dull green coat and Aidan's had a reddish-brown one. Aidan also got a pair of boots while I didn't.

I looked over at Aidan, who was examining the garments. I shrugged and moved behind the mill in a semblance of privacy. I slipped the dress over my head and shrugged on the coat. The coat was as long as the dress, which fell to about my ankles.

The dress was fairly simple. It was creamy brown in color with some embroidery on the chest. I held a sash in my hand, wondering why I needed it. Then I took off the coat, tied the sash around my waist, and put the coat back on.

I walked back out. Aidan was already ready, brushing her hair back to tie it. Delphine put her hands on her hips, scrutinizing us. I smiled as easily as I could, relaxing my stance. I probably would have to put on an accent to make it seem I was actually from around here. In general, anyway.

"I suppose you'll have to do," she finally murmured. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aidan beginning to fiddle with the cuff of her sleeve. I looked over at my friend and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, nervousness obvious on her face. I smiled at her, trying to appear reassuring.

Aidan returned the smile, although in her eyes I still saw anxiousness. I snapped back to attention once Delphine began to speak.

"I won't be going with you," she announced calmly. "I've hired someone who will cart you to the embassy. I'll take Meeko and the rest of your things back to Riverwood," Delphine paused, eyes roving over us. "Come back when you're done,"

"Of course," Aidan replied. I turned my eyes to Meeko, who was sniffing the mill. I let out a soft whistling sound, gaining his attention. He trotted over to us and I crouched, petting him. He nuzzled into my hands like a cat, making me laugh. Behind me, I heard paper rustling.

"You're gonna go with Delphine, okay?" I told him softly. "We're gonna come back for you,"

The dog chuffed loudly at me and whined slightly as we handed the rest of our gear to Delphine. We climbed into the cart, gently barring him from entering. It nearly broke my heart to see him go as we pulled away. I set my jaw.

I would see him again.

* * *

On our journey there, the driver didn't talk. He seemed to just want to get us there and then leave. Understandable, I suppose.

We worked on my accent. I'd been fairly good at different accents from Earth, but some from here were slightly difficult. I'd eventually settled on a Redguard-type accent and came up with a fake name; Gwen Sendu. Aidan decided not to change her name but took on a slightly more Nordic accent.

We practiced and practiced and practiced until we arrived. We quieted when we saw the walls. Within moments, the cart was pulling into the gates and had stopped.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I ran my hands over the dress and climbed out first. Aidan followed me. We looped arms and clung together, trying to seem like fragile noblewomen. No one was really fragile here, though.

Together, the two of us began to walk to the guard. I spotted a Redguard that I remembered vaguely. He was a drinker who liked to arrive early, wasn't he?

And, from what little research I'd done, a part of the East Empire Company. It was a little hard to remember - it'd been a long, long time since I'd had my hands on the internet. I gently nudged Aidan.

"I'll take care of the invitations," I murmured. She nodded, letting me take the two slips of paper. The Redguard quickly caught her attention afterward, letting me slip from her arm.

"Here you go, sir," I said brightly, carefully keeping my accent up, handing the papers to him. I smiled widely, hopefully appearing genuine to him. "Two invitations for me and my friend,"

The guard scanned them, frown slight on his lips. Then the Altmer looked up and nodded firmly. I felt my smile shift from huge to a relieved one. I took the papers that he returned. I glanced back at Aidan and called over to her.

"C'mon! Let's go in! It's cold out here," I complained. In truth, it was only a little chilly, but the wind was making it colder. She looked up at me and quickly shuffled over. A small, awkward smile crossed her face. I looped arms with her again, grinning.

We walked into the building together. I distantly heard the Redguard start speaking to the Thalmor, but their voices faded as we moved on. I pushed open the door and we stepped inside. A familiar Altmer face was there to greet us. My stomach twisted and I shoved the anger for the Thalmor, partially forgotten and no longer tended, far down.

I looked her directly in the face as she examined us. Elenwen had a schooled expression on her face, not allowing anything to show. I kept a smile as my poker face, not even daring to crack. I felt Aidan stiffen beside me. I kept calm, barely remembering to breathe.

"Hello," The Altmer greeted, her own smile practically predatory. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Gwen Sendu," I chirped brightly. "This is my friend Aidan," Aidan waved, taking on the appearance of a shy, delicate woman.

She looked at us, something shifting in the back of her eyes. I felt, rather suddenly, as if I were an unexpected player in a game unfamiliar to me. I looked her directly in the eyes to show I wasn't afraid.

Except... I did know the game. As well as the back of my hand, in fact.

"I am Elenwen," she finally said. "Welcome to the party. If you don't mind, have a drink. Enjoy yourselves," Malborn spoke up then, speaking about a wine or some such. Eventually, Elenwen turned back to us. "I'll suppose I'll have to make your acquaintance later,"

I nodded my head and loosened my grip, which had become extremely tight, on Aidan. We separated and mingled amongst the crowd. The door opened and closed a few more times before all the guests had arrived.

Across the room, I met Aidan's eyes. I flitted my gaze behind her at the Redguard from earlier. For a moment, her brow furrowed before she realized what I was meaning. She nodded silently and gestured very subtly towards Malborn. I nodded in return and moved back into the shadows at the edges of the room.

I neatly avoided the guards, meandering towards Malborn as Aidan began to speak to the Redguard. I stood near the counter, nursing a cup of watered down wine. Aidan got him a drink from Malborn, meeting my eyes with hers once again before turning back to the Redguard.

The Redguard took the drink with appreciation on his face. His lips moved soundlessly to my ears, his words lost in the chattering of the party. Aidan spoke to him once again and he stood, making his way to the center of the room. Once all eyes were on him, the Dragonborn moved quickly to us.

Malborn grabbed my arm gently and began pulling me around the counter. "Let's go," he muttered. His eyes, usually slightly narrowed, were wide and shifty. I glanced back at Aidan for a moment and she shrugged, making a vague gesture. I swallowed and let the Bosmer pull me into the small hallway. Aidan followed after us, obviously wary.

Malborn released my arm as soon as Aidan quietly, carefully, closed the door. He sighed and began to move to the next door, gesturing us forward.

Our footsteps were light and nearly silent as we padded through the kitchen. The Khajiit cook snarked at us only once with Malborn returning the snide remark. That, of course, made me smile.

We entered the larder. Malborn darted towards a chest, which he unlocked with a key. Inside of it was all of our things that we'd given him nearly two days before. I pulled off my coat, folding it and putting it aside. I heard Malborn and Aidan talk briefly and quietly behind me.

I pulled out my things, pulling my cuirass and bracers on. I was lucky the dress was short sleeved - long sleeves would have made it more difficult than I was willing to bargain for. I pulled my daggers, on a belt. I replaced my sash with said belt and pulled my backpack out of the chest.

I slung my bag over my shoulder so it rested on my back. I looked up to see Malborn unlock the door and hand Aidan the key. "Lock the door when you leave," he told her seriously, then left. For a moment, we sat in silence. Then, we got moving.

Aidan yanked her dress over her head and put on whatever armor she brought. She exchanged her party boots for her leather ones and took her bow, arrows, and sword from the bottom of the chest. I peeked out the door into the empty hallway and sighed silently with relief. Once I pulled back, I cut the skirt from the dress, allowing free movement. I had no time to take it off now.

Once we were both ready, we moved out into the hall. Aidan locked the door behind us. I peeked through the keyhole to the next room, putting up two fingers for Aidan to see. I sensed her nod and gently tugged on my shoulder. I complied, switching places with her. She counted down on her fingers. I frowned, confused - what was she doing?

Then, Aidan opened the door, hiding behind it. The Thalmor's conversation cut out, replaced by confused muttering. She made a gesture that I swiftly deciphered - she'd shoot them and I'd go in with my daggers. I nodded and switched positions with her again.

Within moments, the two Altmer were stepping out into the hall. The first turned down away from us. The other turned and headed towards us. I had my dagger ready and as soon as he was fully behind the door, I attacked. I clapped a hand over his mouth, yanking him back with my entire might.

He struggled for a moment before I stabbed into the side of his exposed neck. Blood gushed around the blade, seeping into my hand. The Thalmor soldier stopped struggling and became slack in my arms. At the same moment, Aidan released her arrow.

There was a sound similar to a knife sliding against another, then a quiet crack, and finally a sound familiar to me at this point - an arrow hitting its mark. Then, finally, the body hit the floor. Aidan signaled for us to hide the bodies in the room at the end of the hall.

I nodded and put my dagger away. I half-dragged and half-carried the corpse to the room, quickly cooling blood dripping down my arm. I put the body in the corner of the room. Aidan put the other body next to it, arranging the corpses carefully.

"Let's continue," she murmured, stepping away from them. I nodded and followed her, keeping an eye behind us. We crept upstairs one at a time, footsteps light and predatory.

We weaved through another hallway before leaving the warm building into the cold of the outside. I shivered despite myself, rubbing my bare arms briefly. Aidan moved forward, peeking over the fence. I watched her eyes scan the courtyard before she came back down. She flung up four fingers, which I understood quickly.

She made some more gestures - two were robed (likely magic users) and two were armored (soldiers or archers). Aidan pulled out her sword, counting down with her free hand. Once she got to two, I pulled my daggers from their sheaths. I tensed at one finger.

Then, we attacked.

I stood up as Aidan curled around the exit between the wall and stone fence. I aimed one of my daggers and threw it. It landed, directly in the chest of the wizard patrolling the courtyard. I vaulted over the stone fence as Aidan dashed ahead.

The wizard near the door let out a shout. Fire shot across the distance between him and Aidan. She pulled up a magical ward. I sprinted forward, jumped up on a rock and leaped through the air.

I landed on the Thalmor soldier in the courtyard, who barely had time to pull his sword out. I pulled into a sort of half-ball midair. My feet collided with his shoulders and I managed to angle my dagger to slide under his jaw.

We both went to the ground with a painful thud. I winced as my back hit the cold, hard ground. I wrenched my dagger from the Altmer's head. I stood carefully, my body aching. Aidan was a whirlwind of movement, cutting upwards through the wizard's body. I saw the second soldier had moved and began to attack her.

I moved forward, but Aidan got to him first. Her blade sliced between his ribs and through his back. I grimaced slightly to myself. The last wizard was bleeding heavily, eyes wide as he half-crouched, half-stood.

I retrieved my second dagger as Aidan stood over him. I didn't see her face, as her back was turned to me when she killed him. All I knew was that it was merciful. Aidan was like that.

"Let's keep going," I muttered. She nodded absent-mindedly, following me into the building. We carefully closed the door, sneaking past the guard and the other Thalmor. I read the dossiers in the chest, relaying the information back to Aidan. Then, I put them away exactly the way I found them.

Aidan found the key to the dungeon, which we carefully crept down to. She cautiously unlocked the door and moved inside. I closed the door behind us, wincing slightly at the creaking sound. I heard at least one guard below us. I remembered there was a man in the cell closest to us.

Aidan pulled out her bow, knocked an arrow, and aimed. The arrow whistled through the air, landing in the Thalmor soldier's back. There was the sound of a body hitting the floor. We moved downstairs cautiously, trying our hardest to not make the stairs creak. I grabbed the bow and quiver from the guard's body as well as a key.

Aidan searched through the chest near the cell while I unlocked the door. I knew distinctly there should've been another Thalmor in this room, but I didn't know where.

The man in the cell was emancipated, smelled faintly like urine, and was shivering. I gently unlocked the shackles, helping him sit down on the ground. "It's okay," I murmured as he moaned. "It's safe, we won't hurt you,"

His eyes fluttered open. He rasped out some gibberish as I fumbled for a healing potion. I uncorked it and gently put it to his lips. The man allowed me to pour it into his mouth, hissing.

"It's alright," I whispered again. "I'm Quinn and my friend's name is Aidan. Who are you?"

"Etienne Rarnis," he mumbled, voice cracking. I helped him sit up, leaning against the wall. "Thank you,"

There was a sudden crash as the door to the dungeon opened. I froze. "I'll be back," I told him quietly. I tiptoed to the cell door, pulling the bow off my back. I nocked an arrow silently as Aidan and the Thalmor returned scathing remarks.

There were two of them and between them hung Malborn. The wood elf had a bleeding head wound and looked only half-conscious. I winced in sympathy as I aimed.

I let the arrow fly. It hit the one to my right, snapping the Thalmor's head back. The other Altmer, who'd been speaking to Aidan, jerked with the sudden weight of Malborn being only supported by him. I smirked slightly, nocking another arrow.

I let the second one fly as soon as it was ready. Within moments, the two Thalmor were both dead and Malborn was making his way down. I glanced over at Etienne, dropped the bow, and moved to help the man. I half-carried, half-helped him over to where I knew the trapdoor was.

Aidan and Malborn made their way to us, grim expressions on their faces. The Bosmer tried to open the door but failed. He grunted.

"Locked," he muttered.

"I'll go find a key," Aidan offered, already turning away. I helped Etienne sit down and went to find him some clothes. There was a pair of boots and some basic clothing that I carried back to him. I helped him dress, carefully not disturbing any of the wounds.

"Will you be okay?" I asked. Etienne nodded.

"If you're ever in Riften, find me in the Ragged Flagon," he said. "I might be able to pay you back,"

I grinned slightly. "Ragged Flagon, you say? Aidan and I are rather familiar with it," At that, the man smirked at me. Aidan came down the stairs with the key in hand.

"I think this is it," she announced, tossing it to Malborn. He unlocked the trapdoor easily. He swung it open, then looked down the short tunnel.

"So..." he said. "Who's going first?"

* * *

To my surprise, there was no troll in the cave. I distinctly remembered that there had been, but maybe something had changed. In other news, Aidan found the strange gem and a spell tome she decided to bring as souvenirs.

Malborn and Etienne voted to travel with us to Dragon Bridge, then separate there. I knew it would take a while, considering we were halfway up a mountain and we were all tired or injured or both.

We moved down the mountain slowly, taking anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour of rest each time one of us slipped. It was a little difficult, but no one wanted to fully stop.

Finally, nearly a full night and day later, we made it down the mountain. Now, we had to get to Dragon Bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this is a hectic week - I became a stagehand for a play and I'm basically working from 6 to 10 at night. Tiring. I barely have the time to squish this in here.
> 
> Next week, however, everything should be on schedule.

The moment we arrived at Dragon Bridge, we split up. Malborn and Etienne purchased supplies (food, clothes, weapons) and hit the road. Meanwhile, Aidan and I took a short break, reassessing what we needed before leaving.

We got rid of any remaining party clothes - they were far too flimsy to be used during travel. Then, we bought our own things with whatever money we could... acquire. Afterward, we left before any thefts or murders could be pinned on us. Not that there was any theft or murdering involved, of course!

It took us about a week to reach Riverwood on foot. We passed through Rorikstead and by Whiterun. We never stopped in town. Aidan kept pushing onward, not resting for a moment. For a while, I was concerned, but it soon became evident she was just antsy. Why? I wasn't sure.

In the end, that didn't matter. We ended up in Riverwood. We retrieved our things and Meeko. Delphine got our papers.

I stood to the side, leaning against the wall. Aidan leaned against the table as Delphine read through the dossiers. Her expression grew more and more troubled as her eyes scanned the text. She looked up at Aidan.

"So they really don't know anything about the dragons, do they?" Delphine muttered, putting the papers down. She sighed, rubbing her face. "And they're looking for Esbern to boot," the woman let out a short chuckle. "I didn't even know he was still alive,"

"Who is Esbern?" Aidan questioned, leaning away to cross her arms. I observed the two, watching Aidan's piercing eyes meet Delphine's. The older woman sighed once again.

"He was once a Blade archivist," she replied. "Before the Great War, anyway. He knew all there was to know about dragons,"

"They think he's hiding out in Riften," I interjected, straightening. They swiveled to face me. "Should one of us go fetch him?" Aidan nodded slowly.

"I have things to deal with in Falkreath," she said. "I'll take Meeko with me. Quinn, you can go ahead and try to find him. From what I read of the dossier, he's in the Ratway somewhere," I dipped my head in acknowledgment.

I bounded up the stairs, full of excitement. I felt something familiar about this situation, but I couldn't put my finger on what that was exactly.

* * *

I was about halfway to Riften from Riverwood when everything went a little wrong.

It was nearing dusk and I was getting ready to turn away from the road to make camp. That was when I noticed the figures moving around in the bushes. They weren't exactly trying to be subtle about it, either.

I continued on, beginning to whistle a soft tune. Whoever or whatever it was no longer had the upper hand. I pulled my hands from my pockets, allowing them to fall to my sides. A plan was already forming in my mind.

I barely got three yards before the three bandits came tumbling out of the brush. I eyed them, hands already moving subtly to the hilts of my blades.

"Give us all yer money," one growled, pointing his sword at me. The other two flanked him, swords already drawn. I smiled lazily, blinking slowly.

"How about no?" I said, then yanked my sword from its sheath. I clashed with his blade and within moments, it was skittering against the ground. I grabbed onto his shoulders and swung around, kicking the sword from one of the other bandit's hands. I twisted off of him, kicking the third directly in the chest.

Winded, the last bandit crashed to the ground. Her sword clattered to the ground. I kicked it away, smiling at them.

"Now," I said, voice chipper. "What was this about giving you all of my money?"

The leader whimpered, slowly lowering himself to his knees. "We're sorry!" He wailed. "Our kids are hungry and no one's willing to let us into their towns!"

I frowned, putting my sword away. They were all on the ground now, faces terrified. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "I see," I began, tapping my foot. I rubbed my chin, thoughts zipping through my head. "I will give you some gold, but only if you try to find honest work,"

The leader looked up, surprise obvious even in the dark. "Really?" I nodded, then pulled a small pouch out of my bag. It had perhaps a hundred gold in it - a small amount of what I actually had.

I tossed it to him. He caught it. "Now go," I told them. The leader and the second one nodded, then helped the third stand up. I watched them shuffle away into the bushes.

I shook my head and continued moving. I wanted to find a different campsite now.

* * *

 

Riften was just the way we'd left it. Blaise and Lucia greeted me with a very enthusiastic hug when I visited them. I even bought a few gifts - wooden swords and sweets. I liked to put smiles on their faces; they reminded me of someone.

I looked up at Honorhall Orphanage, disgust sliding through me. Grelod the Kind wasn't going to be alive for much longer. I promised that to myself as I turned away. I couldn't do it right now. I needed to meet Aventus first. If I just murdered someone for seemingly no reason...

It was still difficult to walk away from child abuse. I hated myself, just a little, for it. But Grelod the Kind wouldn't last for long. A cold smile stretched across my face as I headed away from the building. But first, I needed to hear that Aventus was calling for the Dark Brotherhood.

After, I got ready to go to the Ratway. I made sure I had all my limbs when I got to the Ragged Flagon. Even though Aidan and I had cleared everything out, it was still dangerous down there. I didn't have the guts to use the secret entrance inside the graveyard, either. It didn't feel like I had the right.

I sat down across from Brynjolf, lacing my fingers together on the table. He looked up at me, raising his brows. I leaned forward, trying to keep our conversation between us. I spotted an unfamiliar man at the bar, so I kept my voice low. I knew I could skip on into the Warrens, but I knew people would be suspicious.

"Brynjolf, I need your help," I said quietly. "I've learned of a man hiding in the Ratway. Esbern. You might've heard of him,"

Brynjolf leaned forward as well, frowning. "What does this have to do with anything?" He muttered. I smiled slowly.

"The dragons have returned," I whispered. "Aidan is the only one who can defeat them for good. Esbern will help us find out where their boss is hiding,"

At that point, his brows rose to his hairline. Figuratively speaking, anyway. "C'mon," I needled. "Dragons are bad for business, aren't they?" I saw his shoulders slump and the red-haired man sighed, rubbing his face.

"Aye," he muttered. "They are. He's hiding out in the Warrens. Be careful down there; a few strangers have come down and went that way,"

I smiled, putting my hand on his forearm. "I'll be fine," I said soothingly. Then, I stood up, heading quietly over to the Vaults. I pushed the door open and slipped inside, dropping into a crouch as soon as I entered.

I held my breath quietly, listening to the Thalmor's breathing. At least two, possibly three. I let out a silent sigh and pulled out my bow. I snuck against the wall to my right where I could see one of them. Light streamed in through a small hole in the wall.

Thalmor robes were surprisingly reflective on the gold trim. I nocked an arrow and pulled it back. I took aim, then fired.

The arrow whizzed through the air. It sunk into the back of the Thalmor's neck. I watched the body fall and caught a glimpse of two other Thalmor below. I crept forward as fast as I could, keeping my eyes peeled for anything and everything.

Taking down the two other Thalmor was surprisingly easier than I imagined. An arrow to the head or the throat was my choice of killing them. Less personal, less blood.

I opened the next door, barely creaking it as I entered. Something good about my slim body was I was able to slip through cracks most others couldn't. I crept through the Warrens, silently listening to the various people in there.

A woman reciting a list of items; a man rambling softly about Cyrodiil; another man mumbling about food. I winced and kept moving as quietly as possible. Eventually, I got to Esbern's familiar door.

A pit yawned open in my stomach. How would I be able to convince him to come out? I almost felt sick. I swallowed, took a few breaths, and knocked on the door.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, the eye slot opened. "Go away!" A man's voice snarled.

"Esbern?" I asked delicately. "Please, could you open the door? I'm a friend," More a friend of a friend but semantics.

"I'm not Esbern!" He barked. I smiled sadly. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

For a moment, I panicked, not knowing what to say. "Delphine sent me! She's waiting for you in Riverwood,"

"Delphine?" Esbern asked, voice faint. "So you've finally caught her and she led you to me..."

"Please," I said, sighing. "She needs your help to defeat the dragons,"

There was a pause. "Really?" The man questioned, voice disbelieving. "I suppose... you should come in and tell me how you know this," Then, the eye slot closed.

There was the sound of all the locks unlocking and Esbern mumbling. "Alright," he announced. Then, the door swung open. I stepped inside, letting it close behind me.

"So, she's kept up the fight after so long?" Esbern wondered. "I tried to tell her it's hopeless so many years ago," I nearly snorted out loud.

"Hardly hopeless," I told him, practically vibrating with amusement. He furrowed his brow, opening his mouth to reiterate his statement. However, I cut him off. "A woman I'd call my best friend is Dragonborn. Alduin doesn't stand a chance,"

He stepped away, eyeing me warily. "What is this Dragonborn's name?" Esbern asked.

"Aidan Beaumont," I replied, grinning. "I'm Quinn White. Nice to meet you," I glanced over my shoulder, a bad feeling erupting in my stomach quite suddenly. "I believe there are Thalmor coming," I told him chipperly. "Should you get ready to leave?"

"I..." he sighed. "Very well, Quinn. Let me gather my things," Esbern moved around the room, picking up various books and placing them in a knapsack. Before long, we were ready to leave.

Once we stepped foot out into the Warrens, however, things went a bit sideways.

"There's the Blade agent!" A Thalmor shouted, pointing at me. "Kill him!" I gave them a shit-eating grin and unsheathed my sword. The next few moment were a flurry of movement and activity.

Firebolts were slung back and forth between Esbern and the wizard while I combated the soldier. I heard the sound of a summoning and then the soldier was shoved out of the way by a fire atronach. It grappled the soldier and set both of them on fire. Only the atronach came out unscathed.

I looked up at Esbern and gave a salute with one of my swords. Then, I turned my gaze to the wizard. I gave him a bloody grin and flung myself towards him. My swords, poised perfectly, sliced underneath his ribs, angled upward.

The wizard stared at me in astonishment. Then, he began to cough. Blood rushed out of the wound, pouring out over my hands. I pulled my swords back, using my foot to shove the wizard off.

"Are you alright?" I called to Esbern, wiping my blades and hands sufficiently enough. He nodded at me as I sheathed the two swords. "Alright, then. Let's get out of here,"

We were just setting foot in the Ragged Flagon when something went wrong.

Again.

Vekel the Man looked up at my footsteps, then double took at Esbern. I smirked.

Then, I noticed the man at the bar that had been there earlier wasn't anymore. I ran through every swear and curse I'd ever heard of in my head.

A movement in the shadows and a glint of light against steel caught my attention. It caught Vekel's as well. "That's who was asking for your friend here earlier," he said gruffly. I tilted my head in acknowledgment.

Then, all hell broke loose.

The man attacked me. I barely managed to grab his arm and twist him out of the way. Everyone in the room readied them to fight, but Brynjolf held them back.

I punched the man in the throat the second time he came at me. He let out a little choking noise as he wobbled backward. I smiled. I ripped the dagger from his hand and gave it to Vekel. I searched his belt bag and pulled out a note.

I flipped it open and began to read it.

_Description of target_

_Redguard female, believed to go by Gwen Sendu (may be an alias). Likely to be inquiring about "Esbern" and the Ratway._

_Do not approach. Inform your assigned contact immediately if spotted._

I grinned and crumpled up the note. I shoved it into my bag, then looked up at Brynjolf. He eyed the two of us warily.

"Do you want to deal with him or us?" He asked gruffly. I tilted my head.

"Do whatever you like with him," I shrugged. "But there's no need to be cruel," The redheaded man nodded, looking at the other one on the floor.

I stood and glanced back at Esbern. Now, it was time to head to Riverwood.

* * *

Our path would seem lazy and wandering to someone looking at it from afar. In truth, it was fairly short; it just had a lot of turns and twists. We were both wary of the Thalmor, Esbern much more than me.

By the time we finally arrived, it was Hearthfire 26. If we were working on a time limit, then Alduin had to be defeated by the end of the year. If not, then we had all the time in the world.

Until Alduin tried to eat time itself, of course.

I watched as Esbern and Delphine hugged, murmuring softly. Aidan stood next to me, her arms crossed. "Now onto everything else?" I muttered. She smiled slightly, then looked at the ground.

"Aidan! Quinn!" Delphine called to us. I stood up quickly, heading over to her. Aidan followed me. We headed down the stairs to her basement.

There, the Blades spoke of Alduin's Wall. An electrical current seemed to run through the room, making my hair stand on end. I rubbed my arms and listened to Aidan speak to them. I inhaled shakily.

A hand landed on my shoulder. I jerked, then looked guiltily up at Aidan's face.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"We're going to my land in Falkreath for a little while," she said calmly. "Hiding out before going to Sky Haven Temple," I swallowed and nodded.

I headed out after them. When we exited the inn, Meeko followed after me, tail wagging in excitement.

I smiled and knew that this was where I was supposed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter [like literally less than 1.5k words long] because I somehow managed to write a short chapter for once in my life. Enjoy this rare bi-weekly update. See you sometime next week or something.

I hefted the stack of planks, cradling them carefully under my arm. I handed them off to a builder a few yards away, who smiled gratefully at me. I smiled back at him, then turned away. I headed down the path, eyes reflexively on the brush around me. I was constantly watching for dangers, regardless if we were safe or not.

Lakeview Manor wasn't quite finished - they'd gotten the entrance and the main hall done, but they were working on the kitchen, bedroom, and storage room. The cellar, as well. Aidan had recruited a group of about eight builders from Falkreath and Riverwood, which sped up the process very quickly.

However, she wasn't slouching either. From where I stood in front of the house, I could see her helping out another builder on the roof. Meeko stood at the main entrance, brown eyes watching everyone who exited or entered.

So far, we'd been camping out in the foyer or the main hall. Within the next few days, however, I knew that they'd get a lot accomplished.

Rayya looked over at me, crossing her arms. I smiled at her, an odd giddy feeling in my chest when I looked around. Behind us sat Delphine and Esbern in the shade, chatting about one thing or another in quiet tones.

I moved backward and sat down on a rock, stretching my aching legs. And arms, come to think of it.

I spotted Aidan come down, then exit the building. She approached Rayya quietly, murmuring softly to her. Rayya nodded, then turned her eyes to the sky. I watched her mouth some words and then turn to leave.

Rayya mounted a horse and I watched her ride away. I rose my brow and headed towards Aidan.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Aidan crossed her arms.

"I asked Rayya to bring Blaise and Lucia here," she replied. "It'll take less than a week, knowing her," Aidan shook her head in exasperation.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly what happened, but it was something along the lines of using the side of a mountain and a horse..."

I struggled not to burst out laughing. "I see," I managed to wheeze out, smiling behind one of my hands. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Aidan shook her head, but I saw the smile on her face. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

I nodded eagerly and all but threw myself into the building of the manor.

* * *

Three days later, on the twenty-ninth, Rayya returned with Blaise and Lucia to a more or less completely finished Lakeview Manor. All we needed to do, now, was furnish it all the way and put a bit of paint here and there.

Aidan was nearly tackled by the two children, who were chattering quietly away in her ears. She chuckled, swinging them in a way she wouldn't hurt them. I turned my eyes away and found myself looking at Delphine and Esbern.

Both had helped with the house in their own way - Delphine had actually helped build it while Esbern had helped with the acquisition of furniture. It would be another day until we got said furniture, but I digress.

I waved to the two kids who tried their hardest to throw me to the ground. I laughed, the hardest since leaving Earth.

"Oh no!" I cried out teasingly. "Here I lay, slain!" Lucia giggled, patting my shoulder. Blaise shook his head, smiling. They scrambled off me, letting me stand up.

I patted Lucia's back and ruffled Blaise's hair. Lucia was starting to grow taller - the last time I'd seen her she was about as tall as my waist and now she was reaching my ribs.

Blaise was now waist-height, his hair clean and his eyes bright. He was no longer the scrawny boy Aidan had found him as. He looked healthy now, which warmed my heart to no end. Then, everyone dispersed to do their own thing; Blaise and Lucia following after Aidan inside, Rayya moved to the stables, and so on. I watched as Meeko followed after Blaise and Lucia, obviously curious.

The early morning sun cast sunrays directly into my eyes when I turned towards the east. I blinked them away, then moved over to Delphine. We'd planned, over the duration of our stay, how we were going to travel to the temple.

It had been decided that I would go with Delphine later today. Esbern and Aidan would leave the day after. Meeko would stay at the manor to help protect it, although I doubted Rayya needed much help. It was supposed to help throw off the Thalmor. If any of the builders had been Thalmor agents... well... they were all gone now.

Delphine tipped her head towards me. I smiled lazily. "We should get ready," I murmured. I watched her nod.

"I agree. Let's go," she replied.

With that, I headed inside to get my things. I felt a skip start to enter my step and quickly brought myself back under control. Except for the grin on my face, of course.

* * *

Several hours later, at about noon, I sat in the saddle of my horse, watching Delphine speak to Aidan for a few moments. Then, Delphine mounted her own horse.

Aidan came over to me, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. "Travel cautiously," she said seriously. "We don't want you to be dead when we get there,"

I smiled and squeezed her hand in return. "I haven't died yet, Aidan. Keep your kids safe,"

"Always," she replied, letting my hand go. "Now let's go find a way to kill Alduin, hm?"

I grinned down at her. "Of course, Aidan. Of course," I told her. "See you there," I gently nudged the sides of my horse to get him moving. Delphine followed quickly after me.

I looked back once to see the remaining people - Rayya, Lucia, Blaise, Aidan, Esbern, and Gunjar, the new cart driver - were waving in a goodbye. Meeko sat next to Aidan, barking after me. I felt a smile creep across my face and a warm feeling enter my chest.

I glanced over at Delphine, who was looking straight ahead. I settled in for a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at snowwolf5552.tumblr.com - maybe its trash, maybe not.


	14. Chapter 14

Directly from Lakeview to Sky Haven Temple took a week and a half. During that time, we experienced heavy rain and the flooding of a river. Thankfully, nothing terribly important was lost.

Delphine and I were laying on a ridge, peering over it into the Karthspire camp. I counted at least twenty Forsworn, but there were likely more. There was one Hagraven, but I wasn't sure if there were more. Behind us, I knew there was a dragon mound. Alduin had already visited it and the dragon was gone, given the fact it was empty.

I really hoped it didn't come back until Aidan was here. Otherwise Delphine and I were in deep trouble.

"How many do you think are down there?" Delphine murmured. I paused, trying to recount them all. Eventually, I gave up and just told her my estimate.

"Less than fifty Forsworn but more than twenty," I whispered back. "At least one Hagraven. There is also a Briarheart," I saw her face shift into a grimace. I knew that with just the two of us it would be a hard battle.

"We should wait for Aidan and Esbern before trying to fight them," she replied quietly. I nodded in agreement. "I really don't want that dragon from the mound behind us to come back anytime soon,"

"Agreed," I muttered. "Let's just lay low, then," Delphine nodded and I quietly shuffled back down the ridge. Then, I stood up and made my way to the camp.

We had no fire; the light and the smoke would give us away. So far, it was just two tents and the horses.

I sighed and crossed my arms, observing the muddy landscape before me. All we could do now was wait.

* * *

 

Aidan and Esbern arrived two days later, an entire day late, covered in scorch marks and soot. Their horses and half of their supplies were gone. We were surprised and worried, to say the least.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered as I jogged over to her. She grimaced, rubbing the back of her hand.

"A dragon happened," she mumbled back. "We managed to take care of it," I nodded and threw my arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the camp.

"Rest," I told her. "Then we'll take on the Forsworn inside," Aidan nodded and crawled into my tent. I sat on a patch of dry ground and kept watch while Esbern and Delphine talked.

* * *

 

About twelve hours later, at about eight in the morning, we attacked. We snuck around to the front of the camp, then split up. Together, we struck as one.

I heard the familiar noise of Esbern summoning his signature Fire Atronach far to my left. To my right, I heard Aidan and Delphine's swords swinging through the air. I pushed against the Forsworn in front of me, running them through.

I shoved the second one I came across into the rushing water below. I kicked the third between the legs, sending him to the ground. I took that opportunity to kill him, then moved on. My eyes swept across the rickety pier-like construct.

Aidan and Delphine were back to back now, defeating against all that came toward them. Esbern and his Atronach were setting the Forsworn alight. I was left by myself, stuck fighting alone.

Not that I had any problem with it, anyway. If anything, it wasn't that hard.

Before long, only a few stragglers were left. The Hagraven died to Aidan's sword and the Briarheart to Delphine's.

I wiped the blood off my swords, then sheathed them. I glanced over at Aidan, who was beginning to head uphill to the cave. I followed after her, walking side-by-side with Esbern and Delphine.

We stopped outside the cave, glancing around each other. There were a few beats of silence before Aidan spoke up.

"I'm going to guess there are more inside," she said. "What will be our plan?" Esbern opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I'd suggest someone go in as a distraction and to see if there are any Forsworn inside. I am willing to be that person," I replied. "The other three would come in about fifteen minutes afterward and sneak around,"

Aidan frowned, seeming to consider my plan. Then she nodded, rubbing her chin. "Alright," she announced softly. "Quinn, whenever you're ready,"

I grinned and all but bounced into the cave. I slowed down when I fully entered it, automatically dropping into a half-crouch. I looked around, spotting a sleeping Forsworn in the darkness of the cave.

I crept over to him, easing one of my swords out and ending his life quickly. I spotted a guard across a bridge, sitting in a chair. Behind him was a patrolling Briarheart. I gently stepped over to a dark spot and waited until the Briarheart had walked away into the next room.

I whistled softly. The guard looked up, confusion evident on his face. He stood, heading cautiously over to my general direction. I whistled again and smiled as he stopped just a foot next to me.

I struck, yanking him into the shadows with one arm and stabbing him with my sword. Just as his last breathy whimper left his body, the Briarheart entered the room. Both of us froze - me in the dark, practically on top of a body, and him in the firelight.

I took the chance and aimed my sword. I'd never thrown anything of this length and I tried to calculate it in a way it would land correctly. He cautiously began to approach and I held my breath until he was on the bridge.

Then, I let go.

There was a familiar crunching sound, then a dull thud of a body falling to the ground. I let out a shaky sigh, half-relaxing. I retrieved my sword, wiped it clean, and put it away.

I went to the last chamber, one I recognized instantly. I sat down on the ground and waited for the other three.

They came into the cave in single file. I smiled and waved. Esbern launched into a lecture about Akaviri. Aidan shook her head and went up the stairs to the three moveable pillars.

I listened vaguely to Esbern and Aidan's conversation, the movement of pillars, and the creaking of the bridge falling down. I followed after them, feeling like I was dreaming. Aidan solved the second puzzle with ease, connecting the Dragonborn tiles to safety.

Within moments, we were in front of the blood seal. I rubbed my forehead, wondering why I had such a headache as Aidan made a small cut on the back of her arm. She let the blood drip from the wound and land in the seal.

It began to glow and turned into the Dragonborn symbol from before. The large stone face before us opened into a large stairway.

"You should go first," Delphine suggested to Aidan. "You're Dragonborn, after all," Aidan shrugged and headed in.

Delphine and Esbern headed in after her. I was last in line.

* * *

 

I sat at the table, sighing tiredly. We'd voted to stay here for the night and then Aidan and I would leave. I looked up at Alduin's Wall, then hesitantly moved over to it. For now, I was the only one in the big hall.

I traced the Oblivion gate on the wall and felt a sad smile stretch across my face. I remembered Martin, sacrificing himself for the greater good, and the Champion of Cyrodiil, who was more or less conned into being Sheogorath. Oblivion's story always made me sad - there was no happy ending for that game.

I turned around and walked away, feeling as if a thousand problems were balanced on my shoulders.

Right now, all I could do was sleep.

* * *

 

Aidan and I left on the fourth, traveling through the Reach with wary steps. We arrived in Ivarstead on the tenth.

It felt like time had warped - the travel length was usually much longer than that, especially on foot. I was slightly worried.

I sat on the bar stool. Aidan looked over at me. "Meet me at Lakeview on the fifteenth," she murmured softly. I smiled at her as she stood and left. She was going to go to the Graybeards alone this time.

I drummed my fingers on the table, running my hand through my hair. I knew I had to do something. But what would that be?

"Hey," I said to the bartender. "Heard any rumors recently?"

He smiled at me. "Well, I hear an Aventus Aretino is in Windhelm, asking for the Dark Brotherhood," he shuddered. "Nasty business - Where are you going?"

I gave him a shit-eating grin as I slung my pack over my shoulder. "Visiting someone," I replied.

* * *

 

It took only two days to arrive in Windhelm. Time seemed to get more distorted as it went on - days were shorter, you could accomplish more in smaller amounts of time - and I was getting even more worried. I knew the Time Wound was dangerous but had it really caused any of this?

I kept my footsteps as quiet as possible with all the snow in the way. I watched the conversation between the dark elf and the child and her ushering him away. I then took that opportunity to pick the lock and enter.

Once I let the door close behind me, I noticed the ominous, soft chanting. The Black Sacrament. A chill ran through me, making me shudder.

I snuck up the stairs and stood. I observed Aventus for a moment, then touched his shoulder.

He turned around, ramrod straight. His eyes were wide with fear and the knife in his hand ready to stab me. I smiled and raised my hands. Then, he relaxed.

His hair was dark and curly, falling across his forehead. He was pale, likely a Nord, and his eyes were brown; perhaps thirteen or even fourteen years old. His face broke into a smile.

"I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the... the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

"Right," I replied on reflex. "The Black Sacrament," I paused, then grinned internally. Time to fuck up the plot... if only a little bit. "What is your contract, young one?"

"I want you to kill Grelod the Kind," Aventus replied bluntly. "I... I can pay you!"

I nodded. "I hear Grelod the Kind isn't so kind, is she?" I asked gently. He nodded silently after a few moments. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Now, stay here and take care of yourself when I'm gone,"

Again, the boy nodded. I smiled.

* * *

 

Following the same pattern as the day before, it took only a day to travel to Riften. It was easy to sneak into the Orphanage at night.

I crept past the children and into Grelod's room. I placed my hand over her mouth as she stirred. Her eyes snapped open and I smiled coldly down at her.

"Aventus Aretino says hello," I whispered. Then, I stabbed her in the throat and backed away. I watched as the light drained from her eyes. Blood dripped out of her, flowing down the side of the bed and onto the floor.

  
Silently, I walked out, my hands and sword covered in blood. I slipped out of town with ease, barely stopping to rest on my way back. Now I could sleep easily, knowing one abusive person was gone from the world.

* * *

 

Aventus flung himself at me, wrapping his arms around my waist in a vice. I chuckled and rustled his hair.

"She's gone? She's really gone?" He whispered into my stomach.

"Yes," I replied quietly. "You're free to go now," The boy smiled up at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling merrily.

He let go of me and picked up a plate off of the table. I shook my hand, gently pushing it away. "This time, it's for free," I told him. With a slightly disappointed look on his face, he put it down.

I turned and began to walk away. "Hey," he called. "What's your name?"

I smiled. "Quinn White," I replied, continuing to move down the stairs.

"Thanks!" He shouted just as I opened the door and left. I chuckled and shook my head, jogging lightly down the snow-covered road.

* * *

 

I was just crossing the bridge and passed the stables when I noticed that someone or something was following me.

I continued on for a few more feet before I whirled around and saw Aventus Aretino. He froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. I raised my brow, baffled.

"Um," I said slowly. "Why are you following me?" Aventus, wrapped in what seemed to be his warmest clothing, blushed.

"Well," he began awkwardly. "I was gonna go to Honorhall again, but thought... uh..." he trailed off. I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. He swallowed. "I thought following you would be better than going back there," Aventus finally squeaked.

I sighed slightly. He'd have bad memories there, of course. I'd hate it for him to go back there. "Alright," I replied softly, beckoning him over. "You can come with me,"

His eyes brightened as he shuffled toward me. "Really?" I nodded, smiling. I threw my arm over his shoulder.

"We're going to a friend's house near Lake Ilinalta," I told him calmly as we continued to walk. "She's great and I'm sure you'll love her kids,"

I felt him vibrate under my arm and I wasn't sure if it was from excitement or from the cold. I pulled him closer to me anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As normal, you can find me at snowwolf5552 on tumblr.
> 
> I now have a group Discord! - <https://discord.gg/hMASNpj>


	15. Chapter 15

It took us just a week to arrive at Lakeview. Aventus didn't seem to notice how fast it was, but it unnerved me.

I entered the door, shaking off the wind. I allowed Aventus in, who looked around with wide eyes. I smiled fondly at him. We'd bonded during the journey.

I spotted Aidan heading my way and waved shortly at her. "Aventus, go ahead," I told him. "They don't bite," He looked up me, nervousness in his eyes. I smiled again, patting his back. "It'll be alright,"

Aidan passed Aventus as he began to leave. I saw the slight worry in the back of her eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked softly.

She sighed and nodded. "I'm fine," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. "It's just... I met the Graybeards' leader. He's... not what I expected him to be,"

"How so?" I asked, all but vibrating in amusement. Aidan looked me in the face, muttered something about it being completely illogical, and began to speak.

"His name is Paarthurnax," she told me. "He's... a... uh... a dragon," she muttered.

"Oh," I said, trying my hardest to appear shocked. I forced my grin down - Paarthurnax had been one of my favorite dragon characters in the game. "There's weirder things to be, I guess," I offered, shrugging. She grimaced, crossing her arms.

"Furthermore," she continued. "I need a Shout to defeat Alduin but Paarthurnax doesn't know it," Aidan paused for a moment, making sure I was still paying attention. "I need a Ke- an Elder Scroll," I nodded, ignoring her slip up.

"Where will we find one?" I asked. I remembered Blackreach and a puzzle and an old man far in the ice sheets to the north. Nothing specific, which annoyed me. To no end.

Aidan sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I believe someone at the College of Winterhold may know something," she replied. "If not, I'm certain we can figure something out,"

I nodded. "When will we go?" I asked.

She shrugged. "A few days," she looked around briefly, then leaned in to whisper. "Maybe you can learn how to go home at the college,"

"Maybe," I replied softly. I wasn't sure if Earth was home anymore.

* * *

 

We left a week after Aventus and I had arrived. It would take us about three or four weeks to arrive at the College. However, with the weird time thing, I wasn't sure anymore.

Our time was spent majorly traveling in silence. Rarely, there were a few problems (wolves, a thief here or there, and so on) but otherwise, it went off without a hitch. It took us just under two weeks to get there, which made me rather nervous. Aidan had also seemed to take note of this time anomaly.

We approached Winterhold cautiously. I squinted through the snowfall, which was starting to pick up. If slowly.

We passed through and soon came to a ruin of a small house. There, we dismounted and left the horses. I followed Aidan through the town, listening distantly to chattering and some arguments that we passed.

Before long, we came to the College of Winterhold. It seemed larger than life - immense, yet small at the same time. I swallowed as we got closer to the woman - who, I couldn't remember.

"Hello," Aidan threw out the greeting, raising her hand briefly. "We've come to find information on an Elder Scroll,"

The Altmer at the gate regarded us warily, crossing her arms. "Very well," she announced. "But first; you must pass a test before I can allow you to enter, regardless if you're joining or not,"

I saw the frown on Aidan's face. "What sort of test?" I watched a smile, small and sharp, grow on the Altmer's face.

"A magical one, of course," The elf's eyes were piercing as they flicked between me and Aidan. My mouth went suddenly very dry. "Breton, you will cast Firebolt. Redguard, cast Magelight. One at a time, on this seal," She gestured to her left, where the familiar sigil of the College was.

I swallowed. I could do Magelight... maybe. It might be a struggle, though; I hadn't used magic in a long time. I watched Aidan prepare herself to conjure the magic.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep, settling breaths. I imagined my Magicka - still a new, slightly uncomfortable buzzing just under my skin - as a pool. Suddenly, it seemed to calm in my chest, like shifting from a swirling maelstrom to a still pond.

I imagined my hand reaching into the pool and thought of the Magelight spell. In the distance, I heard Aidan cast her spell and the crash of fire against stone.

My hands began to get warmer and I opened my eyes. A ball of light hovered just above my hands. It felt like it wanted to come back, or perhaps disappear into the air. I knew it wouldn't last long and I more or less flung it at the eye on the ground.

It hit the eye and the eye lit up. The ball of light hovered there for a moment while both Aidan and the Altmer looked over at me. Aidan's face was still but I saw the shock in her eyes. The Altmer had a reconsidering look on her face.

"I am Faralda," she announced. "Follow me into the College. I would strongly advise you talk to Mirabella Ervine - she can help enroll you if you so wish it,"

Aidan and I exchanged a glance as we followed behind her. Faralda opened the pillars of light as we walked on. Aidan nodded her head at me - so, we'd join the College, then.

We entered the College gates and Faralda split up from us. I exchanged another look with Aidan. She shrugged and headed towards the main doors. I heard Mirabelle and the asshole Thalmor arguing as we approached.

Eventually, they stopped as soon as the Thalmor spotted us. He shot us a scowl and said something curt to Mirabelle, then stalked off. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I hated the fact I couldn't remember everyone's names and their specific part in the plot.

Aidan threw her hand up in greeting. I kept my eyes on the Thalmor until he disappeared into the college itself. I couldn't remember why, exactly, I hated him so much, but I did remember him being extremely power-hungry.

I glanced over at Aidan as she began to speak with Mirabelle. I listened distantly to their conversation before Aidan declined the tour for the time being. She asked for directions to the library, which she received. Then, we headed inside.

I mostly ignored the Hall of the Elements and followed Aidan as she turned right and went up the stairs. The scent of the air turned from clean and sharp to musty and calming.

I was hit with a sudden bout of homesickness. I missed libraries - I hadn't read in... how long? Nearly four months, at least. I swallowed past the hardness in my throat and began to scan the books. Aidan, on the other hand, headed up to the orc at the end of the room.

Their conversation was distant to me. I took out a book, sat in a chair, and began to read. The letters were both alien and comfortable to read - like all the other books I'd read, it was kind of like English, but not. It was difficult to describe - the letters had an odd shimmering to them one glance and they were upside down the next.

I didn't know how long I sat there, trying my damn hardest to read. I was jolted out of my stupor by Aidan, who nudged me. I felt my face warm in embarrassment, put the book down, and hurried after her.

* * *

 

We stood at the shore of the Ghost Sea, gazing out into the fields of ice. I shivered just thinking about it, even though I was plenty warm.

"So," I said conversationally. "Ready to go?"

Aidan groaned. I took that as a yes.

Together, we found an easy way to get out onto the ice shelf. The glaciers bounced slightly with every step, making my stomach jump with each movement. On the way there, Aidan debriefed me on what she'd learned to help calm the both of us.

Soon, however, we found it.

It was a tiny island, covered in ice. We exchanged a look, then headed inside.

As soon as I closed the door behind us, it was evident someone was there. Muttering echoed strangely around us as we headed deeper. My stomach dropped to my toes when we looked him in the face.

Septimus Signus, if I remembered correctly. A servant of Hermaeus Mora.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with," I muttered. Aidan nodded in agreement and began to talk to him.

His insane ravings were uncomfortably familiar. I closed my eyes and leaned against the icy wall, ignoring the cold seeping into me. It suddenly felt as if I didn't belong here - home wasn't here. Home was Earth - with my family and my real friends.

I opened my eyes and swallowed. Hard.

I knew that Aidan was my friend. She was the one who helped me when I thought all was lost. I still hadn't repaid her. I planned on doing so.

Aidan was frowning as she turned towards me. "Aftland," she muttered. "Tower Mzark. Blackreach..." she trailed off. "Do you know where any of these are?"

My brain stuttered to a stop. I knew the general area, but not exactly. It had been too long - I desperately wanted to get my hands on UESP or even the Skyrim Wikia.

"Um," I said intelligently. "It sounds like a Dwarven ruin?" I shuffled awkwardly, clearing my throat as we began to head out. "Did he give you something?"

She nodded, showing me the Lexicon and the sphere I couldn't remember the name of. "A tuning sphere and a..." Aidan struggled with the word, so I interjected.

"Why not call it a lexicon?" I smiled a little at my own kind-of joke. It was incredibly funny, me having to tell her something, for some reason.

"Sure," she replied, shaking her head. "Let's just get to Aftland,"

I felt my smile shift to a grin on my face. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 

We trekked through the snow, shivering slightly. It had been nearly two days since we met Septimus and so far, we'd gotten the general location of Tower Mzark.

According to the librarian (who I couldn't remember the name of for the life of me), an expedition had gone out a few weeks before but they'd never been heard from in a long time. I knew that tragedy had befallen the group - distant memories of an insane Khajiit and two people fighting resurfaced.

I shook my head, hurrying after Aidan. She stopped all of a sudden and I squinted, trying to see through the snowstorm.

"What is it?" I tried shouting over the wind. I saw something large looming out in the snow.

"Mzark!" Aidan yelled, barely audible. I linked arms with her and shuffled together with her through the blizzard. We took shelter in the remains of a large tent, huddling together to stave off the cold.

Eventually, the storm died down an unknown time later. The wind slowed and then stopped. I eventually stopped shivering and so did Aidan.

She squeezed through the door, pushing through the snow. It nearly sent her tumbling back inside the cramped space. I choked down a laugh and moved to help her.

Eventually, we climbed out, the ground easily a foot and a half taller by snow. We both sank through it with every step.

I stared at the tower, half-buried in snow on one side. "So..." I said awkwardly. "Doesn't look like we're getting in that way,"

"No," Aidan agreed. "Besides, it's nearly twilight. We'll sleep for the night, then find an entrance,"

I nodded. "Good idea. Let's find a spot and look tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait!

Finding the way in was... surprisingly easy. It was a wooden catwalk leading in between two glaciers.

The wind howled eerily as we entered. I shivered, following close behind Aidan. I knew there were Falmer here - so many of them. Blackreach would be a mess to get through.

We walked through the glacier, heading down a deep tunnel. The ice around us creaked and groaned, making me nervous. Eventually, we entered a small room with an unlit campfire.

A cooking spit, complete with a pot, was overturned as if thrown. A few barrels were off to the side. Aidan seemed to notice something before I did and headed over to them. Behind the campfire was a single bed roll with two chests.

I headed over to them, opening them curiously. Some gold here and there - nothing terribly fancy or important. I took the aforementioned gold, then stood up.

After searching the room for anything else, we turned left and headed down the short tunnel. A small room had been chipped out - five bedrolls, an unlit campfire - all splashed with blood. I grimaced slightly as I stepped around them carefully.

I looked over at Aidan, who shook her head. Nothing of importance. So, we continued on.

Soon, we began to hear crazed mutterings echoing distantly; sounding quite like a Khajiit. I winced and cast a look Aidan's way. I couldn't help but be worried.

The tunnel, albeit full of snow, showed obvious Dwemer architecture. We weaved around a few pillars before coming to a burst pipe. Water poured from it, making a large puddle.

We headed down the ramp, careful not to slip, and went down the next hallway. The mutterings faded.

I looked to the left, noting two pipes with covers on them. If I remembered correctly, these had the spider things. I shuddered just to think of them and examined the table instead.

There was a heap of metal that had been one of the aforementioned spiders. Books, some soul gems, and other odds and ends that I didn't find useful.

We tried to get through a locked gate of sorts, but there was no obvious way through. In the end, we gave up and headed down the other way.

The Khajiit's crazed mumbling returned, echoing off the ice. I shivered. It wasn't from the cold.

I didn't listen to a word he said as he attacked us. I pulled out one of my swords. When he leaped at us, he fell upon it. Grimacing, I put my foot on him and shoved him off of it.

I glanced at Aidan as I wiped it clean, then sheathed it. We continued down the ice hallways before we stopped. Dwemer machinery clanged away ahead.

I stepped over another Khajiit's body and stopped behind Aidan. "What is it?" I muttered. She shook her head and pushed forward. I frowned slightly but followed after her anyway.

I stepped out of the darkness and immediately regretted it. If I remembered correctly, there were two Dwemer spherical things. Dwemer spheres? Whatever they were called, they were nasty things.

Just as I stepped onto the oddly shimmering platform, two holes opened to my left and right. A Dwemer sphere came from each one and I nearly slipped in my panic. Aidan rushed forward, a Thu'um in her mouth as I yanked out my sword.

I turned left reflexively and began to fight the Dwemer sphere. I hacked at it, flailing wildly.

I took a metaphorical step back, attempting to take calming breaths. I ended up stabbing it through the joint where the upper body and the sphere joined.

It crumpled to the ground. I heard the telltale sound of something erupting into flame. I spun around, seeing Aidan throwing fire at the sphere she was fighting.

I nearly rolled my eyes but stopped myself. It wasn't the time to be silly.

After assessing ourselves for injuries, we kept moving. I paused, yanking Aidan back from the hallway we nearly entered. The air wavered strangely.

Flammable gas. Something I hadn't seen in... what? Years now?

I swore softly under my breath. "No fire," I mumbled to her quickly. She looked at me confusedly but nodded her head. I held my breath as we walked through the short, toxic tunnel. I wasn't sure what kind it was and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

As soon as we got into the next room, we were assaulted by mechanical spiders. They came apart quicker and easier than I thought they would.

The two of us quickly headed to the door, all but shoving it open. To our left was a long hallway, which a mechanical spider patrolled. To our right was a staircase down, which was collapsed at the bottom.

We turned left, Aidan nocking an arrow quietly. I stopped for a moment, keeping my eyes peeled. Moments later, she fired.

The arrow soared through the air, hitting the spider's soul gem. I smiled as we continued along the path. Everything was going according to plan.

We climbed up the stairs, coming to another T-shaped junction. Aidan led us to the left.

We overlooked the room that had the two Dwemer spheres from earlier. If I remembered correctly, we had to pass some pistons to get to the door.

Aidan went first, nearly being shoved off the side by one piston. I swallowed and watched her disappear around the bend. I inhaled to calm myself, then timed the pistons in my head.

Ten seconds between them pushing out and pulling back in. There was an altering pattern between them. I exhaled. I could do this.

I stepped forward as the first piston retracted, then hurtled myself over the second. I climbed over the third and dashed past the fourth. I passed the fifth and last piston, rounding the bend to face Aidan.

Two Dwemer spider corpses were in pieces on either side of her. She was sheathing her sword as I moved over to her.

"You good?" I murmured. She nodded. Thus, we continued, pushing open the doors to the next room.

Getting through the Animonculory was surprisingly easy. It was a wonder that we hadn't died yet. We dodged traps, Dwemer creatures, and last but not least; the Falmer that lived there.

The Falmer, in real life, were sort of disgusting. Most of them had large, crooked bodies. Their eyes, if they had them, were an odd misty gray-pink color. Their fingers were tipped with claws that cut deep wounds and their weapons were even worse.

We made it to the Alftand Cathedral mostly unscathed. We were lucky - the corpses of Falmer and innocents alike scattered the halls.

I pushed open the door as quietly as possible. If I remembered correctly, there were at least one of those incredibly large guys. Centurions or something.

We went down the hallway, carefully avoiding the pressure plates. I stopped just before we turned the corner. I heard the shuffling, limping steps of a Falmer.

I pulled out my dagger and signaled Aidan to stop. I peeked around the corner, spotting the creature. I aimed, then flung my weapon. It landed in the Falmer's neck with a squishing noise.

The Falmer collapsed to the ground. I crept over to retrieve the dagger. Aidan followed in after me.

She pushed open the next door and took care of one of the Falmer with an arrow. I crept around and killed the second. Aidan backtracked, going up a flight of stairs. Meanwhile, I looked around.

There was an iron gate, made of bars that would likely retract into the floor. Before it was several Falmer tents, the corpses of the Falmer that lived in them, and the stairs leading back into the hallway. I knew there was a lever around here somewhere.

My train of thought was interrupted by the iron gate opening. I ducked out of the way on instinct. I peeked out of my hiding place.

Aidan was coming down the stairs. I saw one Dwarven Centurion on the floor, deactivated. With a sinking feeling, I remembered that there was another one we'd have to fight. I swallowed, trying to not show my fear.

As soon as we walked up the stairs to the platform, the Centurion activated. I wanted to scream but stopped myself from doing so.

Aidan reacted faster than I did, a Thu'um already exploding from her mouth. I retreated, pulling out my bow and clumsily nocking an arrow. I watched as Aidan fearlessly unsheathed her sword. Fire sprung to life in her offhand.

I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. I knew what to do. I knew I could do it. I opened my eyes and fired my arrow.

The battle from then on was intense and short. Aidan and I chipped away at weak spots, setting it alight, and all round giving it a hard time.

Within twenty minutes, the Centurion had fallen to the ground. Aidan stepped back, panting. I slung my bow over my shoulder, wincing as my muscles protested slightly.

We clasped arms for a moment. "At least we didn't die," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled but only briefly. "Let's get going."

We continued up the next flight of stairs. About halfway up, Aidan stopped me. I listened. Two arguing voices became clear - one male and one female. I couldn't remember their names, just that they were fighting whether they should stay or go.

Eventually, I heard weapons being drawn. Aidan glanced over at me. I shook my head. One would kill the other and be too tired to fight us.

The sounds of fighting stopped within five minutes. I heard a body hit the floor and someone groan. Together, Aidan and I crept up the stairs.

The woman, a Redguard, was standing but slumped against a pillar. Her sword dropped from her hands, clattering on the floor. An Imperial was laying on the ground, blood pooling around him.

The Redguard looked up at us as we approached. "Please," she pleaded, collapsing to her knees. "Kill me,"

Aidan looked over at me and gave me a nod. I sighed and smiled at the Redguard sadly. "It'll be quick," I promised. I pulled out my sword and stabbed her in the neck. Her eyes went wide, then she fell slack against my legs.

I pulled out my sword, wiped it down, and sheathed it. I laid her body down on the ground. I couldn't remember any prayers, so I just hoped that her afterlife would be as peaceful as she wanted it to be.

Aidan, behind me, placed the orb from Septimus into something. There was a grinding noise as I turned around. Then, stairs opened up from the thing in the middle of the room. I smiled.

I remembered this.

We headed down the stairs, never looking back.

* * *

 

When we finally got to Blackreach, my breath was stolen by its beauty. It had always been a glorious place to be in, with its large glowing mushrooms and darkness. But seeing it in real life was ten times better than on a screen.

Aidan stared out at it next to me, sighing softly. "I didn't realize it would be so pretty," she murmured softly. "I thought it would be darker than this,"

I smiled. "Names can be deceiving," I replied, gently bumping her shoulder with mine. "Let's keep going,"

She nodded and surveyed the cavern quietly for another moment. Then, we moved on.

Surprisingly, there were fewer things that attacked us than in the game. Then again, Blackreach was easily twice the size it had been in the game.

We eventually were forced to stop and sleep when we got too tired. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I laid down on the ground we'd cleared. I felt myself drift off, watching Aidan through half-lidded eyes.

* * *

 

I woke up with a start, disorientated and wondering where I was. Then the memory of the last few days hit me like a train.

I sat up, groaning at the pain in my legs. That had taken a toll on my body that I wasn't expecting. Nearly two years of traipsing around Skyrim wasn't enough to escape muscle pains, so it seemed.

I looked over at Aidan, who was still sleeping. The glowing mushrooms illuminated the space around us. Far off in the distance to my right, I saw the Dwarven city. I was sure it had a name, but I couldn't remember its name. Its false sun was like a beacon, trying to draw me closer to it.

I shook my head, rubbing my forehead and sighing. I massaged my legs, letting out a little hiss of pain when I moved my leg too far.

Then I stood up as slowly as possible, wincing with every movement. I sighed when I finally got up.

I glanced over at Aidan again, who was starting to stir. I let out a small sigh, picked up my pack, and looked around.

I couldn't see very far into the darkness, but it seemed that nothing was around us for the moment. Then, I moved over to Aidan and nudged her awake gently.

She woke with a groan. I helped her up and picked up her bag for her. I tossed it over, which she caught swiftly. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Let's keep going," Aidan mumbled. Whatever we were going to eat we scarfed down quickly (mostly bits of dried meat and a swig of really weak ale). Then, we left.

We avoided the Dwarven city like it was the plague. I spotted the tower off in the distance rather quickly. We waded across the river to get to the bridge, keeping as quiet as possible. Any Falmer we came across received a swift end.

"The Tower of Mzark," I murmured softly, looking up at it. It seemed to sing oddly. I shook my head. "Let's go in,"

Aidan nodded absentmindedly, seeming distracted by something. Then we headed up the stairs and pushed open the door.

We went through the first room, heading down the short hallways to the room with the Elder Scroll. I couldn't remember if this room had a specific name, but I was sure it did.

I shook my head again. From what I remembered, we needed to put the Lexicon into a slot and then press buttons until the next one was available. Or was that a different ruin?

Aidan and I headed up the ramp. She pulled out the Lexicon and put it into the receptacle. We exchanged a look as there was a small grinding noise. She pushed the offered button.

I leaned against the wall. Aidan was smart. She'd figure it out.

Within the next hour, the device that held the Elder Scroll descended. Aidan and I went down. She opened it, revealing the Scroll.

The singing grew loud enough to make my head pulse with pain. I winced, rubbing my forehead. Aidan glanced back at me, frowning. Then, she tied a few leather strips to make a makeshift sling.

She slung it over her back, letting it rest over her pack. We turned around, pushing open the door to leave. I glanced back at the room before stepping onto the elevator. I tipped my head to Aidan, who pulled the lever.

As the elevator ascended, I had a feeling that we wouldn't come back to Blackreach. Besides, we had much more important things to do.

I smiled. Defeating Alduin was one of them.

* * *

 

Aidan and I headed to Morthal to rest and replenish. We slept and ate and generally relaxed. We had about a week to get back to the Throat. Right now, Aidan was out buying supplies.

I sat at the table, looking into my drink and frowning. Why did I feel so odd? I glanced around and spotted a rather familiar dark figure in the corner. I swore softly under my breath.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

 

I woke up on a hard wooden floor to the sound of water dripping. I shifted slightly, noting I was neither gagged nor bound.

I sprung to my feet as quickly as possible, forcing down the instinctive groan of pain. My legs still throbbed from Alftand.

"My, my," Astrid murmured. "Why so hasty? I just need to have a little chat,"

I frowned at her, crossing my arms. "Why?" I asked bitingly. "Who are you?" I wanted to ask, even though I already knew who she was.

"Me? My name is Astrid," she chuckled. She swung her leg back and forth, keeping her eyes on me. "You see, when you helped that little Aretino boy, you deprived me and mine of a contract. Now, you must repay that debt," Astrid smiled behind her hood. "In blood."

I kept silent, ignoring the shiver moving down my spine. I rolled my shoulders, keeping eye contact with her.

"Behind you, there are three sods. One of them has a bounty on her head," she shrugged delicately. "Find which one does... and maybe I'll invite you to a... family reunion, so to speak,"

I swallowed. I had killed, yes. I even knew which one was the worst criminal out of them. But joining the Dark Brotherhood?

I looked down at my feet for a moment, then back up at Astrid. Then, I nodded slowly.

I spun around on one foot, heading towards the trio. The one on the left, a Nord, whimpered. The woman in the middle muttered something under her breath - a curse, a prayer, I didn't know. The one on the right let out a little purr.

I rolled my eyes, unsheathed my blade and ran the Khajiit through. The Nord was a bandit with no other choice. The woman was a mother, to my recall. Neither was as bad as this bastard.

I wiped my sword off on his clothes before sheathing it again. I turned around and marched towards Astrid. She clapped slowly, smiling down at me. "The conniving Khajiit. He was sure to have enemies. It's no wonder you chose him,"

She flung the cabin key down at me, which I caught. "When you come to the door outside of Falkreath, speak the words _Silence, my brother,_ " Astrid smirked at me. "You'll know which door. Welcome to the family,"

I swallowed, hurrying over to the door and unlocking it. I headed out into the marsh, then detoured south to get back to Morthal.

What had I gotten myself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't live in the U.S., like I do, you might not know about net neutrality's being repealed. However, it has to be brought before Congress. Let's hope that net neutrality stays.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! This chapter has been kicking my ass. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track soon.

I dipped my head to Aidan, who was heading out the door. She was going to head for Winterhold and deal with the College. I would head for Falkreath.

When we were finished our business, we'd head to Dawnstar. If everything went according to plan, I knew I'd have to kill someone there anyway.

It made me nervous. Sure, I'd killed before, but not without mercy or reason.

I shuddered, blaming it on the winter wind.

* * *

 It took less than a week to arrive where I was going. I crept down the hill, the nervous feeling growing in my chest.

The door did not make a heavy drumming noise, like a heartbeat, when I approached. Maybe it'd be only Aidan who would hear that.

I touched the doorknob.

"What... is the music... of life?" The Black Door hissed. I resisted the urge to jump in fear. I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves.

"Silence, my brother," I said, keeping my voice strong and steady. If the door had a mouth, I was sure it was smiling.

"Welcome... home."

The door swung open. I stepped inside, blinking at the dim light. It was exactly like it was in the game.

I headed down the stairs, tiptoeing carefully. Astrid looked up at me as I approached.

"You made it," she murmured. "Welcome to the family,"

I smiled, trying not to come off as awkward. "Thank you. Is there anything else I need to do?"

She smirked at me. "Nothing important yet. I don't have a contract for you at the moment," Astrid gestured with her head towards a table. It had an outfit nearly identical to what Astrid was wearing. I swallowed.

"Take them and wear it proudly. Nazir should have some smaller contracts for you to... fulfill." She chuckled, leaning against the wall.

I took the armor awkwardly, heading into a side room (that wasn't in the game, from what I remembered) to dress. The armor wasn't like how it was in the game. It almost reminded me of the assassins' outfits from the Assassin's Creed franchise back on Earth.

Then it hit me. Masters of Death. That was the armor replacer I used for the Dark Brotherhood armor. I was grateful it'd carried over. Otherwise, it would have been extremely awkward for me.

I took off my other armor first, then put on the armor. It had a few layers, making it warmer and bulkier than it appeared. I sighed as I put my weapons on, then looked down at myself.

It was like I had become a new person. Butterflies formed in my stomach for the first time in a long time. I controlled my breathing before I headed out, back towards Astrid.

She smiled at me. "It suits you," she observed. I looked at my feet, suddenly shy. "Now, go meet the rest. I'm sure they have some interesting things to say,"

I glanced back up at her. Astrid was gesturing down the stairs, which I hurried to walk down.

I saw them before they saw me. They were laughing in merriment at something.

"Do the part where he tries to buy you some candy!" The Argonian wheezed. I knew his name started with a V and he was the last Shadowscale, but nothing else.

"Okay, okay, wait," the child - vampire - chuckled. "Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" She waited as someone laughed quietly, then continued. "Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley."

Oh yeah, very good. Very good. My; it is dark down here. Oh, but you are so beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth... your teeth! No! Argh!"

The group erupted into laughter again as I began to approach them nervously.

"Oh, Babette, you are so wicked," murmured the Dunmer. Babette smiled.

"Why, yes, Gabriella, I am," Babette said. I saw her sharp teeth glinting in the firelight, trying not to appear awkward on the sidelines. If anyone noticed me, they didn't seem to care.

"What about you, Festus?" The Redguard - Nazir - prodded. "How did that last contract turn out?"

"Oh yes," the werewolf interjected sarcastically. "Please, old man. Regale us with your tales of wizardry,"

Festus grumbled, crossing his arms. "The young and stupid, always mocking the experienced and brilliant," he muttered. "My contract went incredibly well, I'll have you know," Suddenly, his tune changed. A grin stretched across his wrinkled face. "I tried a new spell. A little something I've been working on in my spare time. Came _this_  close to turning that priest inside out. Damn messy."

"What of your contact, Arnbjorn?" Gabrielle interjected. "Something about a Khajiit? A merchant, I believe?"

"Aw," Babette cooed, smiling. "A big doggy chasing a little kitty! How adorable,"

Arnbjorn snorted, shaking his head even as the others burst into laughter. "I'm not adorable, it wasn't funny, and he wasn't a merchant," he said, smirking slightly. "He was a Khajiit monk, a master of the Whispering Fang style. But now he's dead, and I have a new loincloth."

The others chuckled and dispersed. I made my way over to Nazir, swallowing my fears. I could do this.

"Hello," I began. He turned around to face me. I swallowed again. I could not afford to be scared in this world. Not now, anyway. "Astrid told me to get a contract from you?"

He crossed his arms, looking me up and down. "I suppose you'll do," he said. "I'd rather not invest in someone that may be dead tomorrow, but I can't complain. I've heard you're at least somewhat competent," Nazir pulled a piece of paper from a pouch. "Here are your ...victims. The first one lives in Dawnstar, the second one is just outside Anga's mill, and the third lives in Ivarstead,"

I took the offered list and looked at it. I swallowed. Three names. Three people. One was a mercy kill. The others... were not.

Beitild. Ennodius Papius. Narfi.

Three names. Three people. They seemed to have so much power over me. They did not.

I inhaled. I exhaled.

"I will fulfill these contracts."

"Happy hunting, then. Maybe you won't be so bad after all."

* * *

 I trekked through the snow, holding my cloak tightly to myself. Why the hell did it have to be so cold so soon?

The Dark Brotherhood armor was easily modifiable and actually looked like something an adventurer would wear. So, I didn't attract much attention. Besides, it had been largely changed since the Brotherhood's prime so they wouldn't stand out on purpose.

I shook my head. I needed to focus. Dawnstar was maybe a mile away. I could make it in time if I pushed myself.

I heard growling behind me and froze out of reflex. I glanced over my shoulder to see a white wolf. I swallowed. Another came, then another. If I wasn't careful, they'd surround me.

I broke into as fast of a run as I could. I plowed through the snow, nearly tripping three times. I came to an edge. The drop was maybe five feet - I could make it.

I glanced over my shoulder again. The wolves were gaining. Now, there were five. I looked down and I prayed silently to whatever god would listen.

I jumped, preparing myself. I managed to land on my feet, more on the toes than my heels, half-way into a roll. I tilted towards the left, feeling an ache spread up one of my ankles.

I swore softly, picking myself back up. A wolf howled, echoing down the pass. My ankle hurt, but nothing was broken.

I kept walking. I kept walking until I couldn't hear the wolves anymore. By the time that happened, it was dusk. I could almost see Dawnstar in the distance. I felt like crying but I didn't.

I groaned and just kept walking in that direction.

* * *

 I found Beitild with ease. I didn't openly confront her. Rather, I found a hiding spot and stuck there, like a hunter tracking their prey.

I watched from the tree I'd climbed. I had knocked an arrow what seemed like ages ago. As she moved and finally stopped to shovel... charcoal? Something dark and burnable.

I pulled the arrow back as she paused to rest. I aimed quickly and with precision.

Then, I fired.

The arrow whizzed through the air, its whistling growing quieter as it sped away from me. It hit its mark - Beitild's throat.

She stopped, then grew slack and fell to the ground. Someone screamed and then it was pure chaos. I turned around and jumped from the tree, away from them.

I rolled through the snow, standing up and pelting across the town to the edge of the water. Then, I took a sharp turn right and kept running across the beach.

Eventually, my run slowed to a trot, then a walk. I breathed easily as I made my way towards Morthal.

That had been one of the most stressful and one of the most exhilarating times of my entire life. And that was saying something.

I took a deep breath and stopped, sure I'd gotten far enough. I looked up at the sky, which was already starting to darken. Stars were beginning to hang themselves up in the velvet backdrop of it.

It was beautiful. It was alien. It was familiar.

It was all of those things and more.

Looking up at the sky was like coming home. As I continued to walk down the beach, I realized something.

Skyrim - Nirn - _was_  home now. Earth was a long forgotten memory. I could no longer remember my parents or if I had any siblings. I couldn't remember my favorite food or my favorite smell from there. I couldn't remember my best friend's name or the college degree I had gotten.

But... that was okay. I was making new memories here. I would be fine without Earth. Earth would be fine without me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for staying with me through all of this, and for the kudos, and the bookmark. Happy late Holidays and Happy New Year.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into Ivarstead looking like death. Burn marks scored my body, alongside cuts and scratches. Half of me was covered with bandages.

Which wasn't surprising, considering I felt like death. I'd walked on foot for a few days without stopping; neither for food nor sleep. I was an actual goddamn idiot.

I'd been jumped by bandits (again) who had tried to take my valuables. Like the fool I was, I had panicked.

And used magic.

Admittedly, it had burned all of the bandits to a crisp, plus killed my horse and any wildlife and vegetation in a five-yard radius.

I still hadn't gotten the smell of burning flesh out of my hair and skin.

I slumped in the chair next to Aidan, trying not to shriek in agony. She slid a drink over to me, a sympathetic look in her eyes. I took the cup gingerly and drank from it. I saw the (painfully familiar) gleam of Dragonbane at Aidan's side.

Good. She would need it.

When I finally got done drinking and put the cup down, I spoke. "How've you been?"

My throat was raw and my voice sounded like I had eaten a handful of nails. We winced in unison.

I swallowed.

"Fine," she replied, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I was almost surprised it didn't hurt. "You need to rest."

I nodded tiredly, almost falling face first onto the table. She sighed softly and I heard her shake her head. A hand came to pull my arm over her shoulders and I was soon half-carried, half-dragged to the room.

I struggled to help her, stumbling along. Within the next moment, I found myself laying on the bed. My boots were being peeled off.

I was already drifting away.

* * *

 

I woke up some hours later, feeling both much better and far worse than I had been. My lips were as dry as a desert and my body ached still, but it was less than before.

I struggled to turn my head. Aidan had fallen asleep in her chair, snoring softly and using her bag as a pillow. On the bedside were some food and a healing potion.

I looked down at myself. Most of the raw burns and scratches had healed, leaving my usually dark skin slightly red and a bit pale in some places. I swallowed with whatever saliva I had.

My hand went to my head. Some of my hair had been cut away - most likely because it had burned. I still felt like crap, but it was better.

I clumsily moved to take the healing potion from the bedside. It slipped from my hand, thankfully landing on the bed instead of the floor. I winced at the noise it made.

Aidan jerked awake, eyes surveying the room before taking in my sorry sight.

"Oh, Quinn," she sighed, standing up. She put her bag to the side. "Let me help you."

I let her take the potion and watched sleepily as she uncorked it. Aidan motioned for me to open my mouth, which I did. Liquid dripped into it; tasting both like herbs and another thing I didn't remember the name of. I swallowed, curling my toes.

"Try to eat, then go back to sleep," Aidan said, putting the bottle down. "I want you to recover before we head up the mountain. I... I have a feeling that something will happen up there."

I nodded, taking the plate she offered. It was bread and cheese, for the most part. Probably wouldn't make me vomit, as long as I ate slowly.

I picked up the slice of bread, maneuvering it into my mouth. Eating seemed to be so manual - chew, chew, chew... a few more times, then swallow - and I was so damn tired.

Eventually, I managed to get it down. My arms trembled as Aidan took the plate away. I didn't look her in the face as I laid my head down. I was just... so tired.

* * *

 

Three days later, I was back to my normal health. I had a few more scars, but that was fine.

But something else weighed heavily on my mind; I would need to kill Narfi. Narfi, who I had helped so long ago.

 _Perhaps it's merciful,_  I mused as I climbed the tree. I pulled out my bow and arrows - old and rusty, not ones I usually used - and nocked one. _Perhaps it's merciful to kill him._

He was just a beggar, after all. Poor and in bad health - both mentally and physically.

I watched as he got into position. I pulled back the arrow, closing my eyes. The bow creaked and nearly broke with my strength, showing how low the quality of it was. I pushed down the guilt and disgust at myself. Then, I opened my eyes and I fired.

The arrow, all but falling apart, whizzed through the air. It landed solidly in the back of his neck. I dropped the bow and arrows to the ground, throwing them away. I did not listen to Narfi's body as it fell.

Then, I scaled down the tree and snuck across the river behind the inn. I circled around, heading back inside. Aidan was sitting at a table, looking over a few papers.

"We're heading up the mountain today," she told me as I sat down. I nodded, having already guessed. I shoved away the disgust at myself for killing Narfi and focused on the present.

"When are we leaving?" I cracked my knuckles, picking up my normal bow and arrows. These were of a much finer quality.

Aidan folded the papers and put them into her bag. "Now."

* * *

 

I wrapped my cloak around myself, shivering even though it was warm. We'd passed the Graybeards already, heading up to the peak.

The Throat of the World. Monahven, in the dragon language.

It was both terrifying and exciting all at once. I was going to meet _the_ Paarthurnax, one of my favorite characters in the entire Elder Scrolls series.

I swallowed my fear. There was no going back now.

We ascended the mountain, Aidan pausing every once in a while to Shout Clear Skies. It was almost nerve-wracking with how intense it was. I'd been up close and personal with Shouts (through Aidan) for a solid two months or so now, but it was still both oddly terrifying and awe-inspiring.

Eventually, we came to the spot I recognized instantly. Paarthurnax was just around the corner.

I swallowed. We rounded the bend, forcing our way through the wind and the snow.

I heard a faint, odd swishing noise. Then, a thunderous thud as Paarthurnax fell to the ancient, broken word wall. My stomach dropped to my toes in a brief moment of panic.

Aidan put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at her. Her face was full of sympathy. I shrugged slightly, managing a weak smile.

I followed her as she approached Paarthurnax. "You have it," he murmured, addressing Aidan. His voice rattled my bones. "The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh... qalos." He paused, shifting. I swore he glanced over at me, just for a moment. "Time shudders at its touch. There is no question; you are doom-driven." He bowed his head.

Aidan glanced around, then headed to a particular spot. The Time-Wound. Paarthurnax continued to speak.

"The very bones of the earths are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Alduin is coming. Do not delay."

I swallowed again. Aidan pulled open the Elder Scroll, eyes flicking over the foreign text. Suddenly, the very ground beneath me seemed to go still. The wind silenced. The falling snow hung in the air with anticipation.

Her eyes glazed over, then fluttered closed. The Scroll fell to her side, but did not drop from her hand. I shifted anxiously as Paarthurnax looked over at me.

"Drem yol lok, stranger," he rumbled. I smiled, terrified. Paarthurnax wasn't going to hurt me, but he was easily twice as giant as his game counterpart.

"Hello," I said shyly. "Um... Paarthurnax, correct?" Resisting to stick out my hand for him to shake, I went on. "My name is Quinn. Quinn White."

Paarthurnax dipped his head. "I have heard of you many times. Some bad, but mostly good," he said. "It is... what is the mortal phrasing?"

"To put a face to the name?" I offered. The dragon nodded. Then, there was another swishing noise. My heart dropped.

Alduin was coming.

Within moments, a shadow swallowed us. Then, it disappeared. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

I glanced over at Aidan. Her eyelids were twitching, as if in a deep sleep.

"Come on," I muttered, all but vibrating in worry. Three seconds later, her eyes snapped open. The Elder Scroll fell from her hands.

Alduin swooped in overhead, stopping to Aidan's far left.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor," Alduin sneered. He was four times as large than when we had last seen him. My fear surged up again, but I slammed it down. "My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now, and await your fate in Soverngarde!"

Paarthurnax interrupted. "Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin!" He turned his head to Aidan once more. "Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it."

Aidan inhaled mightily, far more than any normal human would be able to do. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The Thu'um was strong enough even I could see it as it hurtled towards the black dragon.

It surrounded him, a visible blue aura making him drop to the ground.

Everything erupted into chaos.

Alduin let out another Shout, one I knew that rained fire from the sky. I pulled my bow from my body, diving out of the way of a meteor.

Paarthurnax launched into the air and I briefly lost sight of him. Aidan had unsheathed Dragonbane. She was sprinting towards Alduin.

I drew the first arrow and let it fly. As it shot towards him, I feared that it would not be enough.

As lucky as I wasn't, it hit its mark. It sunk into a small chink between Alduin's scales. He let out a roar and turned his hateful red eyes towards me.

"Oh fuck," I said, barely having time to move out of the way before fire jetted towards me.

Aidan swung at him, finding similar holes in Alduin's scales. There was only a handful of them, especially around his shoulders and neck.

But there was enough. Just enough to do damage.

I retreated, flinging arrows at him and changing positions every five or so minutes. Tiring, but worth it.

Aidan swapped between her standard magic and sword to Shouts and back again. The Throat of the World was a cacophony of voices, both their thunderous ones and my weak one.

Paarthurnax swooped down, spitting ice on Alduin. Alduin was almost freed thrice, but Aidan managed to bring him down each time. I felt almost like I was having an out of body experience.

Finally, the last of the Dragonrend shout had faded. He flew up into the air.

"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin," he growled. Aidan glanced over her shoulder at me, just briefly. "You have become strong. But I am _Al-du-in_!" The words were almost a Thu'um. My legs trembled as I came out from my hiding place. "I am firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else. You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you, mortal."

With that, he turned abruptly and began to fly away. I almost collapsed to the ground, but somehow managed to stay standing.

Paarthurnax landed on the word wall again. Aidan grabbed my shoulder, looking at me in the eye.

"I am glad you were by my side then," she said softly. I nodded jerkily as she let go. Aidan passed me to talk to the other dragon. I slowly sat on a rock, not even listening to them as they spoke.

I focused on the bow in my hands. I inhaled. I exhaled. Breathe.

I let out a shuddering sigh, flexing my legs. The adrenaline was slowly leaving me. I'd be tired before we even got back to High Hrothgar.

Snow crunched beneath feet. I looked up. Aidan approached, offering me her hand.

I took it gratefully, smiling up at her. There was a soft, genuine smile across her face.

I couldn't have found a better friend in Skyrim.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently. My life has become a bit of a mess and I'm torn between two worlds. However, today, I'm going to have a double update! Please enjoy.

I rolled my shoulders, standing at my vantage point. It was behind some rocks on the other side of the river where Ennodius Papius sat. He was warming his hands on his fire, shivering greatly.

Grimly, I pulled out an arrow and nocked it. I took careful aim, breathing out as I fired. It landed in his chest, knocking him back on his rear.

I frowned, nocking another arrow. He made eye contact with me and his eyes widened. I fired. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

The second arrow I'd shot had sunk into his throat. Blood sprayed out as he fell backward. I stood, brushed myself off, and walked away.

I was starting to become numb to these murders and I wasn't sure if I liked that.

* * *

 

I dipped my head to Aidan as I walked into Sky Haven Temple. Esbern and Delphine were sat in front of her.

"Why shouldn't I have Paarthurnax's help?" She asked coldly, leaning on the table. I crossed my arms.

"He used to be Alduin's right hand," Delphine replied. "We can't just forget that."

I saw Aidan's eyes narrow. They became piercing. "You should know better than to not follow my rules," she growled. For a moment, the air shimmered around her. I blinked, passing it off as a trick of the light. "You are the Blades, correct?"

Esbern nodded, shocked into silence. Aidan glanced at Delphine, who swallowed and nodded as well. "Keep in mind I am the Dragonborn. _I_ do not follow you; _you_ follow me."

"Yes, Dragonborn," Esbern murmured. "We have... forgotten our place."

Aidan straightened herself, lips flattening into a thin line. "Good. We have more important things to do." She looked over her shoulder at me. "Quinn, we're on treaty duty."

"Alright. After you."

* * *

 

Aidan sat, looking as exhausted as I felt. I stood behind her, as I did not have a seat at the table. However, the others were already starting to walk in.

Ulfric, his right hand, General Tullius, Rikke, Elenwen, Delphine, Esbern, Queen Elisif, Jarl Balgruf... The last to enter were the Graybeards, of course.

"If we are all ready," Arngeir began solemnly. "We should all sit."

"Not until that Thalmor leaves," Ulfric said, his voice cold. His eyes were sharp as he looked across the table at Elenwen. The man turned to Aidan. "Surely it would be better if she did, Dragonborn?"

"You can't to that," Tullius snarled, looking ready to leap out of his chair. I gave him a harsh look, making him sit down hard.

Aidan put her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together. Elenwen opened her mouth to interject. Aidan put up her hand. "I have to agree," she murmured. "Elenwen, please leave,"

Elenwen huffed haughtily and stood. "Very well," she snapped. "Do not think that just because you are Dragonborn means that you will get off lightly,"

Aidan smiled grimly as she left. "If we are ready to continue?"

Then, the real negotiations continued. I watched the conversation like it was a ping-pong ball. Holds were exchanged like they were cattle that day.

When the Stormcloaks and the Imperials began to argue, I put my foot down. Esbern looked as if he was going to interrupt, but I beat him to it.

 _"Enough!"_ I roared, slamming my open palm on the table. Everyone was shocked into silence. "You all may not know me. That doesn't fucking matter right now. Alduin is in _Sovngarde_ right now, eating the souls of the dead from your pitiful excuse of a war." I inhaled, trying to calm my explosive temper. "Without this treaty to stop the war, if only for a few days, the world _will_ end. It won't go with a rallying war cry, or in fire or in ice."

I turned my eyes to each of them, trying to appear as dangerous as possible. "The world will end with a whimper, and it will because of your petty squabbles." I was just so damn angry.

Aidan put a hand on my arm, which managed to ground me. I breathed in shakily, stepping back.

"Quinn is right," Aidan said, her voice calm. "Now, I expect you all to follow the treaty as follows..."

* * *

 

Aidan clasped my shoulders, a fond smile on her face. "Thank you so much for being here for me," she told me. "But I must now go wrangle a dragon."

"Good luck," I said. "I hope that this dragon doesn't hurt anyone too much."

"I hope so, too. Goodbye, for now."

"Goodbye, Aidan."

I watched her as she mounted her horse and rode out of Ivarstead. I was not going to follow her, for I had some other things to do.

I turned around and mounted my own horse. It was time to head back to the Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

 

It took me less than five days to get to Falkreath. I easily handed the horse I'd ridden off to a man who needed her better than I did.

I walked to the sanctuary, my head held high. I walked inside, surveying the first room. No one was in there. I pulled down my hood and ruffled my hair, then paused. People were talking.

A familiar voice drifted up from the stairs. I sighed. How could I have forgotten?

Cicero had arrived.

I headed down to the lower chamber with dexterity and caution. I knew that Cicero was technically not a bad guy, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

When he spotted me, his face brightened. "Ah! You, you helped me get our dear Mother to her new home!" I smiled nervously, shifting awkwardly.

He all but tackled me. I barely managed to keep upright, using his kinetic force to swing us around. I put him back down, clearing my throat.

"Uh, yes," I muttered, taking a glance around the room.

Gabriella was smiling in amusement, red eyes twinkling. Festus was shaking his head, Babette looked on with a mirthful look in her eyes, and Veezara was chuckling. Nazir was nowhere to be seen. Astrid and Arnbjorn were standing a bit off to the side.

"I... I need to go talk to Nazir," I said to Cicero. I felt Astrid's eyes burning a hole in my back as I turned. "I'll be back soon."

I heard Cicero start to say something to me, but I didn't listen as I bolted from the room.

One thing I noticed as I passed into the dining hall... was that the Word Wall wasn't there. That made me nervous, to say the least. It must've ended up... somewhere else.

Right?

I shook my head, all but running down the stairs to meet Nazir. He looked up as I approached. I briefly waved in greeting, smiling.

"Quinn," he said, dipping his head in a nod. "I've heard of your work so far... Good job." The Redguard shook his head. "I'm sure you're looking for payment..."

I nodded. He slid three pouches of coins over to me. I took them without a word. Greedy? Maybe on the surface, but in reality, I simply needed to get out of there quickly. I turned around on one foot.

"By the way, Astrid wants to see you," Nazir called to my retreating back. I waved at him without turning, letting him know I had heard him.

When I finally entered the main chamber again, Cicero was lugging the wooden coffin up the stairs. He was receiving help from Veezara and Arnbjorn, but it didn't seem like an easy task. I winced and headed over to Astrid.

"Hello, Quinn," she murmured. I nodded, not even going to try to trust my own voice. "I've finally a contract for you, if you're willing."

"Of course," I managed to say. "What is it?"

Astrid smiled, crossing her arms. "In Markarth, we have heard words that the apothecary's apprentice has completed the Black Sacrament... go there and see what she has to say. Her name is Muiri. I'd advise you take any and all extra contracts and payments from her."

I nodded, straightening myself. I knew that this road was not an easy one. Brief memories of fire flashed through my mind, but I pushed them away. They were probably just ones from another case.

I did lead a rather flammable life, after all.

* * *

 

Light filtered through the trees. The smell of pine and sawdust filled my nose. An uneven knot in the wood dug into my back as I leaned against the building's wall.

My eyes darted over Aidan's letter, reading it with expert care. I distantly heard the sound of water rushing, the sound of footsteps and idle chatter.

I smirked.

I folded the paper after reading it, handed a few coins to the courier, and turned around. It seemed as if Aidan had already tamed Odahviing... Impressive, but expected.

Aidan was Aidan, after all.

I smiled, glancing up at the sky, sighing faintly. It was time to go to Whiterun, then.

I mounted my horse, swiftly riding out of the gates of Falksreath. I breathed in as we turned the bend and hurtled past the Sanctuary. I exhaled when we passed the ruins. Excitement built upon itself in my chest, making a grin stretch across my face.

It was time for Aidan to defeat Alduin. He should have expected this.


	20. Chapter 20

I embraced Aidan, laughing lightly. Onmund was there, looking at Odahviing with wide eyes. I patted her back, smiling widely.

I might not have been around them much, but even I could see how they looked at each other. They were head over heels in love with the other.

"Hey, Quinn," she murmured as we separated. "Nice to see that you could make it."

"For you, I can always," I said seriously. "Now... this is Odahviing?"

Aidan nodded. "Yes. He's going to take me to the ruin where the portal to Sovngarde is located."

I sighed gently. I knew she'd return victorious, but the worry that she might die was still there. Regardless of her dragon soul, she was still more or less human.

"That's... that's good," I murmured. I saw Onmund heading over to us. "Anything you want to tell me before you depart?"

"Take care of yourself. Tell Rayya to take care of the kids if I don't... if I don't make it back." She swallowed at the thought, then shook her head. "You are a good friend to me. I will never forget you."

"And I you."

Aidan's face brightened immediately when Onmund entered her sight. I chuckled, retreating to allow them to talk.

Their voices were a murmur and I barely heard them. I saw three words pass from Aidan's lips. I couldn't see Onmund's face, but I'm certain it was definitely reciprocated. Then, they were kissing.

I chuckled awkwardly, my eyes suddenly magnetized to the floor. I managed to look back up again. By that time, Aidan was heading towards Odahviing.

"Goodbye Aidan!" I called. "See you again in this world or in the next!"

"I say the same to you!" She shouted back, swinging up onto Odahviing's back. I laughed loudly as they took off, all but crying.

Onmund put a solid, reassuring hand on my shoulder. "She'll be back," he said firmly. His blue eyes had a burning certainty that I had seen in very few people.

"Oh, I know she will be."

* * *

 

I sat down in the chair, inhaling shakily. I pulled out the quill, ink pot, and parchment, then carefully laid them out on the desk. I slowly wrote Rayya's name in the ink, then hesitated.

I had no time to actually go visit them, so a letter it was. I closed my eyes and briefly constructed it in my head.

Then, I opened them and began to write the letter. Inked words began to pour over the page. I told her of how Aidan was going to fight to save the world and how she loved her children very much. I asked of Aventus, how he was adjusting there.

Finally, I told her that if Aidan did not return after a month, then to take care of the children.

I let the letter dry, exhausted both emotionally and physically. It had taken me five tries to get the letter right.

Now, it was time to find a courier.

* * *

 

A few days had passed by the time I'd arrived in Markarth. The winds were getting colder and colder. I wasn't sure if it had to deal with Alduin's swiftly approaching end, or because it was finally autumn.

Perhaps both.

I shook my head, pushing open the gates. Immediately, I was greeted with a rather familiar scene.

My stomach dropped as I saw the man unsheathe his blade. Lightning fast, I careened towards him. I tackled him to the ground, pressing one foot hard on his wrist. My other foot was on his other elbow. Both of my hands were wrapped around his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled lowly, rage erupting in my chest. "Killing an innocent woman? You should be ashamed!"

He choked, barely able to breathe. I inhaled sharply. The guards had picked up his dagger. The woman was being held by another and a small crowd had already gathered.

I stepped a little harder on his wrist and delighted in hearing it snap. I finally released him and picked him up roughly.

"Sorry about that," I murmured. "I just saw him and I knew what he was going to do, you know?"

I smiled innocently at the guards as they grabbed him. "Thank you, ma'am," one said gruffly. "But we can take him from here."

"No problem, boys," I replied, shaking my shoulders. The adrenaline rush had gone to my head.

A man tapped on my shoulder. I jerked. "Hey, is this yours?" A familiar voice asked, pressing a slip of paper into my hand. I looked at it, confused.

"Wait, this isn't-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, as the offender was already heading down the street to the temple area. I shook my head, trying to remember where the apothecary was.

I dropped the note for someone else to find. I had no time for these games.

* * *

 

I crept into The Hag's Cure, slipping into the shadows. No one seemed to notice me at all. When the old woman left to run an errand, I spoke.

"Muiri," I murmured. Her head snapped up, eyes wide. I peered out of the darkness, barely visible. "Muiri, the Dark Brotherhood has heard your call."

To be fair, I wasn't really intending on being creepy or scary, but it worked. I stepped forward.

Muiri inhaled sharply and I smiled widely at her. "Tell me... what is your contract?"

"I want Alain Dufont to die," she told me coldly. Her vehemence nearly shocked me, but I stood my ground. "He took everything away from me! My friends, my family, my reputation..."

"I see." I murmured, surveying the room. I crossed my arms. "And that's not all, is it?"

She swallowed. "No. I... I want you to kill Nilsine Shattershield, in Windhelm, too."

I nodded. "It will be done. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Alain... he's the leader of a band of cutthroats and last I heard... he was hiding in a Dwarven ruin, named Raldbthar."

"Thank you," I replied. "I will get it done." I pivoted sharply, ready to head out.

"Wait!" I paused, turning my head. "W-what's your name?"

I smiled briefly. "My name is Quinn White." I heard her soft little gasp but did not waste any time.

I had a job to do and a contract to fulfill. First, I needed to head to Windhelm.

* * *

 

It had been four days since Aidan left. I had been on the road for the majority of that time.

I took a drink of water, laying down on my back and looking up at the familiar and unfamiliar night sky. It had stars, sure, but none of the same constellations as on Earth.

None of the same stars, or the same planets, hung in this sky. No more Pluto discourse or space exploration for me. No more wondering if we were all alone, no more Curiosity or Spirit or Opportunity. No more black holes or antimatter. No more quantum physics or theories.

The moons weren't the same as the natural satellite that Earth had.

I missed it. I missed learning about space. I missed the Moon and the Sun and the stars. I missed black holes and ideas for space travel. I missed sci-fi novels and fanfiction.

I didn't realize I was crying until I forced myself to look away. Tears streamed down my face. I let out a small sob, curled up on my bedroll.

I just really missed Earth. I wanted to see its familiar landscapes and cityscapes again. I wanted to see my family and my friends. It hurt, to know that I'd never be able to.

I'd never be able to eat ice cream or watch Game of Thrones or read my favorite books ever again.

 _But,_  I slowly realized. I'm _the new Curiosity._ I'm _the new Opportunity. Sure, I can't send knowledge back to Earth... but while I'm here, I might as well learn._

So, I mentally picked myself back up again and turned my face skyward. I closed my eyes, smiling.

Nirn was not the same thing as Earth... but it was the closest damn thing I had to a home now and I refused to let it die.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everything has slowed down. I've started a Markiplier fanfiction series [two, technically] on Tumblr, plus I've suffered some minor but painful injuries. Hopefully, I can continue writing as normal. For now, though, enjoy this.~

Windhelm was as gray and as snowy as I had last seen it. I ran a hand through my hair as I surveyed the city. There was no need to head into the city.

Not at the moment, at least. Instead, I turned my gaze to the mountains. I knew that Raldbthar was in there somewhere, but where exactly? I couldn't remember.

I looked at the map I had in my hands. I'd circled the general area of the ruin. I sighed, rolled it up, and began to head that way.

* * *

 

I spent a good hour trudging through thigh-high snow. Another was spent actually looking for the ruin.

Three more hours were spent observing the ruin. I memorized the guards' rotating patrol pattern.

Then, I made my way down to the ruin as stealthily as possible. I took out the first guard with ease. The second took an arrow to the eye and the third spotted me before I could kill him quietly.

I ended up choking him out on the ground. I left his unconscious body there and prayed he would die.

Then, I slipped inside. I took out the first handful of bandits with ease.

I snuck into the main chamber. Six bandits, including Alain Dufont himself. I managed to shoot two of them before it all descended into chaos.

I was on top of a pillar, hidden in the darkness. The four others searched wildly.

"You can come out now!" Dufont called. I smiled frigidly and shot a third bandit.

She fell to the ground and I quickly nocked another arrow. The fourth crashed into a table, throwing various Dwemer artifacts to the floor.

I shot another arrow. The sixth collapsed into the fire, erupting into flame.

Then, I dropped to the ground. Alain Dufont clapped for me. I made a little theatrical bow, but not so low I couldn't see him.

"Hello," I said coolly. I righted myself and quickly made some steps. Dufont gripped at the warhammer on his back. I smiled.

I unsheathed my dual blades. He swung swiftly at me, putting one foot forward. I crossed my swords in an X.

His hammer was caught in my cross. I twisted his hammer away, flinging all three of our weapons across the room. I quickly put my foot behind his foot and tripped him. Unfortunately, he grabbed my arm as he went down.

Soon, we were tussling on the floor. We wrestled for control, grappling each other. At some point, my back was on the floor and he was trying to strangle me.

I tightened my grip on his arms, digging my nails into his skin. I growled animalistically. Within one moment, I was rearing up and sinking my teeth into his throat.

Dufont struggled, flailing. I bit harder. The tangy taste of blood exploded in my mouth. Blood dripped down my jaw and spilled on my shirt.

I ripped a chunk of flesh away from his neck. He sat upright for a few moments, then fell over dead. I spit, gagging silently as human meat and blood dribbled out of my mouth.

I tried to wipe my face off, but it only made it worse. I picked up my sword, sheathed them, and hurriedly left.

* * *

 

By the time I went back to Windhelm, I had cleaned myself off. There was a dark stain on my shirt from the blood, but I hid it with my cloak.

Nilsine Shattershield was dead before the week was out.

Her end? Poison. Ironic, considering Muiri was an alchemist now.

Her parents mourned the death of their two daughters. Her mother nearly committed suicide, but luckily the mother's husband was there to stop her.

That was good. I didn't need to see more unnecessary death.

* * *

 

In Markarth, Muiri found me in the Silver-Blood Inn.

"Thank you," she whispered, hazel eyes bright with grateful tears. "Thank you so much, Quinn. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"It's fine," I responded, smiling. "You don't even need to pay me if you don't have anything."

She shook her head and pulled off her ring. "I... I know it's not much, but I'd like to give this to you." Muiri pressed it into my hand, looking me in the eye. "It will make your potions stronger."

It was a heartfelt moment, one I didn't expect. "Thank you, Muiri. I hope to see you another time."

"And I hope to see you," she told me. She stood and headed out, the image of poised elegance.

It was in that moment I realized I had a very small crush on this woman.

* * *

 

I stepped into the Sanctuary, heading down the stairs. Astrid looked up at me, waving me over.

"I hear that Alain Dufont is dead," she told me primly. "Good work. You deserve your pay." She gestured to two pouches of gold on the table, which I took gratefully.

"There is something else I need you to do," Astrid said, dropping her voice. I leaned in, curious. "Cicero has been talking to someone... I need you to find out who it is." She paused, glancing around as if someone was listening in. "There is only one hiding spot in that room. And it's the Night Mother's coffin."

I swallowed. My ears rang. "I see," I murmured. "When does he do it?"

"Late at night, around midnight," she replied. I nodded in understanding. It was about ten at night at the moment, so I had a few hours to kill.

"It will be done," I said, straightening myself. "Thank you for this... opportunity."

I spun around on one foot and carefully headed down the stairs. Time to wait, then.

I alternated between reading all the books the Brotherhood had to offer and chatting with the various members. Veezara showed me how he could bend both hands nearly completely backward. An... interesting trait, but one I could handle.

The others? ...Eh. They had some interesting things to talk about, but I eventually ended up sitting in a chair, reading a book.

I guessed the time to be around midnight as I closed my book and set it down. I was tired, but not overly so. I headed up to the room the Night Mother was in.

My steps were light and soundless as I slunk over to the coffin. I pulled it open and stepped inside. When it closed me, I was nestled between a corpse and a metal door.

I swallowed and waited.

Eventually, another door creaked open and I heard the unfamiliar footfalls of Cicero. Soon, he began to mumble seemingly to himself.

"Are we alone? Yes... yes..." his voice, oddly echoing, trailed off to a murmur that I couldn't hear. "No one will hear us... disturb us. Everything is going according to plan!" His sentence ended on a bright note. I kept oh so incredibly still.

"The others... I've spoken to them. They're coming around, I know it. The wizard, Krex; the Argonian; perhaps even the un-child..." His voice tapered off again, only to start strong once more. "Have you talked to anyone? No... no! Of course not. I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing, and the saying!" Cicero's voice rose in anger, then cut off abruptly.

He sighed. "Not that... not that I'm angry! Cicero understands... Cicero always understands! And obeys." A pause, the sound of a foot scuffling against the stone floor. "You'll talk when you're ready... won't you? Won't you... sweet Night Mother?"

He stopped again, seeming to contemplate something. Suddenly, something inside the coffin began to glow without explanation. I almost screamed but stopped myself. It illuminated our faces.

The Night Mother's face was gaunt and eyeless. She was wrapped in cloth and her neck seemed to be snapped. Her jaw seemed to be fractured.

"Poor, dear Cicero," the Night Mother's raspy voice sounded in my head. "Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice, for he is not the Listener."

"Oh, but how can I defend you!? How can I exert your will, if you will not speak?" Cicero erupts, voice cracking. "To anyone!"

The Night Mother chuckled briefly. "Oh, but I will speak. For I speak to you, for you are the one." I shivered out of reflex, unable to look away. "Yes, you. You who shares my tomb, who warms my ancient bones; Quinn White, from beyond Mundus." A beat, the sound of Cicero's footsteps. "I give you this task - journey to Volunruud. Speak to Amaund Motierre."

"Poor Cicero has failed you! Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet mother. I just can't find the Listener." His words ended on an anguished cry. I heard his footsteps stop just before the coffin.

"Tell Cicero... Darkness rises when silence dies."

That was the last thing I heard from the Night Mother before I was torn away. I nearly collapsed out of the coffin, twisting so I didn't land on my face.

"Defacer, defiler!" Cicero automatically spit at me, eyes afire with hatred. "I demand to know what you are doing in the Night Mother's coffin!"

"Wait!" I shouted, putting my hands up in a hopefully calming manner. "Darkness rises when silence dies!" He stopped. I swallowed. "That's what you've been wanting to hear all these years, right? The Night Mother told me these words."

His face broke into a grin just as Astrid broke into the room.

"By Sithis, step away fool!" She snarled, brandishing her dagger. I put up a hand, trying to calm her.

"It's alright, Astrid. It's alright. Put the dagger away." I said, trying to keep my voice soothing even as it shook. "I'm fine. Cicero was just talking to the Night Mother."

I heard Cicero start giggling about a Listener, but kept my focus on Astrid. "The Night Mother said... to travel to Volunruud," I told her. She sheathed her dagger, looking at me in confusion.

She sighed loudly. "I... I can't deal with this right now. Rest up and take contracts from Nazir tomorrow." With that, Astrid spun around and marched out of the room. I shook my head and dropped my hand.

"Take care, Cicero," I said softly. "Make sure you don't step on anyone's toes. You're in a very dangerous situation right now."

With that done and said, I headed to the beds. I knew what I had to do now.


	22. Chapter 22

I stared down at the piece of paper. My face broke into a grin out of its own accord.

Aidan was back.

She had done it - she had defeated Alduin and saved Skyrim as a whole.

A sense of pride filled my chest as I folded the paper and shoved it into my pocket. A spring entered my step as I walked down Falkreath's main road.

Aidan was back and she wanted to see me.

* * *

 

I embraced the Dragonborn tightly, laughing lightly as I did so. I glanced over my shoulder; Rayya and Onmund and Lucia and Blaise were here. I spotted Aventus trailing after them, looking slightly lost.

Then, he spotted me and his face brightened. I heard Meeko's barking as the dog charged towards Aidan. I shook my head as Aventus made his way over to me.

"Hi, Quinn," he said shyly, looking up. It wouldn't be long until he got to Aidan's height.

"Hey, Aventus. Long time, no see," I barely had time to finish before his arms were wrapped around me. I felt the air leave my lungs in a large oof and struggled for a moment. Luckily, I began to breathe again.

"Sorry, m-" He cut himself off, shaking his head and letting me go. "Sorry, Quinn."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "It's fine, kiddo." I paused, swallowing for a moment. "You... you can call me mom if you like, but I'd much prefer non."

Aventus blinked big, brown eyes up at me. "Is... is that something you made up?" Then he winced, probably realizing how offensive he sounded. "Sorry! I mean-"

I waved my hand slightly and put it on his shoulder. "No, no, it's fine. I understand it might be confusing and hard, but you're trying, and I can't fault you for that."

Aventus lowered his gaze, blushing lightly. "O-okay... non." The word sounded slightly strange and awkward as it came from his mouth. I chuckled and patted his shoulder, then dropped my hand.

I turned around just as Onmund and Aidan pulled each other close. There was a moment of somberness, then they separated. A small crowd of townspeople and guards had gathered; some I recognized.

Aidan stood up on a box, lifting her head. I crossed my arms and smiled. Thus began her speech.

"The dragon threat... is ended! Alduin is dead!" The crowd erupted into cheering and the Dragonborn waited for them to fall silent. "I would not have been unable to defeat him without the help of my friends."

She gestured back, towards us. I was incredibly glad I was wearing simple leather armor instead of the Dark Brotherhood uniform.

"Onmund of Winterhold, Rayya of Falkreath, Delphine, Esbern, Jarl Balgruuf, the Graybeards, and many, many more! Some of you may be here today, in fact." Just as she said that, I saw Brynjolf, Vex, Tonilia, and a few others in the crowd. I chuckled quietly.

"But most of all... I would like to thank my closest friend, Quinn White. Quinn, if you could please come up?"

I clambered onto the box next to her. She put a hand on my back, waving the other.

"Quinn here has been with me since before I ever knew I was Dragonborn. Before I ever knew dragons existed. I don't know if I can ever repay them... Quinn helped me and encouraged me, even when we thought all was lost."

I felt my face heat up.

"That may be so, Aidan, but you are the Dragonborn. I'm just a stranger," I interjected. "You saved the world! I didn't."

"You helped me, even if it was indirectly," she replied, crossing her arms. She shook her head and turned her face back to the crowd. "Thank you all so very much. Please, let the celebrations begin."

The crowd let out one more cheer before separating into groups of three or four. Most went to the tables loaded with food and drink, but a few wandered off.

I shook my head and stepped off of the box.

* * *

 

I was just a little tipsy later when the first fight broke out. It was between Klimmek and a stranger, from where I was sitting.

Someone screamed and I dropped the beer in my hand. I sprinted across the street, tackling the stranger. I snarled as I bend his arm behind his back. He let out a little gasp.

"Fighting old men, are we?" I rasped angrily, keeping his hands behind his back as I pulled us up. Klimmek was between two others, who I didn't bother looking at at the moment. "You alright, Klimmek?"

He nodded, rubbing his head. A few guards parted the crowd that had gathered. One of them nodded to me as they took the stranger.

"Thank you, Quinn," he told me seriously. "You may have been a stranger once, but not anymore."

I blinked and coughed in embarrassment. "Thank you, too."

I watched them all but drag the stranger away. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, wondering what I had done with my life.

* * *

 

Later, in the inn, I came to realize that to them, I was as famous as Aidan.

Sure, I wasn't as magical or as mythical, but according to some rumors, I had that folklore-type aura. They had their own stories about me; how I'd saved relatives or farms or cities...

It was fun and mostly harmless, plus if they thought I knew, they'd probably scream. So, I let them continue.

A loud tapping jolted me from my reverie.

I quickly located the source of the noise, opening the window. Outside was Veezara. Blinking at him in surprise, I spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was just a murmur as he pushed a scroll into my hand.

"This is from Nazir," he replied quietly. His gaze was bright and piercing in the dark. "Make haste, dear sister."

With that, he retreated back into the brush and I closed the window. I sat in the chair facing the door and began to read the scroll.

It was a contract - well, two - for a bard and a vampire. The bard, I remembered, was so terrible they had to hold a lottery. The vampire had a... sister? lover? living with him.

After I had read the scroll thoroughly, I burned it. I held it to the candle and let it set aflame before I put it in the pot.

I watched it burn and contemplated my future.

* * *

 

At dawn, I gave my farewells to Aidan and her envoy of sorts. Then, I rode away, heading for the mountain pass that crossed paths with Helgen.

I knew I could handle everything that this world had to throw at me. I had done so already; what's another year?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! I got caught up with some other stuff I've been writing and haven't really had time to work on WtN. I hope that this chapter, however, will sate you until next time.

I arrived at Half-Moon Mill in the middle of the day. I posed as a poor refugee from the civil war, trying to find somewhere to rest. I had smudged some charcoal under my eyes to appear tired and adopted a slight sway in my step. I waited until dusk to approach.

My equipment was safely stored away. I had a silver dagger hidden under layers of loose clothing, one hand wrapped around the handle. A fake, weak smile was on my face as I waved to the woman - Hert, I believed.

"Greetings, traveler," she said demurely as she came closer. She wore a broad hat, which covered her shoulders, face, and neck. My grip on the dagger tightened.

"Greetings," I replied, pushing some level of weariness in my voice. "I'm looking for a safe place to rest. I can't pay you, but I can work."

Her eyes brightened and I could practically smell the blood on her breath. She thought I was some toy to play with.

"Ah, I see! Allow me to lead you to the mill. You can rest there and start work in the morning."

I smiled gratefully. When we turned away and headed towards the mill, I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Her back was facing me as we were heading up the stairs to the mill. I pulled the dagger out, aimed, and struck.

Her body fell, eyes glowing brightly as her hat went flying. Her skin began to shimmer, then became ashen and she exploded into ash without so much as a scream.

I wiped my dagger off on her clothes and pulled the hood over my face. I sprinted quietly, jumping across the stream. I rolled on the other side. I looked up, hair falling in my face.

Luckily, Hern had not left his house yet. I picked myself up and slunk over to the door. I slowly turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

I opened the door as silently as possible, stepping as lightly as physically possible. Hern was 'asleep' in his bed.

I didn't take any chances. I threw the dagger.

It landed solidly into his back. His body began to glow faintly, then turned ashen. He, too, exploded into a puff of smoke.

I retrieved my dagger.

That had been... unnervingly easy.

* * *

 

I headed north, north to Morthal, to take care of the bard. This contract, I knew, was a bit harder.

Harder was an understatement.

The bard was not only a garbage musician but practically never left the tavern. He barely even slept. He was starting to irritate me to no end.

Eventually, I drugged him so he'd go to sleep. My patience had run dry.

I crept up behind him, stabbing him in the throat. I wiped the blood off on his shirt, then left through the window.

I circled back to the mill, mounted my horse, and rode out of town.

That had been... surprisingly easy. I'd even say worryingly so, but not truthfully.

* * *

 

I arrived back to the Sanctuary, my heart pounding in my ears. I didn't know why, but I was impossibly nervous. Memories rushed through my mind, overflowing it with fire and smoke.

I pushed open the door and all but flew down the stairs. Astrid stopped me.

"We need to talk." Her voice left no room for argument.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly, searching her face. It was hard, without remorse.

"Something is happening here. I'm not sure what exactly, but we need to find out," she leaned against the wall, eyes sharp. "If the Night Mother really did give you an order... we'd be mad to ignore it." Astrid sighed, a hand running through her hair. "And with Cicero, I think we'd both agree there's enough madness here.

"So go. Go to Volunruud. It's a crypt, pretty far to the northeast. Talk to this Amaund Motierre. Let's see where this all leads."

I dipped my head respectfully. "Of course, Astrid. First, I must tell Nazir I have completed my contracts. Then, I'll head for the crypt."

Astrid nodded, then sent me on my way. I tiptoed down the stairs and carefully passed the others. I headed towards the dining room, where Nazir was situated.

"The vampire and the bard are dead," I said solemnly. Nazir looked up and smiled.

"Good hunting, sister," he murmured. "That must not have been easy." He handed me two pouches, which I swiftly took.

"Actually, it was easy." I replied. A smile stretched across his face as I turned and left.

Now, it was time to talk to Amaund Motierre.

* * *

 

I observed the crypt with wary eyes. Snow fell to the earth around me and the air seemed to be still.

Something big was about to happen and I knew exactly what.

I smiled to myself and walked into the crypt.

I found Motierre and his guard with ease. The stench of old death wafted into the air, staining my nostrils.

I stepped into the room, sweeping my gaze around the room.

"You're actually here!" He said, surprised. Motierre shook himself. "No matter. What I have to say is of utmost importance."

I crooked my brow. "You're playing with dangerous forces here, little man."

He waved his hand. "I know, I know. But what I have here is important than everything else."

I crossed my arms, attempting to look bored. "And what, exactly, is that?"

Motierre smiled thinly. "Why, kill the Emperor, of course. I mean, we'd have to get rid of his allies here in Skyrim, first, but that is the end goal."

I rubbed my chin, pretending to look like I was considering his offer. Of course, I could always say no, and possibly break Nirn.

"Very well," I replied coolly. "Do have anything for my leader?"

Motierre nodded. He pulled out a sealed letter and an amulet that ran shivers down my spine. "The letter has all the information your leader will need. The amulet can pay for any expenses."

I smiled, taking the items. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Motierre."

* * *

 

I took out the amulet later, looking at it. My heart clenched.

I couldn't help but remember the Amulet of Kings. It wasn't an exact copy, of course, but the general shape and outer gems were the same.

I closed my eyes and began to weep. I wept for Martin Septim, for the lost Hero of Kvatch, for Jauffre, and so many more. They had fought for something so much greater than themselves.

And they had won.

* * *

 

After explaining what Motierre had wanted, I handed the necklace and letter to Astrid mechanically. I kept my face as still as stone.

She pulled open the letter, curious eyes scanning the contents. A smile spread slowly across her face. Then, she burst into raucous laughter that echoed throughout the room.

I eyed her warily. "What does it say?" I asked.

Astrid let out another little chuckle, then looked me directly in the eye. "Why, Quinn," she purred. "We're going to kill the Emperor. This will be the greatest thing the Brotherhood has done in over two hundred years."

I dipped my head and did not speak.

"Now, you will go to Solitude and take care of this bride. Vittoria Vici, I believe. A pity she has to die," she began, voice becoming dry. "It would have been good to end this war."

I nodded listlessly, allowing her to talk a bit more. She explained to me that there was a loose figurehead where the bride and groom would speak.

"Good hunting, sister," she told me, eyes glinting. "I advise you rest before you go. These sort of things can get... messy."

I walked past her and went down the stairs. I looked around carefully, then snuck up to the chamber the Night Mother was in.

I approached the coffin, shivering as a chill went down my spine. I opened it, peering at the corpse. I grimaced slightly at the sight, but continued to do as I planned.

Softly, I began to speak.

"Night Mother... I fear as if I have taken someone else's place here," I stopped, hesitant. Then, I forged onward. "She is known as the Dragonborn and she was supposed to be here, not I."

There was a long moment silent. I was ready to give up when she glowed faintly. The air seemed to get a few degrees cooler.

"Do not worry, my child," she said hoarsely in my mind. "You are destined to be here. There is no coincidence that you arrived here in Nirn. Take heart that you are special. Do not dwell on the past; look only to the future and all will become certain."

"What does that mean?" My question died on my lips as the light faded. The air became warmer again. I sighed heavily and closed the coffin.

I turned away and headed out of the room.

She wanted me to look toward the future?

Fine. I would.

* * *

I crouched behind the wall and waited. The ceremony had passed and the bride and groom were married. It would not take long before she would begin to address the crowd.

I sighed silently, impatiently. I glanced back over my shoulder, trying not to groan in frustration. It was nearly dusk now.

Before long, I heard her footsteps as she stepped out onto the balcony.

It took me another thirty seconds to pry the gargoyle loose. When it finally fell, it crushed her. I heard a sickening crack and her voice cut out suddenly.

Someone screamed. I, still crouching, jumped away from the wall. I spotted movement to my left and looked over. Veezara waved his fingers and winked at me.

He took my place. As I snuck away, he jumped into the crowd with a yell.

I chuckled as I left Solitude, feeling strangely light. Sure, I'd just murdered a woman, but semantics.

I turned my eyes to the dusky sky and headed down the road.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me. I'm not dead, contrary to popular opinion. I've just had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life. I've started the NaNoWriMo Personal Challenge which will take up a lot of my time. I am also now a member of the stage crew in a musical. However, take this as a peace offering. Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy.

Astrid greeted me as I returned, smiling widely.

"Good job, sister. The news is everywhere," she congratulated. I flashed a weak grin as I sidled up next to her. "With Vici's murder, you've started us down a path the Dark Brotherhood hasn't seen in centuries. And now, your reward. A unique spell to summon a legend of the Dark Brotherhood. His soul serves now in death, as his body did once in life."

She picked up a tome and bag of coins from the table. "And for your pay... over seven hundred gold."

I bowed my head, taking the tome and the bag. "Thank you, Astrid."

"Now, the next stage of the plan," she said breezily. "Go talk to Gabriella. She'll tell you about your next target."

* * *

 

I rolled a coin through my fingers, lazily looking onward from behind my hood. It had been nearly two weeks since I'd spoken with Motierre. Out of those three, it had been one week since I killed Vittoria Vici.

Now? Now, I was going to kill a certain Commander Maro's son. He was making the rounds, checking the security of all nine major cities of Skyrim.

And I was about to catch him in Whiterun.

I summoned Lucien Lachance, which was surprisingly effortless. I had a guess that it had something to do with the fact he came from the Void, and not made of pure Magicka.

"Listener," he murmured, barely visible in the shadow cast by the Iron Maiden. "What is it that you ask of me."

I smiled. Maro was entering the city, passing right in front of me on top of a horse. He was in front of a small entourage.

"You see him?" I asked softly, pointing at the man I meant. "We must take his life. Can you make a distraction for me?"

"Your wish is my command, Listener."

With that, Lucien sprinted into the entourage, running his spectral blade through one of the guards. I ran forward and leaped on the back of the horse. I slit Maro's throat before he had a chance to react, then shoved him off the horse.

I dropped down next to him, hurriedly opening a pouch on his belt and cramming the letter into it. I stood and sprinted out of the open gates, Lucien hot on my heels.

* * *

 

"Another job well done, once again, sister," Gabriella praised as I entered. "I hope our brother in spirit has been helpful."

I ducked my head. "He has been," I said. "Thank you."

She waved her hand. "But besides, your standard pay and a gift. Take it to Olava in Whiterun and she will show you your fortune." She paused, tilting her head as she handed me the items. "I'm afraid Astrid wants to speak with you. Something happened with that jester."

I saw tightness in the corners of the Dunmer's eyes. A shiver went down my spine.

"I'll head down immediately," I said, then headed past her into the main room.

The first thing I noticed was the stench of blood. I wrinkled my nose, taking in the scene before me.

Veezara was on the ground, a hand pressed to his side and wincing as Babette attended to him. Festus Krex was hovering like an overly-concerned parent. Astrid stood to the side, her back to me as I approached.

"Astrid?" I called softly. She jumped slightly, turning to face me. "What happened? Gabriella told me that something happened to Cicero."

She nodded, looking exhausted. "It was a few hours before you came back. He suddenly went off, trying to attack me. Veezara took the hit and Arnbjorn chased after him."

I swallowed. "Alright. What do I need to do?"

She rubbed her forehead, sighing heavily. "You need to go to his room and find out where he's heading. He may have some journals or notes or something."

"Can do," I said, nodding quickly. I hurried up the stairs, trying my hardest not to look back. I swung around the corner and opened the door to Cicero's room. I peeked in, making sure there were no traps. Then, I stepped inside.

The room was in a state of disarray, pillows and books were strewn across the room. I frowned, stepping between items as I moved.

Eventually, I came to where he kept his diaries. I scoured through them, practically devouring them in my fervor. I skimmed through one, two, three of the books. Finally, I came to the last volume.

I opened it, reading carefully through the last few pages. The Dawnstar Sanctuary, life's greatest illusion... I remembered this and my heart twisted in my chest with the memory.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, then composed myself and took the last journal to Astrid.

"What have you found?" She demanded as soon as she saw me again. I kept my face empty, yet grim.

"He's headed for Dawnstar," I replied. "There's a defunct, old Sanctuary there."

She rubbed her forehead, exhaustion suddenly on her face. I realized that I had never seen her so... vulnerable before. It was strange, but I tried my best to ignore it. For now.

"I see," Astrid said. "Take my horse, Shadowmere. He'll help you in your endeavor, I think."

I bowed shallowly, smiling to myself. Oh, how I remembered Shadowmere. In another life, I would have known her.

"Thank you," I said lowly. "I'll go confront this traitor. You have my word,"

Astrid nodded. "I know, Quinn. Take care."

With that, I headed back up the stairs and left the Sanctuary. Outside, the pool had darkened from a deep blue to solid black. It almost hurt to look at it, but it was strangely comforting.

The water began to bubble, Shadowmere arising from the muck. He stepped out of the pool, neighing quietly. I summoned Lucien, approaching the horse.

I put a hand on the horse's warm neck, laying my head on him. I let my eyes flutter closed briefly.

After a moment of contemplation and wonder, I mounted the horse and rode away. I was filled with purpose.

* * *

 

I shivered as I entered Dawnstar, eyes wary of everything and everyone in sight. I quickly rode to the Sanctuary entrance, where I remembered it to be.

Blood stained the snow red, dripping from Arnbjorn's wounds. I leaped off Shadowmere in my rush to crouch next to the werewolf. "What happened?" I asked.

"The jester got me good," he sighed as I pushed a healing potion into his hand. "But I hurt him right back. He fled inside the Sanctuary but I can't get inside."

"Don't worry, I know the phrase," I told him soothingly. "Go home."

"Alright. I doubt I'd be much use to you anyway," he stood up, sipping the health potion. I watched him disappear into the night before heading inside.

As I approached the door, it spoke. "What is life's... greatest illusion?"

"Innocence, my brother."

"Welcome home."

The door cracked open and let me inside. It was ominously quiet, putting me on edge.

The scent of blood is what hit me first. I slowly, quietly crept through the shadows, barely breathing. Soon, I began to hear Cicero's voice.

"LISTENER!" The word echoed down the hall, making me stop in my tracks. "Is that you?! Oh, I knew you'd come. Send the best to defeat the best," he laughed, voice rough. "Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero."

A ghost erupted from the wall as I was passing it, hissing curses. I quickly put it back to rest before carrying on. Cicero kept speaking.

"This isn't what Mother would have wanted!" He lamented. "You kill the Keeper or I kill the Listener? Now that's madness." His voice became a shrieking wail.

I crossed a bridge, ducking to avoid the spikes. I sliced my sword through the second spirit, then hurried down the stairs.

"Pointy pointy!" Cicero shrieked, obviously amplifying his voice with magic. "My home is well defended. I've always been a stickler for details. Get it? Stick-ler?" He giggled insanely, laughter tapering off.

I nearly stepped into an oil slick, letting out a hiss of surprise as three fire-urns fell and crashed to the ground. Two ghosts rushed me, appearing out of the flames.

I sliced through one, then the other. The flames died down quickly, allowing me to pass through to the next flight of stairs.

"You're still alive. Cicero respects the Listener's abilities, of course. But could you slow down? I'm not what I used to be."

I entered the main room, unsheathing my second blade. I spun around, attacking one of the ghosts that appeared out of the wall. I stabbed through the second, then stepped through the broken glass circle.

The draft was immediate. I shivered but pressed onward. I walked through the icy hall for a short while before Cicero spoke again.

"Chilly!" He exclaimed. "You'll enjoy this. Not an original part of the sanctuary, of course. Let's call it a... "forced addition". Forced by what, you might ask? Well... come and see!"

I swallowed anxiously, keeping my eyes trained on the hallway ahead of me. The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise. A loud noise echoed, rattling off the cracking ice.

My stomach dropped. That was the roar of a troll. I forged onward, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I dropped into a crouch, sitting completely still when I saw the troll.

It was huge, bigger than any other troll than I had ever seen. But there was a ledge just overhead. If I could get on that, I could pass over it unseen.

So, I cautiously found footholds on the wall, letting the troll's sounds cover my own. I crept onto the ledge, making sure that no rocks fell. Now, I was forced on my hands and knees, crawling on the icy rock.

My hands were numbed by the time I reached the edge. I grit my teeth as I jumped down, rolling into the hallway and slamming the door behind me. The troll roared again, though it was muffled.

Meanwhile, two ghosts lurched out of the walls, snarling curses at me. I smiled brightly, whaling down on them and watching them disappear.

I continued, past walls lined with coffins. Eventually, after climbing a long set of stairs, I came to a door. I pushed it open, stepping into the room.

Cicero was sitting at the foot of where a bed would go, clutching at his wound. I frowned, sheathing my swords and crossing my arms.

"Cicero," I said, not even giving him a chance to speak. "You know you betrayed the others. You know that this is your crime." He opened his mouth, but I put up a hand. "But I am neither your judge, jury, or executioner. It is not my choice whether you live or die. That is for Sithis to decide, not I."

I spotted the door, that was barred, that obviously led out into the main chamber. I unbarred it and left it open, walking into the main chamber. I pulled the chain that unlocked the spikes, then went up the stairs.

I looked over the Dawnstar sanctuary one more time. My head full with visions of death and flames, I left the sanctuary.

* * *

 

"Cicero is dead," I lied smoothly. "I hope everything has gone well here?"

I stood in front of Astrid in the first room of the sanctuary, waiting for further orders. I saw on the map that she had marked all the main cities that I had struck - Markarth, Whiterun, Dawnstar. Something unsteady churned in my stomach.

Astrid smiled. "Thank you, Quinn. This is a debt that I cannot repay. Aside from that, it's your next contract."

I looked at her, intrigued. "Who is it now?"

"The Gourmet."


End file.
